The Third Leg of a Crow
by ninjapanda16
Summary: It isn't a passing whisper that catches his attention. In fact there is nothing soft in the way he learns about the 'Corpse Eating Demon'. Shouyou came across the Corpse Eating Demon, only it was a white haired, crimson eyed, female child. Female!Gintoki. Editing In Progress. Chapter 1 and 2 Edit Uploaded.
1. Ch 1: The Story of a Demon

Gintama: The Third Leg of a Crow

 **General Fic Warning** : Genderbend, Female!Gintoki, Whole series spoilers, AU, OOCness, Not as humorous as Sorachi-Sensei's work - or anywhere near, Lack of fourth wall breaking, Any and all other Gintama warnings apply, Swearing, Child abuse, Darker then canon(?), Mentions of; beheadings, organ removal(hinted), blood, war,

Take note of the OOCness please, due to this fic not being a humorous as the original, characterisations will be off and not forgetting the fact that this fic holds a character that's been gender bend, meaning everyone who interacts with that character will have alterations.

 **Summary:**

 _It isn't a passing whisper that catches his attention. In fact there is nothing soft in the way he learns about the 'Corpse Eating Demon'.  
Shouyou still came across the Corpse Eating Demon, only it was a white haired, crimson eyed female child._

 **Title:** The title of this fic comes from Japanese mythology of a flying creature depicted as a three-legged crow called _Yatagarasu, (_ _八咫烏_ _, "eight-span crow")_ which is seen as evidence of the Will of Heaven and is symbolised as a form of guidance from Heaven.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know Japanese nor do I get half the references in this insaneness, stands to say that I don't own Gintama in any way, shape or form.

Gintama belongs to Sorachi-Sensei, our wonderful Gorilla who gifted us with this work of art!

 **Notes:** _Please take the time to read the warnings_. Feel free to ask about the warnings if you wish to know how something is involved in the story (I've been vague for the story). Understand that if you pass the warnings it's your own responsibility to know when to stop reading if this fic gets too much for you. Understand it's not my responsibility to baby people who ignore warnings. Understand that if there is a warning I need to add, _please_ tell me. I won't bite.

This fic is written mainly for my own amusement. It started off as a one-shot before it grew out of my hands. Let me have my fun.

 **Image/Cover art by ninjapanda16 (ninjapandabear16: Tumblr)**

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **The story of a Demon.**

Edited: 05/01/18

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It isn't a passing whisper that catches his attention. In fact, there is nothing soft in the way he learns about the 'Corpse Eating Demon'.

Blood. Corpses. Red covered swords. The smell of burning flesh. The ringing of a crow's cry.

He's seen it all before.

What he hasn't seen – even with all the years and lives he has lived – is a child standing over the last living – and cowering – slave trader.

Lifting their sword, the child delivered a messy, painful and disrespecting beheading, creating more blotches of blood to entangle in white hair.

He watched, knowing if he drew attention to himself the child wouldn't pause in attacking – or maybe fleeing. Which would leave him with possibly adding another odd haired child's blood onto his hands.

So he leaves the blood covered child that doesn't know how to fear death to loot the corpses of adults and children.

Leaves a child with only a title and no name.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

The second time he happens across the child with no name, he's heard the whispers of adults, heard the stories parents tell their children to stop them from entering cold body covered areas, heard the games children play.

All of them centred on the 'Corpse Eating Demon'.

The child – female, how odd – was crouched at an opening in the ground where a small trickle of water trailed to a small puddle that held a pink tint to it. White hair, wet and sticking up at odd angles added character to the profile of dull, fish-like crimson eyes that concentrated on the scarred hands that caught water.

A sheathed sword sat in quick reach, dispelling any ideas of approach, instead he pulls his hat made of straw down over his eyes and walks down the forest path, awaiting for the approaching footsteps of fear controlled townsfolk wanting to rid themselves of what humanity has deemed a demon.

He stops before the villagers see him, they are closer to the child then he would like but when he takes in the swords, ono and kama, he drops his hand to his own sheathed weapon.

And pulls.

Leaving crimson eyes to watch him continue walking as though nothing happened.

Watching the delayed burst of blood and collapsing bodies.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

The next time he comes across the 'Corpse Eating Demon' it's not the child he happens upon, but rather the handy work of a weapon that only knew how to kill.

He keeps his head down, but raised enough to be seen as a mere traveller to the onlooking black masses of feathers feasting on day old carcases.

He continues to walk.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

When he sees the child again, she's sitting on a rock in the middle of a rice field. Ready to harvest crops towered over the cooling bodies of bounty hunters that had been looking for an easy kill, obviously making the mistake of following after the youngest bounty holder.

He doesn't move closer to the child and in return, she lets her crimson eyes follow him, working out if he was a threat or not.

So he smiles and inclines his head towards the child, earning him the same dull, fish-eyed look but no hand reached for the sword that was unsheathed and dripping with red liquid leaning against the rock.

So he takes that as a win and pulls his hat down just as black eyed and red eyed birds land.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

He doesn't see the child for some time after their last meeting. He doesn't even come across anything to indicate she'd been in the area, no new rumours of the 'Corpse Eating Demon' popped up, no stray bodies with their eyes already plucked out and eaten by black coloured birds made themselves known.

And for the second time in his life he feels concern.

Under the shade of his straw hat, he glares at the cloudless sky.

Because that's all he can do while they are looking for him.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Astonished. That's what he feels when he finally finds the white haired child – after long months of searching.

Because she's sitting on the limp body of a Crow.

A trained assassin that would have been sent to either take in the child humanity abandoned and showed promise of becoming a high ranking soldier herself or kill her.

And going by the multiple, thin bleeding slashes ripped into her rust coloured yukata – that may have been white at one point, he's not sure but he knows the colour has darkened – the Crow was ordered to receive and not kill. Only it back fired.

Which would end with them coming down on the child harder.

Which could possible end in her death.

It's so familiar that he's already taking steps towards the blood splattered child before he can fully make a conclusion on what would be the best cause of action.

"You really are adorable for someone called a demon."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

The child never loosens her grip on his katana – the one he gave her. And keeps a weary distance from him.

He finds out that she doesn't have a name – either forgotten or never given.

Nor does she understand what should be her mother language.

So he makes on his promise to another white haired child and starts teaching.

He doesn't come up with a name that fits crimson eyes and white hair, instead he comes up with a nickname.

"White Yakshini." He bobs her on the noise lightly one day when she's finally gotten used to the fact that there was someone who didn't want to bring harm to her, making crimson eyes blink slowly, he smiles with soft grey eyes. "My little Shiroyasha."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It isn't until after he gets her new clothing and her wounds have healed – for once not leaving a scar – and she's free of bandages she's more than once pulled off, does he finally take notice of a mark on her back, sitting beneath her left shoulder blade – how did he miss it?

Branded and burned into the skin of her left shoulder blade – instead of wilfully tattooed on – was the shape of six, squared off wings leading to a diamond with three other diamond shaping around it – one sitting above the main shape and one below each wing – creating a metaphorical shape of a bird flying but also caged.

He tightens his grip around the newly brought katana – it's nothing eye catching like the one he gave his little Shiroyasha, but it does the job – and wishes he knew a way to remove it without bringing more harm and scars to the child.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

When trying different foods he's not surprised the only times when the child reacts to flavour changes is when they are overwhelming, it's expected, after all there was no telling as to what she'd eaten before and what may have altered her tastebuds.

But when he can get his hands on something that's strong in flavour – to bite pass the constant taste of iron and blood – he's always amused at the faces she makes at the different tastes.

And if there was something he would claim as her favourite, it would be sweets. Most likely because she'd have never of gotten the chance to try it, different to what she would have come across, and because it would mask whatever constant taste she holds.

So he takes note and gains a small bag of sweets when he's able to.

And if crimson eyes brighten just a little at the sight of the small bag, well, it's an added bonus.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

He finds out that she's a fast learner. And when he adds teaching her the proper way of wielding a sword – not to attack in fear, not to defend in fear, not to cut away weaknesses, not to protect a body, but instead to protect the soul – she catches onto understanding words faster, even able to pronounce some small words – although a bit shaky, it's better than nothing.

She's naturally gifted with both a strong body – though he has a feeling it won't be able to hold out – and mind. And it's a shame that no one saw pass her appearance and took the time to teach her when she was younger.

But when she turns to him after slicing a wild melon across the middle and says,

"Shouyou?"

He can't help but feel happy that she's his student – and as much as he wants too, he can't claim that he's the only one who's taken notice of her because the dead bodies of black clad assassins behind him are always a reminder.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It's an odd habit she forms.

When he carries her on his back, a head of white resting on his shoulder, she laces small figures through his hair and runs them down straight strands.

When they find a place to rest for the night, she stands behind him while he sits with his eyes closed as she runs small figures through his hair.

It's a welcomed habit she forms.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

When she's finally able to string words into sentences he starts introducing her to children around her own age – he has no idea on any possible age for her, her growth could have been stunted or she could have shot up like a bean at one point – and it doesn't work like how he hoped.

Her title 'Corpse Eating Demon' is something everyone – adults and children alike – knows of and it doesn't help that when they pass people there is always a range of reactions which his little Shiroyasha pays no attention too.

He struggles to work out a way to get the child to interact with others more but it strikes him when he sees a young girl pulling the hand of a younger boy with an infant strapped to her back.

He looks down to slowing blinking, dull, fish-like crimson eyes that look up to him in return. He takes in the hands clenched around the golden guarded katana and he remembers a – hidden – enthusiastic boy who wished to help him teach children once they managed to lose their pursuers and found a place they could settle down at.

A hand reaches out and ruffles white hair.

And he tells her of the white haired boy, of wanting to open a school – Shouka Sonjuku, the school founded under a pine tree – that lets children less fortunate gain the opportunity to learn.

Crimson eyes blink under curly white hair.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It's isn't until they pass through a thin forest and make their way in and out of a number of towns and across numerous farms do they happen upon an abandoned clan estate on the outskirts of a bigger town.

The building itself wasn't overly big – and probably abandoned for that reason – the garden was overgrown with a pond – that his little Shiroyasha found on accident – and closed off to the road that went into the town and led back to the cemetery along with an old shrine a bit more out by a low fence lined with untidy shrubs.

There was another building further back that sat on a space of dirt, the interior an empty space that would have once been filled with a number of people training in the fighting art that was taught on the wooden floor boards.

It wasn't perfect – nothing ever is, he's been alive long enough to understand that more times than he can count – but it would do the job of providing the room to teach the children who we're unfortunate and sometimes give a roof if they ever needed it.

It will do.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It takes a bit to get the building in liveable shape – having to remove some rotting wood while also replacing it and the white haired child always pulling up carcasses of rats and birds from who knows where – and just as much time to set up a room to become a classroom with a number of desks, equal amount of cushions and twice as many empty books and stationary.

Longer still to set both their own rooms up – with him having to explain to the child that she no longer needed to sleep up in trees, not that she listened, already having picked the particularly old sakura tree that sat between the main building and the small doujo to sleep in with both hands around the gold guarded katana – and the kitchen useable.

With all the trips in and out of the town, he's been able to form friendly relationships of those who didn't have much luck and even went as far as to teach a few children a thing or two.

It doesn't take long for the classroom to fill up.

He makes a point to remember every face and name that enters pass the archway, he doesn't mind that only the back seat corner of the room has one constant child sitting in it at the moment while the other seats change constantly depending on the day and weather.

He's happy.

Now to just get his little Shiroyasha to play nice.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

When a few of the homeless boys and girls decided to bunk down and share the two empty bedrooms between them, it is also when they started taking note of the white haired girl with dull, fish-like crimson eyes who sleeps outside in the old sakura tree, sword in hand instead of the room she was given.

Between the warm smile of their sensei and the dull look of the odd child, it was no contest when it came to who they would ask the questions that dance around their collective heads.

"Hey, Sensei?" A boy going by the name of Hikaru with black hair brushing his shoulders and one grey eye clouded over, asked slowly as he set out the tableware for the night's dinner with the help of Nishi, whose green eyes matched with her dark brown hair that was pulled up in two high pig tails.

"Yes Hikaru?" Shouyou turned away from the metal pot with flames licking up the sides.

Hikaru hesitated, biting his lip, "…The white haired girl. Wh-what's her name?"

Shouyou let his smile soften, as the edges of it taking a sadden tint to it. "I don't know. Nothing I've thought up seems to fit."

The room fell to a silence with only the sound of bubbling water breaking it.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

The students – the boys mainly – take to the idea of learning how to be a samurai with shining eyes, having believed they would never get the chance to do so.

It is also in the big space of the training area that Hikaru – unwilling to participate due to his partial blindness but more than happy to watch – gives a child with no name a name to call herself by.

Gin.

 _Silver._

Because gold is to hid ugliness behind and belongs on the snobbish noble to help weigh them down when they slip into the river.

Because silver is to reflect the beauty of the one who holds it and is also sharp and tinted with danger if moulded right.

And not because Shiro is the name Ren gave the stray cat that follows him around.

Definitely not.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Later on Shouyou adds -toki to his little Shiroyashas' true name.

Because it took so much time for her to be given a proper name.

Because silver can become dull if there is nothing to compliment it.

Because humans have unfairly take the time she should have had to grow up like any other child no mater the fortune.

And because he wants to limit how long he continues to walk.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki – it gives her a strange feeling whenever someone calls her that but it's _way_ better than being called 'Corpse Eating Demon' – doesn't always like being in the classroom with the other children. Still incapable of fully grasping the words everyone spouts, she becomes twitchy with the garbled language entering her ears too fast and muddle to become understandable and with multiple people talking at the same time it doesn't help.

At first she would climb her sakura tree – Shouyou explaining that it'll become a colour she's never seen before once a year for a set amount of time – but the others can easily find her there which makes her hands grip around Shouyou's katana tightly, since Shouyou says she should never harm any of the children that steps foot in the area of Shouka Sonjuku – unless he's watching a practice match between her and one of the other boys complete with protective gear and practice swords that may as well be straw.

So she leaves the grounds altogether – because some of them are what Shouyou calls stubborn – and walks down the path that leads away from the town and pass the place where people leave food for the dead – which is stupid because the dead don't eat – before it ends at one of those buildings she has taken shelter in more than once when the white stuff – she still needs to ask Shouyou what it is – makes it too cold to stay in the trees.

Dull crimson eyes look around before they land on a particular branch.

She isn't worried about Shouyou, he always knows where she goes.

He'll find her later, once all the others are gone and the ones that are still bunking together start to bathe.

Gintoki slips the gold guarded katana into her sash and climbs.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

She doesn't know when she drifted off to sleep, nor how long she was out for, but what she does know is that there is someone walking up the steps and the sun is still high, too early for whoever's loud footsteps to be Shouyou – he does that at times, to catch her attention when it's caught on something else.

Gintoki shifts, angling her head to take note of the child no taller than herself unclenching and clenching his fists in anger. Short, purple hair didn't brush shoulders but hung somewhat in his emerald eyes as he walked up to the steps of the small building. She looks on, uninterested when he lashes out at the wooden beam helping support the weight of the roof with a fist before taking in rugged breaths.

Losing her curiosity, she shifts back into her position, listening to the thud the child made as he slumped onto his back.

She doesn't close her eyes.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Her interest is caught again when another set of feet make their way up the stairs, lighter than the ones the boy came up with, but still echo in the silent area none-the-less.

"I knew I would find you here." The new boy said, not taking his caramel eyes off of the one laying on the buildings' steps. His pony tail swinging slightly as he walks. The other boy sat up at the voice. "I heard you had another fight at the school. So, even the famed Military Arts Academy isn't enough for you Takasugi?"

"Are you trying to make me laugh, Katsura? All they are are rich brats who expect everyone to do everything for them." Emerald eyes closed, "I was told to take the training seriously, and I did. Not my fault they don't know how the world turns." A smirk grew on Takasugi's face. "Those morons don't understand the simplest form, how do you expect them to fight? It'll be fun, don't you think? To see the future they'll lead this country to."

Katsura doesn't reply straight away, instead he closes his eyes, letting the wind tussle his hair. "You say that, but you don't see how fortunate you are as well. You may have trouble at home, but you still have a place to return to, food placed in front of you, high education and a chance to become a samurai. Others have none of that."

Gintoki twists her head to let crimson eyes land on the steps made of stone, listening to the multiple footsteps grow louder.

Takasugi let out a puff of air, "There's no denying why you're in the special class, what a wide prospective." He pauses, emerald eyes darting pass the form of Katsura and onto the bald head of someone walking up the steps, wooden practice sword in hand and others walking up the steps behind him. He stood himself up and travelled pass the longer haired boy, speaking as he passed.

"With a mind like that, I'm sure you can become an admirable samurai there. Or any place really, you're a prodigy like that." Katsura doesn't turn as Takasugi passes him, "A samurai serve his family and country and ends up dying for them. But you see, I don't have such worthless ambitions."

"Then… Just what kind of samurai do you want to be?" Caramel eyes kept to the back of purplish-black hair, "What are your plans?"

"Beats me." Katsura's eyes widened as he finally takes notice of the number of teenagers standing at the entrance of the shrine. "My life would be much easier if I knew."

"Takasugi," Gintoki picked at her ear as the sound of the old man's voice enters them. "I hear you took good care of my little brother."

"For the son of a newbie samurai, you sure got some nerve." Another – but the same – scratchy voice enters her ears. "Know your place!"

Takasugi fell into a stance that would have made Shouyou smile – not that it meant much, it wasn't often Gintoki saw him without one now that he had the school running – only it was missing anything to be classed as a weapon and instead he held up closed fists.

"Hold up." Katsura placed a hand onto Takasugi's shoulder, who turned an annoyed and quizzing look back at him. "Are you trying to get revenge for a training fight?" He removed his hand off the others shoulder. "And you call yourselves samurai in training? How do you expect to learn if you don't get bruises to show? Not only that, you plan on fighting with numbers…"

"Oh? Is that Katsura I hear?" Gintoki picked at her ear again, before reaching for the branch that snapped under her weight when she climbed the tree, and pulled at it away from the tree. "I don't care if you're a scholarship student, but I really don't like sharing a classroom with a lower class kid."

Takasugi's smirk returned, "Hey, Katsura? Where do you see the samurai? I sure as hell can't see any."

Teeth grate together, "Beat them both up!" The older students let out cries of war as they start running towards the two younger ones who fell into fist held stances.

One of the cries was cut off short with a _thump_ , causing the students to watch dumbly as a stick bounces to the floor, followed by one of the teenagers – a red mark and blood blossoming over his face.

"Blah, blah, blah _._ Don't you ever shut up?" The bored voice of Gintoki called out, causing multiple coloured eyes to look up into the trees and at dull crimson ones. "All I can here is your yapping, old man. You goin' inta heat or s'mething?"

Against her better judgement, Gintoki dropped down from her spot in the tree – it was useless anyway, they knew she was there – the sound of muffled metal clanking wasn't lost in the now silent shrine grounds.

Bare feet didn't move from the grass she landed on and instead she shifted the weight of Shouyous' katana to rest on her shoulder, her dull, fish-like crimson eyes watching them all.

Silence.

" _O-Old man?!"_ The old man screeched, causing Gintoki to pick at her ear again and tighten her hold on the katana.

"Eh? Don't only old men go bald?" Crimson eyes look up to the sky, as she tried to remember whatever Shouyou told her that time.

Takasugi and Katsura share the same expression of dumbfoundness, minds blank with the inability to understand what was folding out in front of them.

Teeth gritted together again, and the old man ran towards girl. Too filled with anger to listen to his classmates as they told him to stop. _That's a real sword you idiot_.

 _"Die!"_

Crimson eyes snap down and onto the idiot running at her, practice sword raised high, only it glinted silver and red.

Something neither Takasugi nor Katsura could explain flashed in dull eyes as the messy haired child shifted into a stance, the sheathed, gold guarded katana sat at her hip, one hand curled around the hilt and pulling it out slightly.

Not that the older student noticed as he continued to run. Blinded.

There's a shift in the air as the teenager brought his practice sword down and the same, unreasonable thought flashes in both Takasugi's and Katsura's minds.

 _'He's going to die.'_

There was another shift in the air. This time complemented with the flutter of white cloth, pale hair and a clatter.

Standing in front of the odd haired child – with his back towards the balding teenager – was an adult, one hand gripping the hilt of the katana – stopping the girl from drawing it and killing the teenager – the other hand ruffling white hair.

In two and on the ground, laid the practice sword, useless and never to be used again.

"Gintoki." The adult males' voice is a mixture of sternness and softness. "Do you remember what I told you?" he asks, not even bothering to take note of the multiple thuds that sound behind him that catch the attention of the two dark haired boys – who both couldn't help but gape at the sight of every teenager knocked out with comical bumps poking out of their heads.

Gintoki nodded and shifted to stand up better before leaning the katana on her shoulder again. Crimson eyes falling close.

Shouyou stepped back and turned a soft smile onto the only two standing boys, grey eyes sparkling in warmth.

"I think it's about time you children head home for the day. Don't you think, my little samurai?"

Takasugi and Katsura nod, unable to form words as the platinum haired adult and white haired child walk away. Gintoki asking what the building was and Shouyou explaining what the shrine is and used for.

"Wh-Who is that?" Takasugi hesitated in asking as his mind caught up somewhat.

"I've only heard rumours." Katsura sounded, breath caught in his throat, "A samurai with a white haired child in tow, recently opened a private school in one of the older clan estate homes near the cemetery. He's teaching poor kids for free."

Katsura's voice fell to a whisper, "That's the founder of the Shouka Sonjuku, Yoshida Shouyou."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Nishi blinks before letting out a giggle while shaking her head, a few the other students who were packing up the training building also joining in on the laughter. "Y-You wanna challenge Sensei?" her laughter continued.

"Guys, stop." Hikaru cut in, causing the others to muffle their laughter and bring attention to himself. "We're not like your fancy schools." He waved his hand softly, "We don't concentrate on fighting. This is a side thing Sensei does for those who wish to learn. So challengers don't mean anything."

"Plus," Nishi jumped back in, pig tails bouncing, "We've also promised not to practice without Sensei's permission and him watching. For safety."

There's a clatter as Ren set down two buckets, a white cat jumping out of one while the other was held out to Akira who huffed and grabbed the bucket, dropping the rags he was carrying onto the lighter haired boy's head. "He's not here anyway. You missed him by about… five?" Ren removed the rags that didn't fall off in a dramatic fashion, causing the taller boy to roll his eyes, the white cat slinking around Rens' ankles.

"I guess you could wait." Hikaru drew the attention of the room back to himself.

"Not that it matters much, he said he was going to look for Gin." Akira gave another huff, blowing his hair away from his eyes.

"And I have." The collective group jumped at the warmth filled voice, "Gintoki didn't go far this time."

"Sensei!"

Shouyou eyes locked onto the child that didn't belong, "Oh? What can I do for you, little samurai?"

Takasugi gave a bow, "I'm Takasugi Shinsuke, doujo challenger."

"Doujo challenger?" Shouyou repeated, his smile dropping only a little, "You are aware that Shouka Sonjuku is a temple school Takasugi-kun?"

"Yes sir."

The founder of the school gave a hum.

"Gintoki."

"Hmm?" the white haired child behind the adult returned, the katana still leaning on her shoulder and dull eyes still looking elsewhere.

"Get yourself and our challenger set up."

Takasugi's head shot up.

Shouyou gave a smile, "Gintoki here will be you opponent." He turned slightly to look at the white haired child and held his hand out. Only after a moment the katana was placed in his hand and Gintoki stepped around everyone and towards the racks holding the practice swords, she picked two up and looked over them for any cracks.

Dull, crimson eyes settled onto Takasugi. "Heads up." She called out, chucking one of the practice swords over to Takasugi who fumbled to catch it as she turned to look at two other students. "Can we borrow the chest plates please?"

It took longer then what Takasugi thought it would for the both of them to be set up – Gintoki having to change clothing first, allowing time for the other students to wipe down the floor boards –but it wasn't long for the still gathered students to make a circle around them, Shouyou in between them with a hand raised in the air.

"Ready? Start!"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Maybe I should have called the match sooner." Shouyou tossed the thought out as Takasugi opened his eyes. A patch on his cheek from where Gintoki's last hit landed and bandages wrapped around his chest from the other encounters with the sword.

"Let's be glad this is the extent of your injuries. I know that my little Shiroyasha can hit hard sometimes."

Takasugi sat up with a small grimace, eyes settling onto the blanket belonging to the bedded he laid on. "…I actually wanted to fight you. I didn't think I would lose to him…"

Grey eyes blinked before quiet laughter filled the air, gaining an irritated look from the bed ridden child. "Think nothing of my laughter." Shouyou wave a hand, lightly. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one to think that Gintoki was a boy at first."

"Eh?"

Shouyou folded his arms, smile still in place. "You are plenty strong. After all, you manage to push Gintoki into such a state, my little doujo challenger."

Takasugi blinked blankly, "I lost to a girl." His voice just as blank.

"As has all my other students that participate in learning the art of the sword. And because they lost, it is why they, and you, will grow stronger."

Emerald eyes looked up to grey. "The ones who win only gain self-satisfaction and arrogance, but you have gained something far more meaningful. There's no reason to be ashamed." Shouyou looked away and over to where he heard footsteps stop. "Besides, my little Shiroyasha is a unique case. In order to live and survive she was forced to grow strong and because of that, what you see as victory and loss, she sees something else."

"…Did you take her in, too? Like all the other kids?"

"Who knows? Did I take her in? Or did she pick me up? I honestly can't tell anymore."

Takasugi paused, before pushing the words to the back of his head, "What's the point of gathering kids of unknown births and backgrounds, and teaching them? Whether it be with swords or words? You think such people can become samurai?"

Shouyou turned his head away. "That is the question, isn't it? I can't wait to find out the answer myself."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Point! And match!" Shouyou called out as he looked at the frozen forms of the two fighters, Gintoki knocked to the floor, Takasugi with his sword out wide.

The gathered students gave out cries of excitement before they crowded around the dark purple haired boy.

"That was so cool!"

"You did it!"

Hikaru gave a whistle. "Didn't think he had it in him."

"But when you look at the two, Gin's not as winded as Takasugi-san is." Ren pointed out absently scratching Shiro's head while yellow eyes stayed on the white haired child who picked herself up.

"Maa," Hikaru shrugged, "He still managed to knock her down. I've only seen Sensei do that."

"Probably why she thinks nothing of it?" Akira tilted his head, huffing at the hair that fell into his eyes.

Hikaru felt sweat gather, "I don't get why you don't cut it."

"And it's none of your bee's wax."

The half blinded child lifted his arms up. "But you got a point. The others get all high and mighty at times if they manage to hit Gin more than once. But Gin's…" He waved his hands out in front of him, "Y'know."

"Hmm."

"And who are you?" Gintoki's raised voice caught the attention of everyone, she talked more than what she did when the school first opened, but it was still odd to hear the white haired child speak towards someone who wasn't their sensei.

"I'm Katsura Kotarou. Your new classmate."

"…When the hell did he get here?"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

With the two new semi-additions to the classroom – some days they would join in, other days there was no sign of one or the other or both – things became more interesting, Shouyou found.

Having someone around her own age with the possibility of beating her – or in her eyes, killing her, because if someone lands a hit, she would have been left for dead – Gintoki started to show up at the class training sessions with the others on her own will instead of being collected by him.

Katsura Kotarou is a surprise. Seemingly taken it upon himself to become friends with the dull, fish-like crimson eyed child and forcing her to show other emotions in crimson pools – which also resulted in Gintoki giving Katsura the nickname of Zura, which became infectious to the rest of the students much to the disapproval of the boy.

Shouyou also gives her a family name – Sakata, after that blood covered rice field – after she gave an answer to a question he asked the rest of the class one day.

 _Gintoki?_

 _Hmm?_

 _What do you want to do when you grow up?_

 _Crimson eyes stayed locked onto the pink petal on her desk._

 _…I want to raise my own family._

It's a slight stab to the heart – and that's strange in on itself, how long as it been since any of him felt that? – But isn't that what any parent feels when their child talks about a life beyond you?

That.

And he's also not sure if she will ever be able to follow through with it.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Black eyes reflected crimson.

She knows those eyes.

Because before Shouyou, they were to only ones that blinked back at her.

The black mass was also the only thing Shouyou wouldn't explain much about. Other than them being birds and scavengers.

And had he not explained the meanings behind every other bird Gintoki asked about, she would have paid no mind.

Crimson watches black take flight.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Now isn't that a pleasant sight." Katsura commented, caramel eyes looking up to the child hanging from a tree by a rope around his chest and arms. "There's a moron flying in the sky."

Takasugi lifted his head up. "That depends on what angle you look up at." There was no bite to his tone, "Here I can look down on a moron without the possibility of them flashing something I don't want to see."

The longer haired boy gave a silent sigh as he leant onto the wall lining the edges of Takasugi's home. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"There's nothing I can do." Takasugi kicked his feet slightly, making himself swing. "I was told I'd be disowned if I ever set foot in that school again."

"Your father caught wind of that rumour then. The one saying that the Shouka Sonjuku School gathers local kids and sets them against the bakufu…"

Takasugi felt a smile tug at his lips, "Sounds about right. You can't say you didn't hear him, that samurai, I know what you're like. But think about it, if all the samurai were like the ones he talks about, this country would fall to ruin."

"Perhaps. But they were a pleasant bunch. I used to think, that samurai were prisoners, shackled by their own hand." Katsura leant his head on the wall, shifting when his pony tail dug into his skull. "You said I was a prodigy. Able to become a samurai in any school I wanted. I wonder, is it possible to become such a free-spirited samurai when everyone around you is shoving their ideals down your throat?"

The boy hanging from the tree made no sound.

"I asked you what type of samurai you wanted to be, you said you didn't know, but, I never did tell you the one I want to be." The other boy pushed off of the wall. "I want to be my own samurai. Free to follow my own bushido."

With that, Katsura left.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki becomes twitchy again.

Because there is something that moves around the edges of the school, but she can never find what it is.

She knows that Takasugi has taken to standing at the fence instead of walking in like he used to – the damn creep – but he wears bright colours and isn't easy to miss during the day – he never comes at night.

And Zura tends to pop up out at random – almost getting stabbed more than once.

The other thing is the opposite.

A dark figure. Gone before she can make out the shape of whatever it is. Sticks to the fence line cutting forest from the school. And she sees it the most during the night – she has caught it in the corner of her eye once or twice when Shouyou teachers her outside of class and that's even more creepy then Takasugi watching classes from outside the school.

It makes her grip the golden guarded katana tighter.

And Shouyou notices.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You nearly had me, Gintoki._

 _Where?_

 _There._

 _Could you add more detail?_

 _Right around there._

 _You're still not helping. Say, Shouyou, how can I be as strong as you? I've only lost to the challenger, before that I've never lost, not even to grown-ups, but then I met you… You're far less simple then a grown-up. You may as well be a giant. Something that never dies, that's how myths work yeah?_

 _Myths die out and are based on what was once true, otherwise how else would one think of a half man, half horse creature._

 _You're not listening again. I'm saying I've never seen a monster like you… Shouyou, what were you doing before I caught your attention? Who are you? What are you?_

 _…You were called the 'Corpse Eating Demon', so you should understand. There's no difference between a demon and the child of a demon._

 _You're saying you were left alone then? Kill to live? And all the fancy words for how I was?_

 _Something like that. Demons. Inhuman beings that are only born within a bloody pool of sin. You were left to drown in that pool for whatever reason. And I saw a mirror. But I don't want you to. So Gintoki, stop trying to grow stronger by imitating me. I'm only going to teach you the proper way to wield the sword, not like mine, not like the one you used to use. You have to grow stronger than me using that sword, the one in your soul, the one of a human._

 _I expect great things from you, Gintoki. Someday, hopefully… you'll cut down the demon that I am. Remember, a demon can't cut another demon._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

She only pays attention to the scratchy voices when she notices the words school and shut down. Sitting up from her branch in the old sakura tree, crimson eyes latch onto the forms of a group of old men and Takasugi. Her grip on her katana shifts so she can draw the weapon.

"…-pens when you step out of line and insult us samurai!"

"He'll be lucky if he's only run out of town with that demon brat!"

The old men shuffle forwards, closing in on Takasugi – closing in on the school.

Crimson eyes narrow slightly before the fish-like look returns and suddenly there's a sword between the old men and Takasugi – the old men and the school that makes Shouyou smile.

"Eh?"

"Shouldn't old men like you be having your midday nap? If you need help, drink warm milk and keep your stomach covered." There's a thud as bare feet make contact with a stupid looking face. "If that doesn't work, hit your head hard enough on a wall and maybe you won't wake up again." With the same bored tone, she looks up from where she could feel blood against her skin and at the stupefied looks she's given before she hops off the old man's face.

"You-"

"The Demon…"

"Run!"

Dull crimson eyes look on, uninterested as the group run off, dragging their bloodied friend along behind them. Ignoring the look Takasugi's giving her – it wasn't as stupid as the one he and Zura made back at the shrine – Gintoki walks over to the katana sticking out of the dirt and pulls it out to look over it for any cracks before sheathing it and propping it onto her shoulder.

She blinks back at the other child waiting a moment for him to say something before turning away, a finger picking at an ear as she walked off.

"Hold on."

Gintoki stops, removing her finger from her ear as she tilted her head. "Hmm?"

Takasugi pauses and licks his dried lips. "…You heard what they said right? About the school?" – it wasn't what he really wanted to ask.

"Didn't have much a choice, their voices are annoying."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Don't draw them." Shouyou's voice cuts through the night air, pausing the two children in their attack and stoping the adults from drawing their swords. "Keep your swords sheathed, all of you." He stood behind the group of five adult males with Gintoki a few steps behind him. "Please don't make me draw mine."

"Yoshida Shouyou!"

"Damn you!"

"And the Demon brat!"

Grey eyes narrowed as Shouyou walked forward, causing the group in front of him to split and back away from him.

"You can say what you want about me. If you don't want me around, just ask and I'll gladly leave." He stopped once he passed through the group and turned his head to direct his crimson glare over his shoulder, "However," He places his hand on his sheathed katana and not a moment later the hilts from five swords are separated from blades. "If you point those blades at my students, I won't hesitate to truly topple this government of yours."

The men squeak, before turning on the spot and booking it, almost knocking Gintoki to the ground had she not held her sheathed blade up to force them to go around her in fear. After a moment she walked over to the platinum haired adult, stepping over discarded hilts.

"Shouyou." Gintoki calls out, causing grey eyes to blink at her.

A smile's given and a hand ruffles white hair.

"I'm sorry, Doujo Challenger." Shouyou addressed Takasugi, fingers still running through white strands as he turns his gaze to the shortest child. "But there is no school left for you to challenge. Gintoki and I won't be around for much longer either." His voice soft.

"Don't worry about it." Takasugi closes his eyes and hefts his bokken onto his shoulder, a smirk in place. "My target isn't some temple school." Emerald eyes open again and look up at Shouyou. "My target is you, Shouyou-sensei."

"It isn't a classroom that makes a school." Katsura adds, his own smile growing, "But rather the teacher. So long as you are there, whether it be a meadow or farm or haunted house, it'll be our school, Shouyou-sensei."

"The newbie's right Sensei!" the attention of the four was drawn up and onto the four children sitting on one of the walls. Nishi gave a bright grin which was followed by the three boys and cat.

"Count us in, Sensei!"

Shouyou's surprised look fell into a smile.

"Looks like you can continue teaching your students, Shouyou."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki doesn't know how long Shouyou was teaching while constantly on the move before they manage to find an abandon building fit for living in.

This time, there were no towns close by and instead of trees, it's surrounded by farm land. It was smaller than the one they had before, meaning all the boys shared one room while she and Nishi shared the room that was converted into a classroom during the day and Shouyou had his own room – though the smallest out of the three bedrooms.

It also didn't have a doujo. Resulting in them using the fields instead – which lead to laughter being shared whenever someone manage to trip over something, Akira holding the record at twenty-six with Takasugi behind him at twenty-four.

Hikaru also started taking up the art of the sword despite his lack of sight in one eye – and somehow managed to have the second least falls at six, Gintoki and Shouyou beating everyone out by having none.

It wasn't perfect – Gintoki still didn't understand the word, it made no sense.

But it was home.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Hey, Zura…_

 _Not Zura, it's Katsura! One syllable Gintoki! One!_

 _Details. Zura, have a match with me? Chibisugi is becoming predictable._

 _Hey! I've got fifty-seven wins and fifty-six losses. I'm winning._

 _What are you counting as wins, Chibisugi?_

 _Don't call me that! And a win's a win!_

 _So what do you say, Zura?_

 _There's no point Gintoki. "A General shouldn't carelessly sully his name with persona battles," is what he says._

 _That's right. I'm all for you two not hurting each other, but…_

 _No "buts". That's when things get complicated. …I'll be this "general" you keep going on about, so you can be Zura._

 _What?_

 _It's this "general" thing that stops you from being Zura. I'll be your general. So, when you're with me, you just be Zura._

 _Wh-What are you sayi-_

 _So let your hair fall lose, just do as you want. Chibisugi can also be a general._

 _Why you pulling me into this?! And stop calling me that, fuzz-ball!_

 _What was that, Shorty?! I couldn't hear you from down there, speak up!_

 _You're barely taller than me!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

He watches as Gintoki pokes at the headless body of the bird.

"You don't like them much, do you Shouyou? These Crows."

He really didn't.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

When she's finally able to catch the dark figure – that's taken to following them and stalking about the grounds.

She thinks – as she draws her katana – it's only because his white hair is illuminated by orange and yellow – just like hers, no doubt – and he's the only one who isn't running at her with swords dripping in red.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Takasugi coughs and splutters, trying to remove the ash and smoke from his lungs as he crawls along the floor boards of the house turned school. The sound of Katsura also coughing behind him is reassuring.

He picks up his crawling pace when he notices – with burning eyes – one of the doors that leads outside hasn't been fully taken over by flames. He struggles with it and it's only when Katsura catches up do they manage to open it and tumble away from the burning building.

They share a coughing fit as they make it to the grass, the bushes lining the edges of the houses' yard burned away as flames danced along the slightly wet and sticky grass.

"W-We need to find the others." Takasugi manages to wheeze out, rubbing at his eyes only to stop in confusion as something wet brushes over his face. Emerald eyes squint at his hand as he tries to make sense of something wet in the middle of a house fire.

It's red.

"Ta-Takasugi…"

He turns to look at Katsura – his mind still trying to work out what he was seeing and warning him to get out – who doesn't look at him, instead he's looking at their feet, caramel coloured eyes wide.

Following the others gaze he immediately wishes he didn't.

Because he's returned with the horror stricken look on Nishi's too pale face and Akira's hair finally out of his black eyes that would never see again.

And red.

He jerks and looks down at his hand and sees the blood of his friends on his hands and clothing.

Takasugi swallows the bile that's trying to get out and blocks out the colour red and instead focuses on getting out because it's a sword that killed his friends and the house is still burning and something is telling him staying any longer is too long and they _need to go now_.

He reaches out and pulls on Katsura hand, grimacing when he notices an added wetness coating his hand "We need to go."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

As they make their way out of the yard, they come across both Hikaru and Ren.

Both never to see the sunlight again.

They also come across another sight that will stay with them long after death.

Gintoki – white hair mattered with red, and bloodied gold, guarded katana just out of reach – struggling under the form of another person with white hair – a male, a few years older than them – and a few – three – bodies scattered around them sharing the same clothing with the white haired male.

All dead, if the way their bodies rested in pools of dark liquid was any indication.

And suddenly Gintoki's body goes limp and the two scream because they can't lose anyone else.

Their bodies are already moving.

But they only know the colour black.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Gintoki, look after things for me._

 _Don't worry._

 _It's not such a big deal._

 _I'll be back very soon._

 _So, until then, please protect our friends._

 _Protect everyone, for me._

 _Promise me that._

Crimson eyes open.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

The other fighters are quick to learn that three of the one hundred and forty something recruits are going to be the most valuable to them in multiple ways.

They are also quick to learn that the only female of the one hundred and forty something recruits isn't afraid to hit someone half way across whatever place they were camping at.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

He's curious – in that shaky kind of way.

Of how she – dressed in white – can disappear in the middle of a battle and take the Amanto by surprise.

Of how she can ignore the blood clinging to her hair.

Of how she can tell if something – plant or animal – is safe to eat – a few have died thinking they knew better, she doesn't bat an eye at their bodies.

Of how she knows of a number of ways to collect water without there being a water sauce.

Of how she can track the movements of people – and Amanto by extent – through the land.

Of how she doesn't shake after their first battle.

He's curious but doesn't say anything as fingers thread through his hair – she always manages to remove whatever is tangled in long strands.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

He doubles back when he hears the tail end of a name that only – used to – came from one persons' mouth.

 _White Yakshini._

 _Shiroyasha._

 _That's what they call her._

 _It fits, white covered in red. A sword that passes through anything it's put against._

And he understands.

He understands why she's isolating herself up in tree tops.

He understands the dead smile that's becoming frightfully familiar over the past weeks.

He understands why she doesn't talk as much during the meetings before a battle.

He understands the sudden less amount of lust filled looks she gets – though, he's silently thankful for that.

He makes a sharp turn and disappears into the tree line with only the kicks of his coat on his legs and sword to accompany him.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

He snaps at her once, strikes at her even.

And she doesn't do anything in return.

And that's _frustrating_.

She looks at him with those dull crimson eyes he can't read before she leaves.

Stepping over the bodies of children without even looking.

He's left with a strange sensation of _this is normal for her_.

And his helmet leaves a dent in one of the many trees around them.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Do we still have no idea what this is?"

"If they didn't keep dying I would be compelled to think it was Gin-"

"The 'ell do you think I would get the time and stuff to dye their hair Chi-"

"Why is it always something with you two…"

Obnoxious laughter.

"Shuddup!"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"They call themselves 'World Bre- Hey! Watch where you're pokin' that!"

"Stay still then!" Katsura snaps back, looping the thin piece of wire to poke it back into redden skin of her right arm and out again.

Gintoki huffs and gives the wall a blank look "They call themselves 'World Breakers'. And I'd hazard a guess that they are behind this disease that's taking us out."

"Did you find out how it's spreads?" Takasugi asks from the other side of the closed door. "Or how they use it?"

Gintoki snorts, "I didn't push my luck." She hisses when the wire's pulled tight, closing skin and muscle together. "…Well, they found us before we could hear anything else. They attack with flying purple shit though."

She could feel the two raised eyebrows. "Purple flames burning paper with some writing on it. And jingly, stabby sticks."

Katsura huffs a warm breath.

There's a thud as another body joins Takasugi outside the door. "Well I don't fancy calling 'em 'World Breaker', sounds like we're jinxing ourselves." Sakamoto's voice easily carries into the room. "Let's call them 'Enmi'!"

Another thud that puts a small pause in laughter is the only sign that Takasugi had kicked the laughter infected teen.

"Like that's any better!"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _The 'ell ya talkin' 'bout?! It's Gintoki-san hands down!_

 _You saw what she did today right? Took down that General with a surprise attack that even Katsura-san wasn't sure would work!_

 _You're forgetting her demon-like fighting style, man. The Warrior races of the Amanto don't come close to that! Doubt anyone on the enemies' side or ours could take her down._

 _The strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings is obviously the Shiroyasha! Sakata Gintoki!_

 _No one cares if ya wanna bed her moron! We ain't blind! Listen! Without the help of the Kiheitai that surprise attack wouldn't have worked!_

 _Without a doubt the strongest is the one with the battle tactics that even weapons of the Amanto can't keep up with, the one that manage to take down two battleships in a blink of an eye, the commander of us, the Kiheitai Commander! Takasugi Shinsuke!_

 _And that's why your opinion isn't valued. You're both part of the Kiheitai._

 _Ya're'll are forgetting the reason why we still have weapons, armour, money and new solders, everything! And it's all because of the loud guy! He maybe in the background but we wouldn't be holding up as well without the help of The Dragon of Karasurahama, Sakamoto Tatsuma!_

 _…Without the doubt he's the loudest and has an eye for money but strength wise…?_

 _There's a point there. So it's either Gintoki-san or Takasugi-san…_

 _What about Katsura-san?_

 _That's a hard one. He can both scold and calm Gintoki-san and Takasugi-san at once whenever they get too rowdy. So you could say he's the leader among the four._

 _He's a General alright. Can you imagine any of the other three leading all of us?_

 _But comparing him and the others in terms of individual strength? That's tough. He's more of a defence fighter, while Gintoki-san and Takasugi-san are 'all in' and as such, they get the most of the spot light._

 _The Amanto call him 'Runaway Kotarou' and it's easy to see why._

 _Hey!_

 _Let me explain! He doesn't rush in to attack. And it's rare to see him in a full focus fight. He's normally with Gintoki-san on the backlines if it gets bad. Meaning none of us see him fight. And with the Shiroyasha seen as the biggest threat…_

"Zura, a coward? You really don't get it do ya? Both Gintoki and Takasugi would laugh at ya fer that. It's like ya said, you only know what's told.

"No one talks 'bout the fact that in a war, fighting a losing battle is much harder than fighting a winning one. Unless ya know when to retreat and how to minimizer yer losses, you won't be able to regroup. Zura shoulders a different war to the rest of us. He fights the part of the war where there is no glory, the one where you're protecting your comrades.

"Without him the war would've been over a long time ago.

"How 'bout we forget the enemies name fer him? And remember the one Gintoki and Takasugi gave 'im? The Rampaging Noble, Katsura Kotarou!"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Katsura snaps up from his rarely gained sleep, sweat falling off of his skin and gasps of air making it pass lips, already open eyes echoed with fear.

A straggle gasp from his left and a whimper from his right tell him he wasn't the only one whose night is plagued with nightmares. He doesn't turn to look at his tent mates, giving them time to calm down and along with himself.

It isn't the first time he's had a nightmare – he's been having them ever since his grandmother died – and he knows it's not the last.

But it felt real.

 _Too real_.

And he's ripping off the blanket he shares with Takasugi and Sakamoto for the night – because they had to burn half their supplies, with having no way to know how the virus that's killing them is spread – and stumbling out the tent, almost tripping over the blanket when it tangles in his legs.

With the years of being in the war, he automatically notes that the other two are behind him and not yelling at him.

But that's not important.

What's important is finding Gintoki.

Because it's impossible, the nightmare that felt too real couldn't be true.

She couldn't be dead.

Some part of his brain that isn't overcome with fear, horror and whatever else – the part that's blocks out emotions in order for survival, in order for his comrades and friends survival – reminds him that Gintoki has west watch and that's the direction he heads in.

He tackles her when she becomes in lunging distance cutting off her confused 'Zura?', gaining a muffled yelp instead – because there's no need to wake up the whole camp, that is if they're aren't already awake from the three running from one side of it to the other – and proceeds to remover her armour, giving it a quick glance before he's looking for any red on white – which is stupid because there will always be red on white and he's caught her more than once hiding her own injuries under blood stained white.

So he starts pulling at clothes, wanting to know for a fact that she hasn't been run through.

And is instantly punched in the face, sending him off of Gintoki and rolling onto the dirt.

"The hell you doing Zura?!" She hisses.

He winces because he knows from time to time how the other war fighters look at the lone female teenager fighting in a war – he's the only one she lets in the room or tent when she gains an injury she can't treat herself or he and Takasugi and Sakamoto bug her enough to let him treat one she hasn't because she deems it unneeded and even that's met with conditions – and he can see how this looks to her.

"Gintoki, you're not injured?" Sakamoto walks pass the floored Katsura – who looks like he's about to mumble some language no one understands – and crouches near the silver head, hands hovering near her face – but not touching –, forcing crimson to look into azure.

"No?" silver eye brows narrow, "Why would I be? We're in the middle of relocating."

"So, no sword through the gut?" Takasugi's blunt question makes Katsura and Sakamoto wince.

"I wouldn't be up if I did Chibisugi!" Is her reply and it's a bad one because Katsura's already tackling her again, pulling Sakamoto with him because he's in the way and he wants to know that she's there and still breathing.

Takasugi moves to help them up but is instead pulled down and into the dog pile.

Because it's the easiest way to know that they are all alive and kicking.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It's the flash of bright blue that results in everyone trading whatever they had in hand – they manage to make it to their next main camp and where in the middle of setting it up – for their swords.

It's when the light fades away that everyone moves in one swift go to circle the group that was in the middle of the light, swords pointed directly at them to detain them – others hang back from the circle in case the group manages to pass the swords pointed at them.

"T-Tama, you sure this is the right time?" The plain boy with glasses stutters, but holds a firm hand to the sword that's at his hip and keeps his eyes on the faces around him, not the swords.

"It's not the exact time I dropped her off at. I figured we would take a few days to plan things out." This time it was a girl with green hair that speaks, her voice even.

"That's all well and good." The male with the cigarette in his mouth was the next to speak, "But it doesn't explain why we have swords pointed at our throats."

"No, it does." The male with long hair says, causing tensions in the soldiers to rise and metal to glint under the sun. It's a familiar voice, if only slightly different, "We're in the middle of a Joui camp."

"Of all places…!" The smoker bit down on his cigarette.

"State your business!"

"We come in peace." It's the sandy blonde that holds his voice flat while scarlet eyes glinted in danger.

"Don't give them a classic alien invasion line!" Glasses snaps.

"Don't get any closer to them!" Gintoki's voice causes multiple heads to snap up and over to the roof of the rotting building she's standing on – funnily enough, only the long haired male and gorilla don't – "The redhead's a Yato!" In easy movement, more swords were pointed at the group – mainly at the girl that just was just identified as the most dangerous.

"We don't mean any harm." Long hair cuts in, covering whatever escapes the lips of a few of them, the voice that's so familiar it hurts and makes a few swords waver. "We came here to save someone who means a lot to us."

He takes a breath and a familiar caramel eye turns to Gintoki, the other held closed with a jiggered scar marinating skin. "I'm Katsura Kotarou from fifteen years, maybe more, in the future. We came here to stop Gintoki from killing herself and giving us a future we don't want."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

None of the four question why there was only one of them among the time travellers.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

The group of four watch on as the time travellers meet up with the silver head who had gone for the kill on the decoy Gintoki they used.

"You really did try to kill yourself…" Takasugi's voice was empty.

There was added battle cries as the small army ran out to attack, following the lead of their Gintoki. First contact showed just how small the group was compared to the Amanto – compared to the Joui army – but with a cloud of dust and bodies flying in the air, the deadlock's broken and the older Gintoki took the lead.

"Well it's not going to happen anymore." Sakamoto cuts in before the two pull themselves in to a fight with each other. "Let's sit back and watch Kintoki and Zura fight!" He lets out a laugh which is stopped somewhat when his head is pushed into the dirt.

"Gin! _Gin-_ toki! How hard is that?!"

"It's not Zura! It's Katsura!"

"The Enmi are moving." Takasugi didn't want to disturb the three, but with the bigger enemy moving, they all knew they had to pay attention.

They watch the small army work together. Six of them on the front line while half of their remaining forces concentrated on stopping the Enmi from using their poison while the other half work on taking out the Amanto.

They watch as three of the front line attackers run up the side of the crashed battle ship, watch as they disappear into it.

"Let's move."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

With a war cry, Sakamoto uses the back of one of the Amanto still standing to push himself up in the air, following the glowing red ball in the mass of purple cloud. Flipping in the air, he slices the dangerous but weak ball of light, dispersing the cloud of purple that gathered around the female fighters.

With another flip he lands on the ground, a smirk growing on his face that stays as he moves to attack the Amanto that managed to live though the rush of purple, leaving the group of females to question what they saw.

Much calmer than his friend, Katsura plants himself on the ground and thumbs his sword out of its sheath before drawing it fully, cutting the red ball before sheathing the blade again, diffusing the cloud that gathered around the group with the giant duck, overgrown dog and his possible future self.

His own smirk forms before he ducks under a cleaver and unsheathes his sword again, cutting though material and skin. He continues onto the next Amanto.

Having to run the second furthest – _you have short legs Chibisugi admit it_ – Takasugi lunges at the orb that is flying over to the group dressed in black and gold, piercing it before he skids to a halt and flicks his sword out to the side, the gathered mass of purple dispelling.

Looking over his shoulder, he gives his own smirk his friends aren't be able to see. Ignoring the looks given from the members dressed in black and gold, he lets his gaze catch onto the mass of white disappearing into the downed ship before he turns to dig his blade into scales.

Gintoki stands back to back with the other silver head, sword – bokken – in hand and shoved into the mouth of the last Enmi standing, a frown – smirk – in place. Wind tussles silver hair, one head full slightly tamer then the other.

"I'll never be able to protect anything? Hardly. My sword may be filthy,"

"But there are still things that it can protect!"

Two sets of crimson glare and two swords move as one to destroy the last glowing orb of red, causing a burst of red and purple to explode from the Enmi host before it disappears, leaving two children – because even if they are older, they still look up at silver as though it meant everything – look up in confusion.

Because there was two of them there.

Now there is only one.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Oi, Zura…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would be selfish to tell them?"

"…Depends on what you want to tell them Gintoki. Only you know what could happen if you live. I only know what could happen if you die."

"…Well, it's not like we know what's going to happen now anyway. Maybe what happened for me, what happened for you, won't happen for them."

"Maybe."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

There's blood, a wince and the ability to pick up a sword lost.

 _He ain't dead yet._

 _So stop talking like he is._

 _He can't pick up a sword no more?_

 _So what._

 _There's more to fighting in a war then swinging a sword._

 _There's more to being a samurai then swinging a sword._

 _He sticked to being true to himself._

 _That's what counts._

 _Because who else would fight Sakamoto Tatsuma's war other than Sakamoto Tatsuma himself?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Gintoki, if I die, take care of Sensei. This is a favour I can only ask a fellow good-for-nothing._

 _Then I've got a favour to ask of a good-for-nothing, too. Don't die, Chibisugi._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Is this it? Rather than falling into the enemy's hands, we should commit seppuku and die as warriors._

 _What are you? Stupid? Stand up. If you have time to think of a beautiful end, then why not live beautifully until the end, Zura?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You're the reason why he started a school, aren't you. The one founded under a pine tree._

It's not a question.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

He knows exactly how long he's stayed underground.

He knows what will happen when he begins teaching the child that could have been his little Shiroyasha.

He knows that the two thumps that sound behind him are Kotarou and Shinsuke.

 _"Let's put your teachings to the test hmm?"_

He knows what the Amanto standing in front of him is going to do.

 _"Will your students choose to die in vain with you…"_

He knows what's going to be placed on Gintoki's shoulders.

 _"…Or will they choose to live on…"_

He knows the shadow that's looming at his back.

 _"…Even if they have to kill their own teacher with their own hands?"_

He knows that after this, his little Shiroyasha won't be able to ground him anymore.

 _"It's a fitting end for an educator like you, don't you think?"_

He knows that it'll hurt them all.

 _"N-No, Gintoki! Please! Please Stop!"_

He knows that he won't be there to wipe away the first tears that Gintoki sheds.

"Arigatou."

 _His head flies._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

After the war is declared over – the Joui members either killed, captured or on the run – Sakamoto searches for the one he knows who will never take his head.

Because he's already told Gintoki about his love for the stars and his dream of flying in them.

He just has another thing to ask his sister in all but blood.

When he does find her, the shrine she let him track her down to – because if she really wanted to disappear, no one would be able to find her other than her Sensei which won't happen anymore – is nothing but a blood bath.

Multiple bodies of Crows – Gintoki explaining to always be wary of both the bird and human – are slumped about, their blood collecting in pools and soaking into the wood.

He pulls out the knife he's taken to carrying – because it's his sword hand he can't use any more doesn't mean he can't do anything else – and slowly creeps up the stairs of the shrine and to the partly opened door.

When he opens it, there are more bodies, but there is one still breathing and glaring from under red tainted silver and a sword pointed at him, an arm curled around her stomach, coated in blood.

He puts his knife away – because he knows her, knows that she wouldn't leave anyone standing – and slowly moves in through the door, hands held up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Gintoki. It's Tatsuma. You're safe now." There's a clatter and Gintoki drops her sword and favours curling her arm over her other.

Taking it as a sign of safe passage, Sakamoto moves over to her and holds one scarred hand and one not over cheeks and runs thumbs under crimson eyes. "It's okay. You're safe."

He keeps his scarred hand on her face – grounding her – while the other goes to move the arms circled around her mid-section.

When he manages to gently move her arms away he's not sure if what he sees is good or bad.

Because her stomach isn't what's cut open, it's lower and at the hips.

He pulls her head to the line of his neck and curls one hand gently in messy and bloodied hair.

Because, much like she knows his dream, he knows hers.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I'll be fine. Don't let me stop you from doing what you want._

 _…If you need anything…_

 _I'll find a way to contact you. You know I won't go with you, the stars are your thing, I need to make sure our idiot brothers don't kill the planet you, we, love so much._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I know! You can have my daughter, as proof of my loyalty! After all, she's just a leech some whore gave birth to and abandoned during the war!_

 _Hello. You ask who I am? I'm this idiot's daughter. Nah, I'm kidding, but listen. You can have this scum's and my, the Shiroyashas', heads. In return, you don't go after the others anymore._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Say, why have you been locked up here? Did you do something bad?_

 _Yeah. I've done a lot of things, too many to count, that'll make you forget you've been potty trained and for that, I gotta lose my head._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah. Run along. You're annoying me pipsqueak._

 _But the executioner says you aren't really a bad guy, Onee-chan. That all you did was protect a poor little girl. But now you… it's sad. Oh! I know Onee-chan! One day, when I become a great executioner, I'll take your head for you!_

 _Seriously?_

 _Hmm-mmm! I'll cut it so that you don't have to hurt anymore! I'll send you to heaven in peace. So, Onee-chan, promise me. Until I become a great executioner, you won't die, okay?_

 _Is that so? Peace, huh? Sounds good to me. Okay pipsqueak, I promise. Send me off in peace._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _When people sin and degenerate into demons, the only beings capable of turning them human again are humans themselves. That's why I have no right to cut you. A demon has no right to cut a fellow demon._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Hey, Baa-baa. Can I have one of those? I'm starving, feel like I'm about to die._

 _These are my husband's manju. You should be asking him._

 _So, what did my husband say?_

 _Beats me. Why would a dead person talk? I'll never forget this favour, but I have to pay it back some way. So, Jii-san, Baa-baa here probably doesn't have much time left. From now on, 'til the day she kicks the bucket, I'll protect her for you._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A silver eyebrow twitches at the sight of the tipped over Sunday glass. "My parfait…" Crimson eyes look up dully to watch bucktooth walk over to the clumsy teenager and pull at his hair. Hoisting herself up, Gintoki picks up the now empty glass. "Oi…"

"What?!"

A blank look is given before a small, thick heeled, black boot digs into a jaw, sending bucktooth flying into a feline Amanto table and blood in the air.

"What are you doing?!"

"That's what I want to know." Her voice is flat as she curls the hand that isn't in her white and blue yukata around her bokken. "Look closely." She shifts to show the empty Sunday glass. "Because you guys are going into heat," In an instant, her bokken makes contact with the skull of a cat, "My parfait fell over!"

"Who do you think we are?!"

Gintoki pitches the glass at another cat and changes her grip on her bokken. "I can't have parfaits often because of my damn blood sugar is too goddamn high!" Swinging the wooden sword, she knocks another cat away with enough force to send him into the wall. "And you killed it!"

Silence.

 _'Ah, shit…'_

Straightening herself up, Gintoki puffs at the hair that hangs in her eyes before walking pass glasses boy, slipping the bloodied bokken into his apron. "Damn it, hey kid, tell the girl that it tasted as good as always." With that, she slips out of the tea house.

"This is going to be a bad week…" She sighs, shoving her helmet on.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oooooi!"

"Huh?" Crimson, fish-like eyes blink, focusing on the police officers running behind the teenager.

"Over there!"

"Take responsibility for yourself! Don't drag me into this!" With a curse, Gintoki swings her leg over her scooter before removing her helmet and shoved it on the teenagers' head, trading it for the bokken and a wrist.

"Don't stand there, get on! Or we'll both be busted."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Giving a heavy sigh, Gintoki leans back on the wall as Glasses pulls the helmet off.

"I'm going to be fired for sure…" he mumbles, a black cloud gathering over his head.

"And? You weren't much help there anyway. You can always look for another job."

"How?!" He screeches, causing Gintoki to pick at her ear. "Places now-a-days don't need someone who can only swing a sword!"

"Stop screaming!" She snaps back, "Look around kid! You're not the only one down on their luck! There are samurai who call a cardboard box home! The only way to get around now kid, is to work for it! If you'ren't prepared to learn something other than swinging your down stairs sword around ya ain't goin' to get far!"

Gintoki gave huff, and runs a hand through slightly messy silver hair.

Glasses blink, "You're a samurai." It isn't a question.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. The only samurai around now are those who bark on command, and I sure as hell don't no more."

"Is that you Shin-chan? Aren't you meant to be working?"

"Ane-ue!"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Yorozuya Gin-chan?_

 _It's like you said earlier Shinpachi-kun. This era, you can't be picky about what jobs you do. So I do odd jobs for the right price. Though there are conditions but that's not important._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki let her expression follow the lead of the one Shinpachi is giving in her mirror, because in all purposes, it looks like she ran over a China styled girl – which she did – who is now lying motionless on the road – really, the girl should have been looking where she was going in the first place, it's a continuous road and she wasn't turning.

What it doesn't look like is that she hit an Amanto – thankfully, because if there is now one thing worse than hitting someone, it's hitting an Amanto, they take every action as an offence towards them – a Yato to be more precise.

She's fought a few before, enough to not _not_ know the difference between a normal umbrella and a weaponised one.

But it's fun to play the part.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Ah, here's the train. Take it and your bad luck and never come back girly._

 _I'd like to. But, come think about it, I don't have the money to get home. So I think I'll stay here a little longer and earn some money. Let me work for you._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Shinpachi doesn't know what to think about the silver haired female samurai.

Obsessed with sweats.

Lazy.

Holds a fascination with Jump.

Crushes on tv characters.

Flat out broke.

Over the top reactions.

Gambling addict.

Alcoholic.

And occasional nose picker.

She may as well be a child stuck in an adult's body.

If it wasn't for the wisdom she showed when she wanted.

If it wasn't for that fact she puts him, Ane-ue, Kagura-chan and Otose-san first.

If it wasn't for the fact that food for Kagura-chan was always put first in their spending money.

If it wasn't for the fact she could destroy a ship with a single swing of her bokken – granted it was at the energy source, but _still_.

If it wasn't for the fact that there was _something_ about her that drew him in – Ane-ue also agrees with him on this.

Shinpachi doesn't understand Sakata Gintoki at all.

But then again, he doesn't have to.

He _does_ understand though, that going from looking after only yourself to suddenly looking after two teens – more like ten with Kagura-chans' stomach – is hard. He tries making it easier on her by eating at home, but really, Ane-ue's dark matter shouldn't even be a thing and Gin-san is a _really_ good cook.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Kagura doesn't care what Gin-chan does.

Gin-chan's Gin-chan.

The one who took her in and fed her without making use of her status as a Yato.

The one who didn't kick her out when her stomach came to show.

The one who pushed things aside for her.

The one who payed attention to her.

The one who gave her a bed to sleep on.

The one who made an extra rule on the rule list for jobs just for her and Shinpachi.

The one who is like Mummy and her idiot big brother but at the same time _not_.

The one who is a really good cook.

The one who loves everything sweat.

The one who is lazy.

The one who is a bad influence

The one who looks after her.

The one who took away the loneliness.

Gin-chan's Gin-chan.

That's all there is to it.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **-Chapter 1 End-**


	2. Ch 2: The Demon's Connections

Gintama: The Third Leg of a Crow

 **General Fic Warning** : Genderbend, Female!Gintoki, Whole series spoilers, AU, OOCness, Not as humorous as Sorachi-Sensei's work - or anywhere near, Lack of fourth wall breaking, Any and all other Gintama warnings apply, Swearing, Child abuse, Darker then canon(?), Mentions of; beheadings, organ removal(hinted), blood, war,

Take note of the OOCness please, due to this fic not being a humorous as the original, characterisations will be off and not forgetting the fact that this fic holds a character that's been gender bend, meaning everyone who interacts with that character will have alterations.

 **Summary:**

 _It isn't a passing whisper that catches his attention. In fact there is nothing soft in the way he learns about the 'Corpse Eating Demon'.  
Shouyou still came across the Corpse Eating Demon, only it was a white haired, crimson eyed female child._

 **Title:** The title of this fic comes from Japanese mythology of a flying creature depicted as a three-legged crow called _Yatagarasu, (_ _八咫烏_ _, "eight-span crow")_ which is seen as evidence of the Will of Heaven and is symbolised as a form of guidance from Heaven.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know Japanese nor do I get half the references in this insaneness, stands to say that I don't own Gintama in any way, shape or form.

Gintama belongs to Sorachi-Sensei, our wonderful Gorilla who gifted us with this work of art!

 **Image/Cover art by ninjapanda16 (ninjapandabear16: Tumblr)**

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **The Demon's Connections**

Edited: 11/01/18

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It's like a slap in the face – or a foot – when he sees her again – in the city he's taken to hiding in no less. She's running around with two kids in tow – one a Yato of all things – and has been living in the apartment above the Otose Snack Bar for he doesn't know how long.

He's confused.

Because she isn't angry.

Because she's sharing the same living space as an Amanto.

Because she doesn't have a real sword by her side – something that was so rare to see.

Because she's perfectly happy walking around on the streets without hiding herself.

Because she hasn't been brought in by any of the police forces – the Shiroyasha is known for the colour of white and red, it's not like she does anything to stay away from the colour of white.

Because he knows what her expression of revenge is – even under everything she piles on top of it – and he can't see it anywhere.

So Katsura sits and waits for when he should hit the trigger for the bomb that's inside the package, it's only a slight surprise when it goes off from making contact with the ground in the yard of the canine Amanto's playground.

Gintoki still has that same crimson, dead fish-eye look.

"I don't really know what just happened, but I do know what we need to do…Run!" With permission granted, the two teenagers turn to run, Gintoki following.

Katsura tries to hold in the sigh that comes out when Glasses is immediately caught, creating a train reaction out of the trio. He pulls down the straw hat that goes with his disguise as a wandering monk and even though he knows Gintoki can take out the group of Amanto in one swing, he doesn't want to lose his chance of talking to her – because walking up to her door isn't as fun as this.

He lands on the head of the dog that's holding the three back and drops him to the floor.

Caramel looks into Crimson for the first time in ten years.

"Get out of here Gintoki."

"Zura?"

"Not Zura! It's Katsura! How many times do I have to remind you?!" Comes out of his mouth automatically – as though nothing's happened, even though that's not true.

He watches as silver eyebrows narrow, "What are you doing here?"

It's a testament on how rusty they've both become when the Amanto almost jump them. The glint in crimson he knows that's echoing in caramel doesn't last long because she's turning away and already hefting Glasses along by the arm and pushing the Yato forward.

"Run!"

He follows.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Shinpachi tightens his grip on his pant legs at the sight of the three of them on the television, "Ane-ue's going to kill me..." He lets go of his legs and turns to look at the lazing about Gintoki. "Gin-san, do you think this is part of some kind of conspiracy? Why are we in the middle of it?" He picked up his gaze from the floor, "I guess we got to meet Katsura-san. To think he would risk his own image to help us out." Coffee turned back to the silver head. "He's a friend of yours, isn't he? What type of person is he?"

Dead fish-like eyes blink, "Ahhh…" She doesn't bother picking up a cover story to feed the kids, "A terrorist."

"Heeeah?"

"Don't call me that." Katsura pulled open the door.

"Would you rather bomber, Zura?" Her voice is still uninterested in the situation, her body language repeating it as she gazes over her nails.

"I prefer us being called Jouishishi."

Gintoki let out a near silent sigh before turning her head towards Katsura, crimson looking straight past him and locking onto a familiar face.

"Jouishishi?!" Shinpachi repeated, gaping at the group that stands with Katsura.

Kagura bit down on a cracker and pulled her bright blue eyes away from the tv and onto the coffee eyed teen. "That sound's important. What's it mean, Shinpachi?"

"When the Amanto first came to Earth twenty years ago, there were some Samurai who didn't take to the Bakufu letting the Amanto walk in, so they banded together to fight both Amanto and those who were on the side of the Bakufu. They were known as the Jouishishi. I didn't think there were people who still supported it around."

"Well, Shinpachi." Gintoki lifted herself up to stand, "Looks like you were right about a conspiracy going on." She nodded her head in the direction of the group, "Don't you agree, postie?"

Kagura jumped up, pointing at man who crashed into Otoso's shop earlier. "Gin-chan's right! It's Creepy Critter!"

"What are you up to Katsura?"

He'll never admit it, but it hurts when she uses his family name – because she's only ever used it once.

Caramel eyes fall close, unable to look into crimson. "Even if it comes to underhanded tricks, I will accomplish my goal." Teeth gritted together, "I'm surprised you aren't doing anything, considering what they took from us, took from _you_." He glares off to the side of Gintoki's head – because, from this small amount of contact after so many years he's not sure if he's still able to read her, ever was able to read her – "Why have you put down your sword? Why won't you strike back at them, Shiroyasha, Sakata Gintoki?" He's vaguely aware that there are other people in the room and barely notices the sucked in air from the two teenagers.

His grip on his sword tightens and he closes his eyes again, "Why won't yo-" and suddenly there's a sword pointed at his throat and a demon at his back. Eyes wide open, he stares at the bokken that's brushing his skin.

"'Put down my sword'?" Gintoki repeated and now he's looking up into crimson, she hasn't moved from the spot that she stood up on, "What makes you think I did such a thing? Because of this?" She lifts the bokken up, lifts his chin up and it feels like a hand gripping, piercing- "It doesn't mean anything. My sword maybe sheathed and may gather dust from time to time. But it has never, ever been put down. My sword is my soul. My soul is my sword." She removes her bokken from his neck – removes the demon at his shoulder. "Don't ever imply I've gone against _his_ teachings."

"Gin-chan…"

"Gin-san…"

She takes a breath, "You follow your own bushido, I'll follow mine." She held her bokken up again, but this time to the side, away from any person in the room. "I'll protect what's in my country, what's in the rage of my sword. So don't pester me about this anymore. Our fight is over. We lost. Get over it. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want us to throw away our lives, never wanted it. So stop it. Stop this, Zura."

Katsura blinks and sees a white haired child gripping a sword too tightly. Shaking.

Sees red covering white.

Sees pleading crimson.

Sees tears.

Sees a lost girl who was forced to take the head of her father.

Sees Gintoki.

Katsura blinks again and the door is being kicked in-

"Stop where you are terrorist! This is the Shinsengumi! You're under arrest!"

-And Gintoki's already at the paper thin wall and kicking it in before Katsura can say run. Shinpachi and Kagura not far behind her steps down the hall and Katsura dogs after them.

"Who the hell are they?!" Shinpachi yelled in a panic, twisting his head to look over his shoulder.

"The Shinsengumi, they are a special police force under the control of the Shougunate." Katsura explained as he tapped the teenagers shoulder and pointedly points forwards. "They are the branch responsible for eliminating rebellious elements."

"Nice words for saying they are after your head." Gintoki says, her tone also panicked as she decked the face of a Shinsengumi member waiting in the hall they round into.

"They're after yours too!" Katsura snaps back.

"Yours is the only one known here!"

"Gin-chan! Why aren't they after my head?"

"We don't want them to take any of our heads Kagura-chan!"

"Hey!" Crimson eyes dart over to the voice and Gintoki drops to the ground at the gleam of a sword heading for her neck. Katsura continues forward down the hall, Kagura over one shoulder and Shinpachi's arm griped tightly in hand.

"Oi! Let me go! Gin-chan!"

Navy blue eyes look coldly down at the silver head at Hijikata's feet only to blink at the sight of the crimson eyed female. "A woman…?"

"Is that a trick question? Are you the ring leader here?" Gintoki asked, her tone full of boredom, crimson eyes looking on unimpressed at the police officer who let down his already broken up guard. "You're terrible if you are. You're wide open."

"Who are you to comment on my swordplay?" Hijikata growled out, eyebrow twitching, "I'll eat you up like the fish you are!" Pulling his sword out from the wall, Hijikata hesitates in jabbing at the silver head, when he does, the metal presses into wood – as he aimed to do – but it's the fact that the space next to his sword is empty that makes his head jerk up.

Gintoki stood up from her roll, dead, crimson, fish-like eyes look dully at the Shinsengumi Fukuchou – who didn't have the courtesy to hide his gawking – hands cupped around her mouth, she started to speak in an equally dull tone, "Oi, Police. We got a sexual harasser over here, book him."

"I am the police!" Hijikata barked back, not moving from his spot as he lashes his sword out.

"That's even worst, sexual harasser-san." She didn't flinch away from the blade that won't reach her and Hijikata bites down on the end of his cigarette.

"Other than the fact that you were hanging around known terrorist, you're not a normal citizen are you?" The Fukuchou asked slowly, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword while navy blue eyes flickered from the bokken tucked at the females' hip, to the toned arm that wasn't covered by the yukata and to crimson framed by silver.

A silver eyebrow raised, "I am a normal citizen, I work to pay rent and food bills and all that. No different to everyone else." Gintoki shifted before placing a hand onto her chin, the other holding her elbow. "Unless you count the fact I have a Yato causing my debt to deepen with all the food she eats…" Fish-like crimson met navy blue. "Do you, sexual harasser-san?"

Hijikata twitched, "Don't call me that."

"I'll take that as a no then."

There's another pause that's only broken by the rocket passing between them and hitting the wall, causing a small explosion to puff up. "The police are here to book the sexual harasser."

Hijikata coughed from his new position on the floor, free hand waving the dust away.

"Sexual harasser-san, are you alive?" Okita Sougo called out as he walked over to his superior.

"You trying to kill me Sougo?!"

"Tch, missed again…"

"What's that meant to mean?!" Hijikata growled at the teenaged police officer before navy blue eyes widened and snapped back down the dust covered hall, searching for the head of silver, "Where'd she go?"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Live beautifully, huh?_

 _What's beautiful about that?_

 _Gintoki?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _And that's the story Gin-san._

 _A marriage proposal? Don't they have rules at the places you work? Tae-chan? And you said he carries a sword? Must be some kind of police hot shot then… How old's this guy?_

 _No idea._

 _If this guy is a part of a police force, there's no telling who he has at his back. Hmm… Oi! Where are you stalker?!_

 _Who are you calling a stalker?!_

 _He's really here…_

 _…Oi, Tae-chan, you need to call a Zoo, your being followed by a gorilla…_

 _I tried, but the Zoo said that they aren't missing any gorillas._

 _You sure? There's one standing right in front of us. And it responded to stalker._

 _Of what relation are you to Otae-san?!_

 _This is my older sister, my family has a long standing tradition. For the younger siblings to be married, the person who wishes to take their hand has to beat the oldest in a one on one fight._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Fukuchou! The Kyokuchou got dumped?!_

 _Is it true his was defeated due to an underhanded trick?_

 _Getting dumped is one thing… but losing a fight?_

 _Who the hell is this silver-haired samurai?_

 _Shut up, there is no way Kondo-san lost. Who'd you hear that from anyway?_

 _Okita-taichou!_

 _I heard it from Hijikata-san._

 _I shouldn't have told him anything…_

 _You're the one who said it?!_

 _Is it true then?_

 _Shuddup!_

 _Yo! I see things are lively a usual around here._

 _Eh? What's wrong?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Oi, watch out Nii-chan."

Navy blue eyes look up at the sound of a dull voice. "Eh?" Hijikata backed up, barely missing the planks off wood that fell from the rooftop, cigarette burning on the floor. "Eh?!" Overbalancing, he fell over onto his butt, "Oi! You coulda killed me!"

"Not my fault you're reaction time is slow, I said heads up." The same flat voice answered, coming from the female who slid down the ladder.

"You mumbled!"

"Shuddup. I don't need any more hassle and bussle from this job, more so form someone like you." Gintoki removed her yellow safety helmet to scratch at messy silver hair.

Scarlet eyes widened and Hijikata gaped.

"You're the girl from the Ikedaya!"

Gintoki tilted her head, "Hmm?"

"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san. Told you we didn't have all the info we needed." Okita commented, tone bland.

"You can't be serious Sougo!"

"Who are you?" Gintoki cut in. Fish-like crimson eyes look on, "Could you be… Oogushi-kun? I thought you were meant to be younger…"

 _'Is she serious?'_

"Hey, Gin-san, stop slacking off and help out!"

"Coming, coming." Gintoki pushed her safety helmet back on, "See you around, Oogushi-kun. Work do to and all that…"

The two Shinsengumi members watched as Gintoki clambered up the ladder and back onto the roof. "She's gone. What should we do, Oogushi-kun?"

"Who're you calling Oogushi-kun?" Hijikata snarled before turning his head up to where the silver head disappeared to. "I didn't think I could forget someone so fast."

"That's surprising… then again, I don't think she's the first to call you sexual harasser, Oogushi-kun."

Hijikata unsheathed his sword and lashed it out, causing Okita to bend back slightly, "You knew?!"

"I'll give it to you though… She is forgettable."

"…Sougo, pass me your sword."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki pulled back the hair that hung in her eyes before giving them a dull look, "I'm going to need a haircut…"

"That's easy fixed." Gintoki let her hair slip from her fingers and turned her head to look over her shoulder so crimson could pin onto the new voice. "First preventing bombings, now you're repairing a roof? You don't stick to anything do you?" Hijikata lifted himself up onto the roof.

"Bombing?" Crimson blink, "Oh? So Oogushi-kun is really sexual harasser-san…"

"Not what I wanted you to remember… but I'll give credit where it's due, I don't think anyone's crazy enough to do what you did."

"Then you know better people then I do."

"I also didn't think anyone could defeat Kondo-san, but it makes more sense if it was a female who defeated him."

Gintoki blinked, "Kondo-san?" she echoed.

Hijikata let his eyes narrow at the silver heads words, "There was a girl he liked."

She raised an unimpressed – but still blank faced – eyebrow at the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, "There are a lot of people who like other people. Don't think you're interested in the number of people who ask for help in that department."

Hijikata pressed on, "Rumour has it that a silver haired samurai battled and defeated Kondo-san in order to stop our Kyokuchou from asking the girl to marry him."

There was a flicker of recognition in crimson eyes. "You mean the gorilla stalking 'Pachi's sister?"

At her words, Hijikata tossed Okita's sheathed sword over to Gintoki, whose arm shot out to grab the weapon. In even movements, Gintoki stood up slowly.

Crimson blinked and Hijikata threw his sheath into the air before bringing his sword around, the ring of metal was muffled by the sheath still sitting over Okita's blade.

"He may be a gorilla, but he's our Kyokuchou!"

A deadlock was formed, both sides pushing the swords together, creating muffled rattles, "Sexual harasser-san, you're missing the fact that he's stalking someone."

"Stop calling me that!" With anger filled force, Hijikata pushed the deadlock into his favour, causing Gintoki's balance to slip, forcing her to roll with the fall in order to both gain a new position and miss the attack he aimed at her head. Not wanting to give her a moment, he pushed forward and brought down an overhead swipe down, only for him to end up looking a dried, cracked roof tiles.

"What's with the sudden attacking, huh!?" A foot to the back of his shoulder sends Hijikata upper body forward, his legs slow on the uptake causing him to form a sloppy flip, "And you're leaving yourself wide open again!"

Hijikata brought his sword up, catching Gintoki on her thigh – she's dangerous, that much Hijikata now understood, limit her movements – causing the silver head to stumble when she landed on her injured leg.

"What are you doing Gin-san? If you keep mucking around I won't pay a dime!"

With one hand on her thigh and the other still gripping the sheathed sword Gintoki snapped back, "Shut it baldy! Do me a favour and call the police!"

"I am the police."

Crimson eyes look back at the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, "Is that right?" Gintoki huffed a small laugh, "Do they let law breakers into the police force willy-nilly now, sexual harasser-san?"

A black eyebrow twitched, "Is it in your job description to be this irritating?"

"Oh? How did-ja know?"

 _'She's pissing me off! However… she's not fighting the way I thought she would. She sounded like someone who would take whatever advantage they can get and yet, Sougo's sword is still sheathed.'_

Gintoki hisses as she removed her hand from her leg, letting more blood soak the fabric of the construction uniform she was given and crimson eyes assessed the damage done to her leg.

 _'It's not underestimation. So what is it?'_

Hijikata clicked his tongue, "Draw your sword!" He barks and points his blood lined blade at the silver head, "I didn't lend it to you to keep it sheathed. Draw!"

There was a small pause before a sigh fell from her lips and Gintoki ran a bloodied hand through silver hair, tainting the locks with a tint of red, "Such a pain." She shifts and falls into a stance to draw the sword she was given, her leg didn't shake under her weight.

Navy blue eyes narrowed further, _'What the hell?'_

She stood there, making no move to attack or bring the sword up to guard, instead she kept the blade held out to her side, silver covering crimson.

Hijikata ran at her.

He swiped.

Cutting nothing.

Navy blue eyes widened before movement catches the corner of his sight.

A flash of sliver.

 _'She dodge? With that leg?'_

There was the sound of shattering metal and Hijikatka's sword fell to the roof top, broken cleanly in two.

Hijikata sucks in a breath as his eyes dart from the broke weapon to the silver head.

 _'She didn't go for the kill?'_

There's another clatter of metal as Gintoki drops Okita's sword in favour of placing a hand on her still bleeding thigh. There was a twitch of feminine lips. "That's all folks." She murmured as she turns to hobble over to the other side of the roof. "Hey! Baldy, I'm taking a break! What's up with the police around here anyway?"

"Hold up!" Gintoki paused but the silver head didn't turn towards the darker haired male. "Why, why didn't you go for the kill? Do you pity me?"

"'Pity'?" She questions, shifting her head slightly to let crimson look up at the cloud spotted sky, "If I had enough of that to give to some stranger, I would put it on my dinner. Some fight to protect something, like you fought me to protect the Shinsengumi."

"Protect? Then what are you protecting?"

She twists her head to look at the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, "My soul." Gintoki returned to her hobbling.

Navy blue eyes widened.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Okita gave a laugh. "She's interesting. I wouldn't mind crossing swords with her myself."

"Don't bother. She'll kick your ass, Sougo." Kondo gave a smile, "She's the kind of person who's fighting another battle far away, even when a sword swings at her throat. Fair or unfair, she sees no difference."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _My friends were kidnapped. I can't just sit here and do nothing._

 _You think you can beat then in such a condition?_

 _'A person's life is like carrying a heavy burden while walking a long road.' Some guy said that._

 _Lord Ieyasu._

 _When I first heart it, I thought it was lame. But it's hard to wipe away what people say. It wasn't really a burden. It was something important that you held with both hands. But you didn't realise it was there when you held it. I only realise its true weight after it slipped away. I don't know who often I thought 'I'll never carry this weight again'. But, all of a sudden, I'm feeling that weight again… If I really threw it all away, things would be easier. But I can't. Because it'll be too boring to keep walking without them… just like it was boring without you guys…_

 _Well, it can't be helped. And, I owe you for what happened the other week. Let's go._

 _Zura?_

 _Your right arm can't carry the whole burden. From now on, I am your left arm._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

He doesn't know what to think when he sees her again other than 'Why is she playing house instead of fighting?' – And maybe silently, 'her hair's still a mess'.

It didn't matter all that much.

Because if it comes down to it, he'll use her corpse as a stepping stone to get what he wants.

To put an end to the rotten world.

To destroy the lives that destroyed his.

To get back payback for those tears shed.

Takasugi isn't jealous, isn't upset that she – the closest to Shouyou and his executioner – is moving on.

He's not.

 _His eye stings._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Gin-chan, I found your strawberry underwear._

 _Eh?_

 _Oi, sexual harasser-san, sexual harasser in the making-kun… why the hell do you have my underwear?_

 _Y-Yours?_

 _Urh..._

 _Sexual harasser-san also cut them, Gin-chan. And other sexual harasser was carry them around like the creep he is._

 _Stop calling me that!_

 _To think I was working with two sexual harasses this whole time._

 _You're not any better Stalker Gorilla!_

 _I still wanna know why you have my underwear!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

When he gets to see her again, it's during an airship crash which leads to sitting in the heat for however long it takes for Mutsu to find him and then having his men almost get killed by a Sand Bug and then he almost gets killed by said Sand Bug because he saves his crew, but Gintoki's there so it's fine.

He likes the two kids that have attached themselves to Gintoki's sides.

But he still wants to talk to her.

So he lets his tinted shades slip down and lets crimson and azure meet before he shuffles off to an area of the ship with no over curious ears that want to know everything they can know about the one who'll protect them no matter the cost.

He doesn't hesitate in bringing her into a hug.

Because yes, he's all laughs and giggles, but there were – are – points in his journey where all he wants to do is hug his sister and let out what others don't know, let out what he hides from them because he doesn't want them to worry and maybe that's why he likes the two brats.

Because they remind him of the family he's collected.

Remind him that Gintoki hides things too.

Remind him of the dream Gintoki has.

"You okay?" Sakamoto mumbles as they slip onto the floor, legs stuck out and a hand curling lightly in messy silver hair.

"Look who's talking."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Fukuchou, someone's coming out._

 _Get in formation!_

 _Hurry up and come along. I'll get you a melon parfait._

 _Let go of me, people will get the wrong idea!_

 _What? Is walking with your father embarrassing? You walk with the walking-talking puff-ball just fine._

 _Gin-chans Gin-chan! You Baldy!_

 _Excuse me, Papi, can I get a parfait too?_

 _Gin-chan!_

 _It won't hurt to spend some time with your Papi, Kagura. Some people would give up a lot just to see theirs one last time._

 _Gin-san…_

 _…Alright._

 _Eh? What just happened?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Let me introduce you Baldy. The good-for-nothing with the glasses is Shinpachi._

 _What do you mean good-for-nothing?_

 _The good-for-nothing with the puff-ball is Gin-chan._

 _What he said._

 _These are the two that I look after here._

 _Who looks after who?_

 _Just what are you two thinking? There are people who seek to abuse the power of a Yato everywhere._

 _What was that? Where the hell did that come from Usura? Who's abusing people? I'm not a parent in the first place, I'm just looking out for the kid you abandon and you go accusing me of abuse?_

 _Huh?! I've been desperately looking for her. One minuet she was there, the next gone._

 _The hell does that work?! You're an alien hunter, meaning you left whatever planet she calls home. You left her alone! You left her alone long enough for her to want to get away and find someone to talk to. You left her alone to be picked on by those who would abuse her! I won't pretend I know shit about her family and that's a striking factor, she doesn't want to talk about her family, meaning it hurts._

 _…I won't leave my daughter in your hands. I'm taking Kagura-chan back._

 _Don't decide on your own! I don't wanna go along with the likes of you, Papi. You left home. You left Mummy. You left Idiot Big Brother. You left me. If you can do what you want, why can't I do what I want?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Kagura can't breathe.

Because she wants to stay with Gin-chan.

Gin-chan who let her in to her home.

Gin-chan who feeds her.

Gin-chan who is family.

Gin-chan can't mean that.

Gin-chan can't say Sayounara.

She can't lose Gin-chan.

She's already lost Mummy and Idiot Big Brother and Papi.

She can't lose Gin-chan.

She can't.

She wants to stay with Gin-chan.

 _She will stay with Gin-chan._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Oi, Gin-san, do you have any siblings?" Shinpachi asked, pushing his glasses up, not taking coffee coloured eyes off of the infant in Otose's arms that resembled the female he's working for just a little too much for his liking. The same hair colour, the same fish-like eyes, even the same attitude.

"I'm an orphan Shinpachi. I wouldn't have any idea."

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but you sure it's not yours?"

"I would know if I had a kid."

Shinpachi gave a sigh, turning away from the infant and over to the moody adult. "What are we going to do then?"

Gintoki echoed Shinpachi's sigh and lifted herself up from the bar stool, "We find the parents. I can't look after him." She held out her arms, "Pass 'im over Baa-baa. The quicker we can get rid of him the better."

"But Gin-chan, I want to keep him."

"No."

"Bu-"

"It's someone's child Kagura."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Okita poked gently at the stomach of the baby in his hands. "You sure it's not yours Danna?"

He listens to the long sigh that comes from the female slumped on the bench next to him. "Yes." He turns to the silver head. She held an arm over her midsection. "I couldn't have one even if I wanted to anyway."

Scarlet widen.

"Danna…"

"Maa, forget it." The female pushed herself up and ran a hand through messy hair. "Is there anything you guys can do, Okita-kun?"

"…I can look to see if there has been any missing, stolen or kidnapped reports made. If there has been one made I can ask Kondo-san, but if not, there's not much I can do."

A hand plops onto his hair and ruffles the sand coloured strands and Okita sees his sister. Warm scarlet eyes, sand coloured hair waving in the wind, a smile he doesn't want to lose.

He blinks and there's crimson looking out from under silver and lips tugging upwards faintly.

"It's more than nothing. Thank you."

He's still looking up with wide scarlet eyes as the weight of the child is removed from his lap.

"See you around, Okita-kun."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"You didn't tell me you had a child." Katsura picked the child up from Gintoki's arms and lifted the silver haired child up into the air. "Say hi to Oji-san." He babbled.

"That's because I don't."

Katsura shifted the child to sit him on his hip before he waved at Gintoki, "Nonsense. The same hair, the same expression." Caramel met crimson. "Hmm the eyes colour is a bit off…"

"I can't have kids." Gintoki cut in bluntly.

Katsura blinked. "Eh?"

"I lost the ability to have kids Zura." She licks her suddenly dry lips and crimson dart over to the corner of the room Katsura was staying in. "… After we went our own ways I was tracked down by the Crows. I was leaving a trail for Sakamoto to follow, I didn't think anyone else would find it. They ambushed me one night. I took them all out, but they took away my ability to have kids. Sakamoto found me. Don't think I would be alive if he didn't…" Gintoki trailed off and the male moves.

Katsura places his forehead to hers, caramel eyes close, hiding the emotions that he can't contain.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _So how was it?_

 _Napu!_

 _What? What's wrong with milk? Oi, oi, it's a bit early for you to have alcohol kid. That's for when you have hair here and there. Tell you what, maybe, after you've grown a little more… and you somehow still remember me, come find me again. I'll be glad to share a cup with you then._

 _Supun?_

 _Yeah, it's a promise then! Samurais don't make promises they can't keep. Laugh a lot, cry a lot, and grow to become an adult. I'll be waiting._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Zura, look over there. Gintoki's here. Looks like she intends to fight the Benizakura. She's still the same old idiot. Even she can't fight a battleship with her bare hands_

 _She isn't fighting with bare hands. …He no longer moves like a human. His body is crying out because it can't keep up with the Benizakura's commands. That man is going to die. You should know the consequences of using Benizakura. Is he not your comrade? Why have you let him use such a thing?_

 _Because that's what he wished for. Even if it meant death, he wished to become a sword himself. Swords are made to kill, and swordsmiths are there to make swords. But what's the purpose of a Samurai?_

 _You still don't know what direction to walk…_

 _Not true, I can only see a single path ahead of me._

 _Which you hesitate to walk down._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki felt a smile pull at her lips as her back came into contact with the formally long haired samurai. "Oi, Zura! What's with the hair? Did you get dumped or somethin'?"

"Shut up! I thought it was about time I changed my image up." Katsura snuffs before his own smile lifted at his lips, "What about you? Get hit by a bomb?"

Gintoki turned her nose up, "Hmph. You're not the only who can change their looks." She slumped, bandage hand gripping at her bandaged chest.

"What kind of image change is that?! You're hair's worse than normal!"

"Katsura-san, orders?" One brave member under Katsura's reign asked, causing the banter between the two childhood friends to stop.

"Retreat."

The only one who didn't look away from the enemy was Gintoki when the word left Katsura's mouth.

"The Benizakuras have been destroyed. We have no further interest with this ship. We have a ship coming to pick us up. We're leaving!"

"Don't even think about it!" The reptilian Amanto pulled his blade out to run at the group.

"We're gonna finish each one of you off!"

Crimson and caramel snapped over to the three Amanto that attacked first. Stepping as one, Katsura removed one of the Amanto's from the fight while Gintoki laced her arm around the spear that was aimed at her, rendering it useless for the time being as she grabbed the wrist of the other Amanto that attacked, making him drop his sword. With a practiced twist of her hand, Gintoki swiped the sword into her own hand and sliced at the bird Amanto while Katsura cut down the spear wielder.

The shocked eyes of the group behind them bore into their backs as the two straighten and leaned into each other's backs slightly.

"We'll hold the rear guard!"

"Go!"

"Bu-!"

Gin-sa-!" the twin cries of the two teenagers where cut off as Elizabeth – a white duck Amanto of some kind, gifted to Katsura from Sakamoto – picked the two up and ran, leading the group out.

"Let go! Gin-chan!"

Gintoki and Katsura didn't pay any mind to Kagura, instead they kept their attention on the Amanto that were given the order to attack.

"Charge!"

As one, both sides ran at each other.

In an easy sequence of steps, the two samurai removed four Amanto from the battle before they split apart, blood painting their clothing.

Placing her hand on a shoulder, Gintoki flicked herself up and over a dagger user and onto the shoulders of a furred covered Amanto – the dagger user being cut down by a sword wielder who thought he could predict Gintoki's movements – dropping them to the floor with the sudden extra weight and removing them from battle with a sword to the back of a neck. She spins, removing her sword from the body to dig it into feathered covered flesh. She rolls with her attack, avoiding the two lances aimed at her back.

Katsura turns and his sword passes through fur and scales and three bodies hit the floor. He angles his body slightly as a dagger passes, missing his head. His arm snaps up to the one holding the dagger and Katsura throws his stance wide to round the Amanto he held into another two that are then impaled by a lance through their backs and Gintoki is re-arming herself with a dagger and doesn't blink when Katsura jabs his katana past her head and into the only eye of an Amanto.

She twists around him and burrows the dagger into a shoulder and across the neck of a snake like Amanto before disarming the curved blade in his hand and throwing it out at another Amanto, she runs after it and cuts the dagger into another bared neck. Gintoki griped onto the hilt of the sword she threw and brings it down to dig into scales, she twists again as her heel is brought up, knocking a lance wide. Following the momentum of her turn, she removes the sword from the scale covered Amanto and her body passes over the lance and a chest is left open.

Hearing the crack from his blade louder than the Amanto crying out yells of war, Katsura draws his sheath and knocks a chin into the air before stabbing his breaking katana into the open neck. The metal snaps in half. He turns and digs the sheath into the side of a rib cage and a flying sword finishes his job, he doesn't hesitate in grabbing the blade that just passed by his neck and slashes out.

Gintoki kicks a blade up from the floor to knock the senbon flying at her head away. Crimson eyes remain on the sky where three forms had jumped up, with another flick of her heel, she brought a sword up and immediately latches onto it before she releases it in a throw to take out the senbon user. Twisting out of the way of a lance, she brought the butt of the dagger down on to a hand, causing the Amanto to drop the lance with one hand. Gintoki's hand lashes out to grab the weapon to twist it out of the Amanto's grip, another twits leads to the Amanto being left on the ground, before she turns to run towards Katsura.

"Zura, up!"

Caramel eyes instantly snap up and a curse is muttered under breath. Katsura throws his sword up before cupping his hands together and braces himself to help the female fighter into the air. Lifting the female up, his hand grabs onto the sword he let go of and he's ducking under a mace that attempted to hit them both. He slashes at the tallest Amantos' legs and brings them to their knees. He doesn't hesitate in bringing the end of a life.

Gintoki spins when she makes it to the three air born Amanto, digging a boot into an overly large bug eye before stabbing the dagger into the back of a head of another. Two fall to the ship and Gintoki twists again to jab the lance into the last. She lets go of the lance and follows the three bodies to the floor where snatches the sword Katsure throws up for her and slashes at the unconscious bug Amanto.

Purple mixes with red and white.

The two samurai run at each other and Gintoki leavers herself over Katsuras' shoulder and they both slash.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Gintoki!_

 _Yeah?!_

 _This world doesn't always end up how we want it to, huh?! Just changing a friend's mind is tough, forget changing a country!_

 _Zura, when did you start getting friends? You're delusional!_

 _Do you want me to kill you, bastard?!_

 _Gintoki!_

 _What?!_

 _You better not change. It seems cutting you down would require too much effort. I have other things to put my energy towards._

 _Zura, if you ever change. I'll be the first to cut you down._

 _Takasugi!_

 _This is how it is!_

 _The next time we meet, we are no longer friends!_

 _We're going to do everything it takes to bring you down!_

 _You better start prying to never see us again!_

They jump off the side of the ship.

"Do you do this often Zura? Jumping off ships?" Crimson eyes look up at the parachute, arms locked around Katsura's waste.

"Not Zura, Katsura! And you never know when you'll need one while on the run from the Shinsengumi."

"The hell do you do to need a parachute for?"

"This and that." Katsura lets his expression drop as he pulls out a green, blood stained book with a slice running down to the middle of it. "You know, I didn't expect him to still be carrying this around. At the beginning we all started with wanting to save him but with him gone…"

Gintoki tightened her hold.

"We've grown so far apart. Do you still remember this, Gintoki?"

"Yeah…"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Do all you ninjas have magnets up your arses?_

 _I'm starting to think so._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Otae-san!_

 _We beg you! Please become Kondo-sans wife and our Nee-san!_

 _Now what's this, threatening me on your knees?_

 _The truth is… Right now, there's talk of Kondo-san getting engaged. He's almost thirty. The higher ups are setting him up with someone, for political status. It's likely he's going to accept, with you always rejecting him, he's gotten to the point that so long as the persons a woman, he's fine with her._

 _My, isn't that good for him? This way, he'll stop stalking me and have a loving wife. Everyone will be happy. My, my, they say that couples reflect each other but this is a match made in heaven._

 _I get that he looks like a gorilla at times, but they are trying to marry him to an actual gorilla._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Oi, stop it! We're leaving. We've done what we can here guys. You too kid. You're a minor yeah? You shouldn't be in this place._

 _Hey, bastard, what did you say?_

 _Huh?_

 _I am not a kid. I am Yagyuu Kyuubei!_

 _K-Kyuu-chan?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _S-Shin-chan! T-This isn't what it looks like, Shin-chan. This is…_

 _Just what were you two doing alone?! You bastard! What do you think you're doing to my sister when you're not even married?!_

 _Shin-chan!_

 _Shinpachi-kun, yes? Looks like you still haven't learned to let go of your sister. Why don't you cut it out and grow up a little?_

 _Shin-chan!_

 _It's time for our farewell. It's because you are so weak that Tae-chan can't leave the family without a worry._

 _You're… Kyuubei-san… Yagyuu Kyuubei-san? Appearing out of nowhere, what are you trying to pull?! What do you mean by 'leave the family'?!_

 _Just as it sounds. Maybe it is that you don't know, but when we were young, Tae-chan and I vowed that we would be husband and wife. Today I take her to the Yagyuu house._

 _Huh?_

 _For a long time now, your sister hasn't been yours, but mine. I don't see why I should listen to you complain over something that's already mine._

 _What are you saying?! A vow when you were young… All that is is a childish promise. Right, Ane-ue? A-Ane-ue… Why aren't you saying anything?_

 _Shin-chan, I'm sorry._

 _Ane-ue!_

 _Gahh!_

 _Hey, Gin-chan how come your boobs are all bouncy? I want bouncy ones!_

 _For starters stop pulling them! That hurts!_

 _Ow!_

 _Second, it's all in the genetics or something like that… Third, do something about your pet, Gorilla!_

 _Truth is, she's a princess!_

 _The hell are you doing calling a princess your pet?!_

 _Eh? Otae-san?_

 _Huh? What's this? Looks like we crashed in at the wrong time._

 _Anego, what are you doing here?_

 _Everyone… Sayounara…_

Tears gathered.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Oi, there's egg dripping from your crotch. Is it your ovulation day?"

Without thinking twice, Kagura wrapped her hand around Okita's face before throwing him across the room.

Gintoki brought her hands together, crimson eyes looking on uninterested. "Hole in one."

"You deserved that one Sougo." Hijikata commented as he glared at his mayonnaises bottle shape lighter.

Holding a hand to sand coloured hair, Okita pushed himself up "Itai, what was that-" He pauses and scarlet eyes open when the sharp kiss of a blade touches his figures.

"Well, you did well in coming this far, doujo challengers." Long blond hair and closed eyes, stood to say the group of six were talking with an obsessed man. "Although, your challenge ends here. We are the protectors of the Yagyuu clan…"

"Kitaoji Itsuki." Square Glasses introduced

"Minamito Sui." The guy with funky coloured hair was next.

"Nishino Tsukamu." Baldy.

"And Toujou Ayumu." And the obsessed one. "To challenge the Yagyuu's Four Devas… I suppose none of you are planning to leave here alive, hmm?"

"Oi, Kagura, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Bright blue eyes shone, "Are you cooking tonight Gin-chan?"

"Mmm"

"Then I want-"

A blonde eye brow twitched. "Is there any point of going over dinner plans when you won't b-gahh!"

Kagura gripped blonde hair and pulled it, forcing the taller guy to bend at an odd angle. "Gin-chan said she'll cook. If Gin-chan says she'll cook she cooks. And if you mess up me getting to eat Gin-chans cooking I'll kill you. She's too lazy to cook most the time. I want to eat Gin-chans food." She tugs the hair out to the side, making the blonde topple over, going the extra step, she spat at the floored male before turning, a bright smile replacing the dark look the girl had only moments before.

Hijikata – still paused in the motion of placing his cigarette back into his mouth – twitched, "Oi, oi…" A strained laugh came from his side – Kondo.

"Danna…" Multiple eyes blinked and moved onto the teen sitting on the floor with three swords still pointed at him.

"Ah, forgot all about him."

Toujou coughed into his hand after he stood up, wiping Kagura's spit away with a small square of cloth.

"A-As we were saying…" Funky haired suffer dude started, "Drop you weapons, all of them, or else this hostage-"

With five sets of cries, five weapons – four bokkens and one umbrella – where sent flying at Okita with enough force to embed into the wooden floor. The Four Devas and Okita scatter into the air.

"Waa- What the hell are you thinkin'?!" Suffer dude snapped after landing on his butt.

"You said to drop them." Gintoki looked over her nails. "Tch, I broke one…"

"How's that dropping them?! You trying to kill your comrade?!"

Navy eyes looked down at glaring scarlet, "Unfortunately, this guy's not worth much."

"Kill him! Kill him!" Kagura chanted with a laugh.

"Bastards, I'll remember this!"

"Stop." Kyuubei called out, "That's my wife's relative. Don't hurt them."

"Bocchama!" Ignoring the four, Kyuubei walked into the room keeping an eye on the group of six as Gintoki pulled the weapons out of the flooring and passed them to their respected owners.

"My, what a group. Shinpachi-kun, I didn't think your attachment to your sister would be so strong."

"I'm not here as a younger brother today." Coffee coloured eyes glared, "But as the master of the Kodoukan Doujo. Shimura Tae is an important student of my doujo. If you want her so badly, then battle me, the master, that's the most logical answer, not kidnapping!"

"Battle? Why would I need to battle?" Kyuubei asked.

"As a fellow student in the way of the sword, you should understand. A samurai talks better with their sword then with their mouth…" Kondo cut in, expression set in stone

"If living and dying by the sword is the way of the samurai, then…" Okita added as he dusted dirt off of his clothing.

"…Take your woman by the sword." Hijikata finished.

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan!" Kagura tugged on Gintoki's yukata. "Isn't that barbaric?"

Crimson looked down at the young teenager. "Well, sexual harasser-san-"

"Quit calling me that!"

"-Could have used better wording. In other words 'fight us head on instead of fighting dirty'."

"Ohh…" Bright blue eyes blink and Kagura pointed a figure at the group of five males standing in front of her, "Fight us! You dirty bastards!"

"Fight?" Kyuubei repeated, a smile tugging at his lips. "You think your rundown doujo would even be a match for the Yagyuu? With a child and a woman in your ranks?"

Gintoki tilted her head, giving a mocking smile back, "Yes, Bocchama. You see, for us members of the Kodoukan, age or gender doesn't matter. We don't know anything about each other and we really couldn't care less if one of us dies. All that matters is being strong. As for me being a woman…" Gintoki let her smirk fall – unseen by the ones standing behind her – and crimson locked onto the shorter swords wielder. "Why don't you all come at me at once and we'll see what gender has to do with anything, Yagyuu- _chan._ "

Kyuubei felt sweat fall from his face as the sight of the fema- no _demon_ standing in front of him. _'What is she?'_

"…Are you an Amanto."

Crimson blinks and Gintoki snorts slightly as she tucked an arm into her yukata, "Wouldn't that be the plot twist of the century."

"You know, Gin-san, that would explain so much." Shinpachi added dully.

"Geeze. I might not know my proper age but I sure as hell know that I'm older then when the Amanto dropped in." Gintoki sighed before her sight returned to the younger swordsman, "This is your grounds Bocchama. How do you want to go about this?"

"We'll each have a dish somewhere placed on our bodies." Kyuubei started after a moment of thought, "To make things fair, the teams will be six on six. No one is to step foot outside the Yagyuu grounds. If your dish is broken, you are removed from the game. This game will end only when one of the teams captains dish is broken. We shall completely crush your overhyped 'combat' swordplay and cut any remaining ties between us! Our captain is somewhere in this mansion. _If_ you can defeat him, victory is yours.

"We will not make it easy and tell you who it is. Though, we plan on breaking all of your dishes fist, so it won't matter who it is."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Wait! We are at a home field disadvantage. We also don't know how the enemy is going to work, going off on our own is dangerous." Navy blue eyes narrowed at the mayonnaises shaped lighter once again. "Go in pairs-"

"Hijikata-san…" Hijikata looked up from his lighter and over to Shinpachi. "The super-sadist combo just left together."

"Geh, not much we can do about that." He gave a sigh, "Come on girly, let's get you another dish."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Alright! That's one down!" Nishino whipped his bokken around, hitting Kagura in the arm from where she moved it to protect the two dishes she tied to her chest. "I missed huh? No matter…"

Kitaoji lifted himself out of the water before hitting Kagura up into the air, "You cannot escape our coordinated attacks!"

Kagura gritted her teeth while one bright blue eye spots Minamito who had jumped into the air from wherever he was waiting, but instead they locked onto Okita behind him.

"Oi." Okita brought his bokken down onto the back of Minamito's head. "I'm the only one allowed to beat that girl." The funky hairdo landed on his face. Following, Kagura landed on her back and Okita on his feet.

"Minamito!" Nishino called out but was cut off from running over when a sliding door made itself known in his back.

Scarlet eyes look over to Hijikata who, instead of having a small dish on his person, had an overly large decorative plate tided to his chest. "Hijikata-san, what's up with the big target?"

Cigarette smoke drifted away from Hijikata's mouth, "Let's call it a handicap."

Two shades of blue and one shade of red watch as three of the Four Devas fought over the flip phone belonging to the surfer guy.

"They're not paying attention. Their dishes aren't broken. If it was the Yorozuya trio, they'd be done for already."

"Does the puppy miss her master? You're the one who was being beaten up, you know."

"Sougo, where is Yorozuya?"

"Danna can take care of herself."

"You left Gin-chan by herself?! I'm gonna look for Gin-chan!"

"Don't go off by yourself!" Hijikata snapped at the Yato.

Kagura's search was quickly cut off before it could begin by Baldy throwing a boulder in front of her.

"Hey now, little missy, just hold up a sec. There's no point running, we'll hunt you all down eventually. We actually wanted to get the silver haired one first, but we couldn't find her."

Navy eyes narrowed. _'This is their turf, if they can't find one of us…'_

"Sougo."

"I don't know where Danna is, lost track of her pretty quickly. I came back to find one of you guys so I wasn't of easy picking for something like this."

Baldy was cut off from his continued rambling by the boulder making an unexpected return. Bright blue eyes look coldly downwards from Kagura's position on top of the boulder she threw back. "Don't get in my way. Your opponents are those two idiots over there. Little brats should go and play pretend."

There was a crack and the boulder broke to pieces.

"Good! That god-like strength! I like it! Your opponent is me, Nishino Tsukamu!"

Hijikata made to step forward, only his attention was drawn away from the young Yato – who planted a foot into Baldys' face – and over to the glasses wearing Deva.

"You're with me. Shinsengumi's Demonic Fukuchou…" Kitaoji spoke up from behind the smoker. "I, Kitaoji Itsuki, shall teach you what a true samurai is."

Navy eyes glared, "Bring it on."

"So that leaves you with me then. I'm Minamito Sui. What do you think boy. Can we do without attacks to the face? We both has woman crying for us, don't we?"

Okita rested his bokken on his shoulder, "Don't worry about that, us country samurai aren't so good with women."

"I wouldn't say that. That silver head's quite the looker."

A smirk filtered onto Okita's lips, "You wouldn't even make it to her boots."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Between teaming up with me and losing, which one's shittier?_

 _Both are shit._

 _Same with me._

 _But… Gin-chan told me to pay people back double for revenge!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Crimson eyes watch on from the roof top that ran along the edge of the mansions' yard, cutting between the inner grounds and outer grounds of the Yagyuu clan grounds. "And I thought I would have more trouble finding him with the way they were acting. Oh well."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _That guy is the sorest loser on the planet. If you butt in, you'll get killed._

 _Sore loser? Kondo-san, at this rate, Hijikata-san is really going to lose!_

 _That may well be the case, but to go and help Toushi now would mean that I don't believe in him. You understand that, don't you?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Say, Jii-jii, there isn't any chance you'll hand that dish over is there."

"You already know the answer to that." Binbokusai only pauses for a moment to give the younger fighter a look before he takes off running down the yellow coloured path, Gintoki close on his footsteps.

"You're fast for someone your age." Crimson eyes watch as Binbokusai sprung off a piece of bamboo and rounded his bokken down on her. Swinging up her own, Gintoki blocked the weighted attack before she twisted her weapon, catching the others' in an attempt to disarm the older fighter.

Following his bokken over the silver head, Binbokusai sunk into multiple flips on the leaf covered path. Bouncing off of his hands one last time, he landed on his feet before running his weapon along the yellow floor, sending bamboo shoots towards the silver head – who had moved to follow him – in quick succession.

Preferring not to get hit by the flying projectiles, Gintoki flopped into a clumsy somersault. Landing in a kneeling position, she quickly brought her bokken up to jab at the grandfather.

Wood cracked together.

Crimson locked onto the still intact dish. "And here I thought I broke that dish cleanly."

"Guess those dead eyes don't account for everything." Binbokusai hummed from where he sat hanging in the tall bamboo, his dominate hand scratching at his chin. "You can see pretty well. And that sword style… self-taught I gather?"

Gintoki stood, crimson eyes never leaving the surprisingly fast elder. "Depends really."

"Oh?" Binbokusai let himself fall back to the ground before he took off running again, forcing the silver head to follow with a muttered curse on her lips. With another series of flips, the grandfather was back in the air and using the bamboo that covered the path as spring boards, waiting for both the younger fighter to run into an angle he could attack from while continue to spring from cane to cane and also gain enough momentum to bring down a strong enough attack on the female.

"You're strong for a female." Binbokusai noted after his attack was brushed off by Gintoki. "And I mean your brute strength, not your skill, I haven't seen much to say anything about it."

Sharp eyes watched the grandfather spring from bamboo cane to bamboo cane. "Body types play a big roll, don't they Jii-jii?" With the next attack, Gintoki angled her bokken and pushed the interlocked weapons up, throwing Binbokusai up into the air.

Rolling himself up, Binbokusai threw himself higher where he latched onto a leaf. Old eyes watch as the silver head adjusted herself to attack the descending male, a sharp pull on the leaf was the only thing that saved him from having his dish knocked off. Feeling the vibration of the leaf give, he let go of the tearing leaf before it could affect his momentum. Landing on the ground, it was years old instincts that made him push himself into a handspring, with his feet being the last to follow, he kicked out, catching Gintoki's bokken to deter another quick strike.

With her weapon off course, Gintoki gritted her teeth and brought her leg up – the other planted on the ground and twisting in the direction her bokken was sent – catching the grandfathers' bokken and sending it out of a surprised grasp and into the air.

The practice sword spun in the air before it dug itself into dead leaves and dirt.

Binbokusai didn't let his eyes stray from crimson – even with the threat of the custom bokken breaking his dish.

"Strong and skilled." The grandfather said, breaking the silence between the two fighters, "A deadly combination." He tilted his head slightly, "…In more ways than one."

China cracked and shattered.

"Game over."

"A subject you avoid then."

"…Let's get back to the main grounds. I believe we've won."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Tell me, silver haired-san, what do you think about love?_

 _Love? Not much honestly. I'm not even sure I know what it feels like. If what I feel for them is what you call 'love' then does it matter?_

 _Oh?_

 _Those two are brats. Those three are idiots. And without him I wouldn't be anything. But that's not what you're looking for is it? You want to know if gender should matter in marriage, don't you? Because Bocchama is a little lady isn't he?_

 _Oh? You caught me out. I figure it would be the hardest to hide from you. Since you're female yourself._

 _Why are you lot so caught up about the gender thing? What does it matter now? I don't give a rat's arse on who marries who. The thing I do care for is the fact that Tae-chan was brought here with tears in her eyes._

 _They say the road to love is a grim one, but the path those two have isn't an artificial one. Kyuubei needs Otae-chan. Otae-chan wishes to be a pillar of support for Kyuubei as well. Even though they're both women, that's just another form of love._

 _How so? If you can't even see the feelings of the one you supposedly love, then what's the point of loving at all? Those six that I mentioned, reading them is like second nature._

 _Is that why you have dead eyes like that? You don't want to be loved?_

 _My eyes have always been like this._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I finally got to see what I wanted to see._

 _Tae-chans true smile._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **-Chapter 2 End-**

 _Here's to hopping the edits are better because boy has this gone through many._

 _Hope you've enjoyed!_

 _Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!_


	3. Ch 3: The Dance of A Demon

Gintama: The Third Leg of a Crow

 **General Fic Warning** : Genderbend, Female!Gintoki, Whole series spoilers, AU, OOCness, Not as humorous as Sorachi-Sensei's work - or anywhere near, Lack of fourth wall breaking, Any and all other Gintama warnings apply, Swearing, Child abuse, Darker then canon(?), Mentions of; beheadings, organ removal(hinted), blood, war,

 **Summary:**

 _It isn't a passing whisper that catches his attention. In fact there is nothing soft in the way he learns about the 'Corpse Eating Demon'.  
Shouyou still came across the Corpse Eating Demon, only it was a white haired, red eyed female child._

 **Title:** The title of this fic comes from Japanese mythology of a flying creature depicted as a three-legged crow called _Yatagarasu, (_ _八咫烏_ _, "eight-span crow")_ which is seen as evidence of the Will of Heaven and is symbolised as a form of guidance from Heaven.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know Japanese nor do I get half the references in this insaneness, stands to say that I don't own Gintama in any way, shape or form.

Gintama belongs to Sorachi-Sensei, our wonderful Gorilla who gifted us with this work of art!

 **Notes:**

 **The Dance of a Demon**

Edit: 17/03/17 and 18/03/17

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Who's that? What is that beautiful woman saying? Why is she laughing?_

 _She mentioned something about marriage, didn't she?_

 _What?! Kyokuchou already has Otae-san!_

 _Keep it down, you moron!_

 _You guys don't know? That's Okita-taichou's older sister, Mitsuba-san._

 _The one who sends us super spicy senbei every month?_

 _Yep._

 _You sure? They don't really look alike. Sure there's the hair and eyes, but attitude?_

 _Like they always say, if one sibling is carefree, the other is more down to Earth. Balance and all that._

 _Gahh!_

 _My, it's still rowdy around here, isn't it?_

 _Oh, Sougo! You made it._

 _Wait on minuet please. I have something to take care of first._

 _Sou-chan, don't. You mustn't be violent to your friends._

 _Gomen'nasai, Onee-chan!_

 _Ehhh?!_

You're still hanging onto every word Mitsuba-dono says, Sougo!

 _It has been a while, Ane-ue. It must have been a tiring journey all the way to Edo._

 _Sougo, why not have the day off? You can show Mitsuba-dono around the city._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Danna, I need a favour." Crimson eyes blink at the rotting shrine in front of her. White and blue yukata along with black and red shirt and pants replaced with construction clothing. "Ane-ue is in town visiting her fiancé's family. She wants to meet my friends. Problem is, I don't have any. So…"

Gintoki caught the nail between her thumb and the small metal stick and lifted it away from the wooded frame of the roof. "You want me to act as this friend of yours." She let the nail fall into the bucket halfway between empty and half full with old nails. She let out a sigh, "You came at a bad time kid. Kagura's eating us out again so this job, plus some, need to be done." She dug at another nail before growling when it didn't pull away.

There was a yelp and a crash on the other side of the shrine where Shinpachi and Kagura were meant to be working.

The two ignored it.

She let out other sigh and scratched at her hair, "I know it isn't the best idea, but how about bringing her out here? I'll send the kids onto the next job so Kagura won't bug you." Gintoki turned to face the teenager. "But if that's a no go, I can make time tomorrow."

Okita blinked before he fished in his pocket and brought out his flip phone. Hitting the numbers he knows by heart, he pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear. The silver head returned back to the building she was hired to repair with the two other Yorozuya members.

"Onee-chan?" He licked his lips, "Are you feeling up for a walk to an old shrine?"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You could have stayed with us at the Shinsengumi compound tonight, you don't have to stay at your fiancé's._

 _I'm sorry Sou-chan, but I still have many things I need to do here. Sakata-san, I have to both apologise and thank you for today. We bothered you while you were working._

 _Don't worry about it._

 _Ane-ue, take care. We'll wait until you're inside._

 _Sou-chan… Is he…_

 _You don't have to worry about that bastard. He went to work this morning without saying a word. He's nothing but a heartless bastard._

 _So, he hasn't changed at all._

 _Hey now, he just ups and leaves instead of waiting for you?_

 _I'm sorry. It's my fault he's so self-centred. I didn't want him to feel lonely after we lost our parents, so I spoilt him. He's selfish, stubborn, and hates losing. He was alone because of that and didn't have a single friend. If he hadn't met Kondo-san, I don't know what would have happened to him. Even now, I can't help but be afraid. Is he doing well? Is he eating properly? Is he sleeping even though work is needed to be done? …You aren't really his friend, are you?_

 _You want to know if he's doing well. Of course he isn't. He slacks off and becomes a sadist, he causes trouble and becomes a sadist. There's nothing good about that brat. How was it that you raised him? You've got to choose your friends carefully. If your kid hangs around someone like me, nothing good will come of it._

 _What a strange person. But…_

 _Hmm?_

 _It's no wonder he likes you. You and that man are quite alike…_

 _Eh? Alike to who?_

 _Oi, what are you two doing out here? The owner of this mansion… eh?_

 _T-Toushirou-san…_

There's coughing and Mitsuba collapses.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Hey, Zura, what do you know about a man named Kuraba Touma of something called Tenkaiya?_

 _The Tenkaiya invest in illegal weapons trades with anyone willing to pay the price. Kuraba Touma is in the black-market business._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Wonderful! You really do do anything a person asks for._

 _That's the Yorozuya for ya. Just don't eat too much of it at once, you'll need it to wash away the taste of the hospital food._

 _Is that right?_

 _Hey, what about you? Is there something you want?_

 _No thanks. I always carry sausages around with me when I'm on missions._

 _Oh? Yamazaki-san? Is that you?_

 _Shit!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _There's no time. Ane-ue… she doesn't have much time left. It's not fair. She took care of me when our parents died, but she did nothing for herself. Just when I thought she finally found happiness… even if it's for a short time, before she dies, I want her to experience happiness. I'm won't ask you to let him go. Just, please, give us time._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _She really loved him. Even after he coldly rejected her, she still waited for his return. Just when I thought she was back on her feet and finally on her way to attaining happiness, he showed up again. He's always getting in her way._

 _Despicable._

 _He's really a despicable guy._

 _I know that Ane-ue wouldn't fall for such a despicable guy._

 _I know he couldn't accept her because he understands that he could die at any time._

 _I know he rejected her because he was thinking about her future._

 _I know he wishes for Ane-ue's happiness too._

 _I understand all of that, but it pisses me off…_

 _I can't stand him._

 _But it's fine if he stays that way._

 _Danna, thanks for listening to my long story._

 _Don't tell Ane-ue… no, it's not as if you're listening._

 _That bastard took a lot of important things away from me, but I have to go._

 _Kondo-san said I might die. Since this could be then end, I thought that I would tell the Jizou everything…_

 _He's one of those important things too, ain't he?_

 _Danna…_

 _Don't think naps can get any better than this. Now to go and wake myself up… I've already had to lie to your sister about being your friend, I may as well stick around 'til the end. The storm is getting stronger, wonder if those two finished their job down by the docks._

Scarlet widened.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Ane-ue, I'm a lucky guy. The kind of terrible friends you don't always get to meet in life… I somehow managed to run into three of them._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Yorozuya Gin-chan rules._

 _1._ _Gin-chan has the right to say no to a job._

 _2._ _You pay Gin-chan half up front and the other half after the job is complete._

 _3._ _Gin-chan is not Yoshirawa._

 _4._ _Gin-chan picks who goes on the jobs._

 _5._ _Don't touch Gin-chans employees._

 _If you can follow these rules you have a high chance of the job being done._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Shinpachi, it's time you learn to drive!" Gintoki said, pulling the glasses wearing teenager into the passenger seat as Kagura climbed out, taking the rocket launcher and Tosshi with her, all three of the Yorozuya members – dressed in Shinsengumi uniform because it was there and it was better than ruining their own clothes – ignored Tosshi's whimpering. "See the pedal my foot's on? That makes the car go forward. Keep it on the floor. The wheel here steers the car, make sure to not hit anything, okay?"

She let go of the steering wheel and Shinpachi grabbs it instantly, "Why don't you continue to drive?!"

Crimson eyes look dully into panicking coffee ones. "You want Kagura to fire the rocket launcher?"

"No-"

"Didn't think so." Gintoki cut him off and moved over to as close as she could get to the door, lifting her free leg up and onto the chair, she waited for Shinpachi to move his leg to the accelerator. In a smooth motion Shinpachi swapped his foot with Gintoki's. "Nice job, Shinpachi!" With that, she shimmied out of the car window and latched onto the hand that Kagura offered. "Remind me to put in a complaint about the Shinsengumi uniforms, why don't they have anything for females?" She grumbled.

Silver hair danced in the air and Gintoki hefted the rocket launcher onto her shoulder – almost over balancing herself and falling off the moving car. "Keep it steady, Shinpachi!"

The trigger was pulled and one of the many Kiheitai beach buggy's exploded into a ball of smoke and flames.

"Outta the way! We're on official business here!" Kagura called out over the roar of the wind.

Despite knowing the only ones who would be able to hear her are the four on the beaten up Shinsengumi squad car, Gintoki joined in. "Make it easy on the rest of us and turn yourselves in!"

There was a return shot from the Kiheitai group and the only reason Tosshi didn't fly off was because of Kagura grabbing onto his ankle as he flew past.

"Okay, back in the car. This isn't a simple internal struggle anymore. Players form a different game are joining."

Kagura jammed the possessed Fukuchou through the back rear window before she clambered into the passenger seat, forcing Gintoki to flop into the back.

Bright blue eyes blinked, "Gin-chan, the train carts have been separated and the enemy isn't worried about the one that's slowing down!"

"You think Kondo-san is in the front?" Shinpachi asked, turning the wheel hard to miss a rocket that had been used in retaliation.

"Go to the closer one first." Crimson eyes turned to the floor of the backseat and a sliver eyebrow twitched. "And why are you hanging off my leg?!" She kicked out and Tosshi was hanging out the car door, gripping onto Gintoki's leg. "Make like the 'Demonic' Fukuchou you're meant to be and attack, Hijikata-shi!" Holding onto the front and back seats, Gintoki kicked her other foot out to detach the man clinging onto her leg.

"Sakata-shi! Please tell me you don't intend to leave me here alone! That's like sending Luffy to sail the Grand Line by himself to find One Piece! Too reckless and impossible!"

"We won't know till we find out! Now let go!"

There was the sound of a police siren and a Shinsengumi squad car pulls up next to the stolen.

"Fukuchou! Spread the word that the Fukuchou is alright!"

"What part of me hanging out of a car is alright?!" Tosshi exclaimed.

"About time you got here." Gintoki let out a sigh and stopped kicking at the possessed Shinsengumi member. "Oi, Kagura! Add babysitting onto the list of what they have to pay up for! We ain't doing this for free!"

"On it, Gin-Kyokuchou!"

"Fukuchou, we'll take care of the enemies in the cars, please use this opportunity to save Kyokuchou!" With that the squad car left.

"Damn it." Gintoki pulled her leg back in and used her hands to detach Tosshi. "Shinpachi, get up onto the tracks." She helped Kagura clamber back out the rear window, before she pulled herself onto the hood of the car, rocket launcher in hand.

Gintoki took aim and fired at the cart.

"Kondo-san? You there?"

A beat of silence.

"No one's home."

"What the hell was that?!" Kondo stuck his head out the freshly blown up door.

"Ohp. There he is. Hey, you alright? We heard something about an assassination and came to check it out. Have to say, this is by far the most noisiest assassination I've heard of." Gintoki let the rocket launcher rest on the beaten up car's hood.

"That already happened! Unless you're aiming for my head, too?!" Kondo snapped back before his eyes landed on Tosshi and his anger faded. "Don't tell me… you brought Toushi here?"

None of the Yorozuya answered him.

"Why? Why would you cover for us…?"

Gintoki stayed silent and crimson eyes moved to look at both Shinpachi and Kagura before they turned back to the Kyokuchou of the Shinsengumi. "It's a will. His."

Brown eyebrows narrow, "A will?"

"His soul's been consumed by a cursed sword. What you see now is nothing but a loser Otaku. Don't think he'll ever come back."

"A cursed sword, you say?" Memories from the time Hijikata started acting strange flashed through Kondo's head. "So his behaviour, is the result of a cursed sword…?"

"Honestly, he should have known better than to pick up a sword that's said to be cursed."

"What is Toushi's will?" Kondo asked, desperate.

"To protect his pride. The Shinsengumi." Gintoki watched the expression change on Kondo's face. "I have to say, it's too damn troublesome. So I brought him all the way out 'ere so he can do it himself. This is where our job ends. I'll give you my account so you can transfer the fees over."

Kondo bowed his head. "I will. I'll transfer everything I have to you." He lifts his head up, "But, Yorozuya, I'm going to add another job for you to do. If you find a need, you can consider it _my_ will."

Crimson watches sickened, dark eyes. "Take Toushi and get away from here. It's my fault that things turned out like this. I don't want Toushi involved in this, not now that he can't fight. I… refused to listen when he tried to warn me about Itou, not only that, I let Itou twist me, resulting in Toushi being fired. I left him, without even finding out why he was suddenly acting out of line. And even with all that, he's still trying to protect the Shinsengumi.

"Even though he's so proud, he lowered his head and asked for your help, entrusting the Shinsengumi into your hands." Kondo locked his eyes onto Hijikata's body. "I'm so sorry, Toushi. I'm sorry, everyone. I'm, I'm nothing but a huge idiot." He closes his eyes. "Inform all squad cars that, they are to leave the battle front immediately. Tell them that Kondo Isao has dies in action. I've had enough of seeing my comrades fight each other."

Shinpachi and Kagura looked towards Gintoki.

Because she has the final say.

There's a buzz that rings through the air.

"Umm. Gentlemen of Yamato. Our Kyokuchou, Kondo Isao has been safely rescued!"

Four sets of eyes turn to the one on the radio.

"The winning cards are now in our hands. Those who smeared mud on our Kuokuchou's face, and repaid his kindness with evil… I daresay, they are _scum! Now's the time to punish them in the name of the moon!"_

 _"Oi, who are you?! What's with the tasteless speech?!"_

 _"_ Who am I? I am the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, Hijikata Toushirou!" Tosshi slammed the radio down and breathed heavily.

"Hijikata-san…"

"Kondo-shi, I will give you my life. You are charged with a responsibility in exchanged for it. That is to not die! You have to live, no matter what. Because, so long as you're around, the Shinsengumi will never end! We entered the Shinsengumi because we admired you. You're an idiot, stop thing about difficult things, all you have to do is continue living as yourself."

A mayonnaise shaped lighter is lit.

"We will protect you."

A flame is brought to a cigarette.

"Because, you are the soul of the Shinsengumi."

And Hijikata Toushirou is back.

"Toushi…" Kondo's horror stricken face was brought up to look behind the squad car.

"You have already been crushed once, so, what do you think you are capable of protecting?" Ridding up besides the car and train on a motorcycle was Kawakami Bansai of the Kiheitai and Itou Kamotarou of the Shinsengumi.

"Hijikata-kun, looks like we have to settle this once and for all."

"If it's a sword you want, it's a sword you'll get." Hijikata held up the cursed blade. "This one can cut real nice." Swinging his elbow back, he broke the rest of the glass to the rear window and pulled himself out from it. "Yorozuya! I heard that rotten lecture of yours!"

"What?"

"Blabbering on and on like you're so great…" Hijikata lifted the cursed blade up and made to unsheathe it, only it didn't budge.

Gintoki leant back to inspect her nails with uninterested crimson eyes. "Just draw it already. Before you get the idea to draw your other one, sexual harasser-san."

"Shuddup! No one asked you for a comment! And quit it with the sexual harassment stuff too!" Hijikata snaps as he bites down on the smouldering cigarette while continuing to pull at the sword. "Though, I'll tell you one thing. Thanks for all that!"

"Oi, oi. What good are you if your soul keeps being consumed by that sword? Tosshi? Are you back already, Tosshi?" Gintoki asked, crimson still concentrating on her nails.

There was a glint of metal in the moon light.

"I am… the Shinsengumi Fukuchou… Hijikata Toushirou! If you want to take our Kyokuchous' head, you'll have to get past me first!"

A small smirk curved up under crimson eyes, "Sorry Gorilla. Unfortunately, no matter how much money you offer, we can't accept you job. He asked first."

Kondo gave a short laugh, "Didn't your job end?"

"It did." Gintoki agrees, "We'll be charging overtime." Her smirk grew as Kondo jumped onto the beaten up car.

"It's changed." Bansai noted. "The rhythm of his soul has changed. From bubbly anime songs to a deep rock 'n' roll, I daresay. But, so has yours, Itou-dono." Itou drew his own blade. "From cultured classical to a vicious metal, I daresay. It's fitting. Unleash this beautiful concert to your heart's content." He speed his bike up.

"Hijikata!"

"Itou!"

There are slashes exchanged, blood drawn and the back tyre of the police car popped.

Gintoki grunted as Kondo landed on her. Kagura gave a hiss as she threw herself back into the car.

"We've lost a wheel!" Shinpachi yelled.

"The train's catching up!" In a blind panic, Hijikata pushed his feet up against the train cart and turned himself into a bridge, keeping the car and train apart. The tyre burst again and came off its axel.

The door on the cart was then kicked open to show Okita, sword drawn and wounded. "Kondo-san, please hurry and get over here." There wasn't a hint of panic in his voice but it did echo with tiredness. The sandy hair coloured teen wavered on his feet, blood dripping from a head wound and an arm clutched tight. Multiple dead bodies and blood painted his background of the train cart he stood in. "I worked a bit too much. I can get overtime for this right?"

"Sougo!" Hijikata grunted in strain, "I'll get it from the accounts department, no matter what."

"That's good to hear." Okita gave a smile before stumbling to lean on the door frame. "I'm also counting on you to get rid of him. I would do it myself, but I'm a little tired." He slid down to sit. "Hijikata-san, you slip up, and I'll kill you. The next time you show any weakness, the Fukuchou's position will be mine."

Kondo paused in his walk over to his youngest police officer, conveniently pausing with his feet positioned on Hijikata's hands. "Are you telling me to leave Toushi alone and escape by myself?"

"Stop wasting time and get moving!" Gintoki snapped.

"Do it quickly and get off my hands!" Hijikata wheezed out.

It was the sudden roar of an engine that makes Gintoki turn her head and crimson was meet with the worn black of a motorcycle tyre. She threw her head back, forcing her body away from both modes of transport – one having been reared up in an attempt of a sneak attack – and onto the grass hill that mounted up to the train tracks.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi managed to call out before he realised just how close the other part of the train was and chucked himself to the open cart. Hijikata behind him not a second later and the two train carts met, crushing the already busted police car between them.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki picked herself up and crimson eyes snap to Bansai riding over to her, sword kicking up dirt as it dug into the ground. She raised her bokken, swords met and the two were thrown apart. The motorcycle bursting into flames when the gas tank made contact with rocks and sparked.

The two pick themselves up, heavy breathing being shared and blood pumping.

"That's an interesting sound you're making." Gintoki paused to watch Bansai as he talked, "It's an obscure sound, messed up because of its bad form. A form of jazz?" He questioned, head tilting slightly to the side, listening to something Gintoki could never hear. "No, there isn't such a style in that. If I had to make an analogy, it's be like a drunkard's humming, I daresay."

She gave a moment, "You're with Takasugi, correct?" She asked and another pause echoed between them. Crimson eyes squinted. "Oi, oi, didn't your mother teach you it's polite to take your headphones off when someone's talking to you?"

"Sakata Gintoki. No, Shiroyasha. What reason would someone like you be with the Shinsengumi?"

She blinks before pulling at the gold trimmed clothing. "You mean this? Borrowing it for the job. Should have stayed in my normal clothing, this stuff ain't made for girls. But enough about me, let's talk about you. You have that guy wrapped around your little finger by giving him unquestionable power over the Shinsengumi, you gain a way into the underwear draw of the Bakufu."

"We are not so accepting to admit that someone who so calmly betrays his comrades is in our circle, I daresay. We also know that no one will gather around someone who acts against his own principles."

A silver eyebrow is raised, "You hang around Takasugi."

Bansai blinks under sunglasses, "…A fair point, but, I daresay, there is something about him that draws you in."

"So not his shortness."

"No."

Gintoki tapped a finger under her eye before she let out a sigh, "I'll fall asleep if I play this game with you. You're one of those people who sees colour in sound or something like that, aren't ya? So it doesn't matter what I say real-"

There's an explosion and crimson eyes widened.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Geniuses are always alone. No one understands me. I am not one to stay burning in a place like this. No one can understand that. No one realises my true worth. In that case, I have no choice but to force them to acknowledge my potential. Make the Shinsengumi mine. I'll use it as a stepping stone to establish my position in the world. I will etch proof that Itou Kamotarou lives in this world, into the hearts of the public._

 _So, you don't mind an unsavoury reputation? You wouldn't mind getting rid of Kondo, who treated you with so much kindness, for that purpose?_

 _Kindness? He is the one who owes me. After all, I allowed myself to work under someone as talentless as him. Leaving aside gratitude, I do not remember calming to be displeased._

Laughter.

 _Oh, Itou, you think everyone apart from yourself is stupid, right? But you're frustrated that no one among those idiots can understands you. You want to be understood. You want someone to notice. You want them to know your potential? It's nothing as great as you make it to be. You're just lonely, that's all. What you're after isn't someone who'll understand and respect you._

 _What you really want…_

There's the sound of glass breaking and Itou wakes up with one less arm.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Shinsuke saw through Itou. The only thing to note about him is his self-esteem that's higher than most." Gintoki turned away from the black smoke raising up into the night sky to listen to Bansai. "He's a mess that doesn't know his own place, even though he aims for recognition. To spur him on and make use of him is an extremely simple matter, I daresay. Just as we predicted, he fought with the rest of the Shinsengumi and neutralised their power for us."

"So you take advantage of a man's loneliness and use it to let you wipe out the Shinsengumi while they were weaken from the aftermath of this rebellion... I honestly couldn't care what happens in the Shinsengumi, I just got dragged into this with a job. However…" Her bokken snaps out to knock Bansai to the floor, crimson eyes glare, the light of the moon giving the red hue a glowing affect. "If those two kids are harmed, you, and Takasugi both, will pay." Gintoki turned away from the downed man before making a run towards the smoke lifting into the sky.

Picking himself up, Bansai followed. He didn't strike until they had gotten closer to where they could both see the train hanging off the edge of the broken bridge. The attack was cleanly dodged by the female and a heel made it into his ribcage before he tilted his head to let the bokken tip pass.

Bansai turned the sharp edge of his blade towards Gintoki and made to slice at the unprotected neck but a knee to his elbow blew that idea up. He watches as she twists and brings her other foot up to plant it on him. With a grunt, he brought up his forearm, stopping to boot from getting any

There's the whistle of the air being forced apart and he ducks and rolls under the bokken that was suddenly as dangerous as any other sword. He manages to push himself into the air before the wooden sword could land a hit. Using his wires, he pushed himself further away from the foot that followed him.

Gintoki lands on her feet and pulls her bokken out of the ground where she had used it as leverage before she makes to run after the other samurai. He turns, just managing to misdirect the bokken and he's suddenly locked in hard hitting strikes.

"I told you…" Silver hair shadows burning crimson and Gintoki holds her bokken with one hand while the other ran flat along the tipped area of a normal swords back. She swings and it's quickly turned into a jab when Bansai pulls back a little. "You'll pay if something happens to them. Move."

Directing the bokken away from his face, he leaves himself open for another foot to land on him. He flips himself over and pushes himself up with his arm and does it again because Gintoki is _right there_.

 _'I can't keep up!'_

Four Kiheitai members run in as he lands on his feet. And he watches with wides eyes as she knocks one over the head and the other is met with a palm to the face, then griped and pushed back into another member.

"What's so hard about the word move? People seem to hold a knack for forgetting what it means!" She clotheslines another and she's runs at Bansai. She swipes and he's jumping over her.

And Gintoki runs again until something is screeching in the air and pulling her back. She looks at her arm and directs a cold glare over to Bansai. "Takasugi taught you manners, didn't he?"

Bansai holds his shamisen up instead of his sword, watching the tension shake across the tightly pulled wire. "You shouldn't struggle so much. Shinsuke would not like an arm or leg for a present, I daresay."

Gintoki smirked back, "I never was any good at giving presents."

"If you go and help them, you're only putting yourself in danger."

"Oh? And what would it matter to you? The worse that I could find are those two brats dead, and if I do, there will be no place you can hide from me. Sea, land or sky, I'll hunt you down and make you _pay._ "

She continues to pull against the strings and Bansai watched in something a mix of horror and fascination as his strings snap.

"You can have a limb or two. I don't care. But there is one thing that won't snap. And that's this rotten bond I share with those kids."

Gintoki runs and there's a helicopter flying pass and circling to get a better angle to set the mounted gun at.

Shots are fired and crimson pins onto Bansai.

She rolls under his air born from and springs off of the bridge and digs her bokken into his back, knocking him into the helicopter and jolts it, breaking the windscreen.

He twists and pulls his sword out to jab it into the silver heads shoulder.

"What are you fighting for Shiroyasha?!" He yells as she lets the blade bite into her shoulder, a small price, she must think, if it keeps the guns from being fired, if it keeps you here. "What do you protect?! The world of samurai is over. Even if Shinsuke doesn't deal the final blow, this country will kill itself! You're alone, so you'll never be able to stop it! What point is there to protect this county? This place is crawling with Amanto! This country has no choice but to kill itself!"

"If you want to die, then throw yourself into the undertaker's home or something."

"Like you have, Sakata Gintoki? You are a ghost, I daresay. You once tried to protect the country of the samurai and fought alongside Shinsuke and the others. You haven't let go of those feelings and you still hold on to delusions. You are a living ghost! What you should be protecting doesn't exist anymore!"

Bansai twisted again and dug the blade deeper into Gintokis' shoulder.

"Die!" He slashes up and removes his sword form her shoulder, throwing blood into air as Gintoki falls back

There's a _twing_ and he's paying attention to his strings that are wrapped around himself and the bokken belonging to Gintoki.

"I haven't let go? I'm the one holding onto delusions? I think Takasugi has tickled you pink a bit too much. Clean out your ears and listen closely." Crimson glares and it matches so well with the smirk accompanying it. "Not once have I fought for some cheap country!" She tosses a piece of rubble up into the air, bringing Bansai's attention to it. "I don't give a shit if the country or the samurai gets destroyed! Then and now, there has only been one thing I've been fighting to protect…" With one more light toss of the shrapnel, Gintoki caught it and her grin grew. "And it hasn't changed!"

There was a clatter of wood as the bokken is dropped, releasing it from the thin wires and the piece of rubble is pitched, hitting the tail end of the helicopter and catching the tail blade, sending the flying machine into a frenzy.

Kagura and Shinpachi smile as they jump out the windows of the wrecked train.

Kondo, Hijikata and Sougo are left to gape at the destruction.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Even if they leave him alone he'll die._

 _That's why…_

 _That's why… they have to cut him down._

 _They don't want to let him die as a filthy traitor._

 _But in the end, as a samurai._

 _As a friend…_

 _That's how they want to let him die._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Takasugi felt his lips tug up into a smirk.

"I told you, didn't I?" An emerald eye pinned onto the multiple bandages Bansai supported. "The only ones to take our heads are us."

Bansai paused in adjusting the bandages wrapped around his head. "…Shiroyasha said something that may be of interest to you, I daresay. It's caught mine."

Takasugi drops his smirk.

"'Then and now, there has only been one thing I've been fighting to protect, and it hasn't changed.'" Bansai turned around. "You wouldn't happen to know what she means, would you?" He walks away.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Three months' worth of rent, money for repairs and…_

 _The rest's for the two brats._

 _Even after all these years, you're afraid that someone will find out who you were during the war._

 _Someone will turn the right corner one day. I just don't want the brats to be caught with whatever bullshit the Bakufu throws. They can't do much if there's no paper connection between me and them._

 _What about eye witnesses?_

 _Baa-baa, I didn't realise how old you were getting._

 _Who's old?!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Oi, are you drooling?_

 _Don't worry, it's just machine oil._

 _Alright! Which one do you want?! I'll buy it, alright? Just answer me this, why a screw of all things?!_

 _Ah! This one feels wonderful in my hands, but I don't want to part with this one either… Gintoki-sama, which one suits me better?_

 _Aren't they the same?!_

 _But they are not._

 _…Go with the one on in your right._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Gin-chan." Kagura pulled at Gintoki's yukata and pointed with her other hand, careful to keep her umbrella upright, "Are we monster hunting today?"

A silver eye brow was raised, "Monster hunting? No." Gintoki looked up from her list and towards Kagura, "Why do you ask?"

"But I want to beat it up!" Kagura points again and crimson eyes followed.

"Egh…" Gintoki twitched along with Shinpachi when they spotted what Kagura was pointing at.

Further up ahead, the Shinsengumi members armed with rockets, stood outside what was meant to their headquarters, only it was giving off yellow fumes and fungus moved.

Gintoki and Shinpachi turned, each holding onto Kagura's arms.

"Let's pretend we never saw that, right Gin-san?"

"Saw what Shinpachi? I didn't see anything."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _One, two, three… Ooo, enough to get a Parfait and maybe have a go at the pachinko machines again._

 _That's my mone-hehehrrr…_

 _You little thief! You sure as hell choose the wrong person to pickpocket._

 _There wasn't anything in there anyway!_

 _It's the principle of the matter. You're a hundred years too early to be stealing from me._

 _Like you're any better!_

 _Tell me, why're you going around and pickpocketing in the first place?_

 _I…I really need the money._

 _Hmm?_

 _There's someone who I want to talk to, in Yoshiwara… I have no parents, so I'm limited in the ways I can make money. That's why…_

 _You'll need a lot of money to meet anyone in Yoshiwara. Damn sleaze bags have offered numbers I'll never get my hands on, don't know why they don't go there in the first place if they're paying the prices down there._

 _Offered?_

 _Mmm, I run Yorozuya Gin-chan, right job done for the right price. But you get idiots that don't look over the fine print. Anyway, from the looks of you, you're barely getting by day to day, so why are limiting yourself by saving to pay for a night? The truth would be nice, brat?_

 _I'm not a brat, my names Seita… and… I was abandoned by my parents when I was little. I don't remember what they looked like. I can only remember Jii-chan, the one who took me in. He died three years ago though. Before he died, he told me that I wasn't abandoned, but saved instead. That my parents save me from the darkness. To be proud of them. And that… my mother is in the darkness of eternal night, shining as bright as the sun._

 _She might be my Kaa-chan. I want to see her. I want to talk to her in person. But no matter how many times I call out or yell…she never looks my way. I can't reach her. So I'm going to meet her, no matter how briefly, as a customer. So I did anything for money. Including stupid things, like stealing._

 _I think you're getting yourself a bit bent out of shape here. How would your Kaa-san like it, if she knew that you stole just to see her? You know, if you're willing to work and stop it with your stupid ways of gaining money, I might just know a place that'll be willing to hire you._

Tears fell.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _That kid's holding out pretty well, how long has it been since he's started?_

 _You found a good one. He's clever, honest, and picks things up quickly. I'd like Catherine to learn from him._

 _He probably understands that this is his best chance. He's seen a lot for a brat._

 _Seita's changed. The look in his eyes? It's gotten better. Are you going there?_

 _Huh? Whatcha talking about?_

 _You know how Yoshiwara works, right?_

 _It's where men's dreams come true or something like that…_

 _You know that's not what I'm talking about. I mean the darker side to Yoshiwara. An area that's beyond the laws above the ground and only one man is making that possible._

 _Housen, the King of the Night._

 _Yes, the owner of Yoshiwara Shangri-La and the most powerful man in Yoshiwara. Of course, he has other names to him, but it doesn't make him any less dangerous. Those who have gone after him haven't seen the light of day again, or so they say. Watch yourself Gintoki, there's no telling what he'll do._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Sorry about, above or below, I live by my own rules." Crimson eyes narrowed and Gintoki snaps her bokken into the hostess' jaw, there's a clatter and a number of kunai fall to the ground with the hostess' body.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

Gintoki clicks her tongue and runs. "This has gotten out of hand."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You're helping Seita correct?_

 _Something like that._

 _Then I'll help you get out._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Kagura flicks the coin up into the air and three sets of eyes watch it spin as it goes up, "Yorozuya Gin-chan…" and falls back down into Kagura's hand, "Will take your job."

"Y-You…" Seita stutters before he jumps up from his seat. "Impossible! You can't meet a courtesan without money! This place doesn't work the same as above."

There are two odd clicks and bright blue and coffee eyes snap up. Gripping an arm each, Kagura and Shinpachi jump down the stairs with Seita between them, just missing the storm of kunai thrown down at them.

"What was that?!" Shinpachi asked and his gaze looks onto the blonde standing on top of a building above them, smoking a pipe without a care.

Seita sucks in a breath, "Tha-That scar…"

"Who is she?" Bright blue glared.

"They're like the police force from above, they punish those who break the laws of Yoshiwara. The Hyakka. The blonde with the scar… She's their strongest and their leader. She's known as the Shinigami Tayuu."

The Hyakka jumped down and prepared their kunai. "I am Tsukuyo. A pleasure meeting you."

Kagura jams Shinpachis' head down and pops her umbrella open just before the first set of kunai hit.

"Why are they after us?!"

"N-No idea!" Seita squeaked.

"Talk about it later! Get Seita out of here!" Kagura pulled in her umbrella and fired the bullets at the air born females only for the end to be clogged by a well-aimed kunai. She twists her weapon, stopping Tsukuyo from slicing at her with her knife. Kagura pushes back and throws the blonde off and makes to run after Shinpachi and Seita.

Bright blue eyes widened when Kagura finds herself blocked off and Tsukuyo is already aiming at the two.

"Shinpachi!"

"The only one I'm after," She muttered around her pipe and threw her hand out causing kunai to fly, "Is you!"

There's a clatter as metal meets wood and Gintoki is standing in front of both Shinpachi and Seita, bokken in one hand and the other holding a kunai between two fingers, stopping it from impaling her forehead. She pulled the projectile away from her face, showing bored, crimson eyes.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello." Tsukuyo greeted with a small nod of her head. "I'm Tsukuyo. And you are?"

"Sakata Gintoki." She moved her bokken to lean on her shoulder while the other flicked the kunai between figures. "I'm sorry for the brats, they were playing dress up and managed to sneak away from me. Please excuse us. Come on you three."

Three sets of eyes blinked.

"Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked as Kagura walked over to them.

"I understand, children can be handful at times."

Gintoki ushered the two teenagers and child and held her arms on Shinpachi's and Kagura's back. "Play along." She mumbled before speaking louder, "Let's go now, we shouldn't be wasting the nice lady's time." The four felt something hit the back of their heads and three of them crumbled under Gintoki's weight.

Tsukuyo turned away from her handy work and addressed the group of women behind her. "Tell Lord Housen that I've taken care of the intruders. I'll clean up this mess."

The females hesitated for a second before turning on the spot and taking off.

She waited until she couldn't hear the clicking of heels any more before she walked over to the dog piled four. "You can get up now." She pulled the suction cupped tipped kunai away from silver hair, "If you don't hurry and leave. I'll kill you for sure this time."

Gintoki picked herself up off of the three kids and scratched at her hair. "That's only if you can land a hit."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"This is the safest way out of here. It'll take a day and a bit, but you will eventually get to the surface. If you come back, I will kill you." Tsukuyo said as she pulled the latch on the air pipe open.

"You sent your women away and put on an act to let us escape, but aren't you the leader of the Hyakka?" Seita asked.

Amethyst eyes turned away, "I am the guardian of Yoshiwara. I eliminate anyone who cause trouble in Yoshiwara. That's all there is to it."

"I don't plan on being killed by you people." Seita snapped, "And I can't leave. I'm only here to see Kaa-chan… to see Hinowa Dayuu."

Tsukuyo set herself down and lit her pipe. "That's all the more reason you should leave. The person who asked me to let you all go, is none other than Hinowa."

Seita blinked, "Kaa-chan did… you mean Kaa-chan knows I'm here?! She knows about me?!"

"Hosen, the ruler of Yoshiwara, fears of you making contact with Hinowa. If you stay here, you will be killed."

"Why?" Kagura stepped in, "There's no reason for anyone to interfere with a child meeting their Mummy!"

Tsukuyo closed her eyes. "It's because Hinowa might try to run away from Yoshiwara. Just like she did eight years ago, when you were a baby. I can't let you die. Or everything Hinowa did would be in vain."

"You know," Four sets of eyes turn to Gintoki in confusion before they took notice that crimson wasn't looking at any of them. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Ma," The cloaked male lifted his umbrella up, letting the group of five get a look at his dopy eyed face. "This is going to be more troublesome then I thought."

Kagura blinks and her eyes widened. "That umbrella… What's a Yato doing here?"

"Hand the kid over."

Gintoki fell into a stance, ready to draw her bokken. "You're going to have to be more pacific, there are three brats here."

Abuto turned his head slightly and sighed, "Can't say I didn't try." In smooth and quick movement, he closed his umbrella and ran at the group. Kagura kicked off her plat-formed shoes and only just made it in time to block the umbrella that was aimed towards Shinpachi, she gritted her teeth and tried to push back only the air from her lungs to be knocked out due to a foot being shoved into her gut and both she and Shinpachi were sent flying back.

Seita ran over to the two teenagers while Tsukuyo sent black kunai flying towards the Yato, only for them to harmlessly bounce off an open umbrella.

He set his weapon up to lean it on his shoulder before taping his foot twice on the metal pipe making crimson narrow and there's the sound off footsteps hitting metal. Gintoki turns, eyes widening.

"Move!" Before the word can register in any of their minds, the metal under the three kids burst upwards with the help of an umbrella, causing the two teenagers and child to be tossed into the air. Following the umbrella, Ungyou wrapped an arm around the waist of the youngest of the six and swung his weapon at the two still air born teens, hitting them further down the pipeline.

Both Tsukuyo and Gintoki made to run at Ungyou only to be stopped when two other umbrellas fall into their line of sight.

Gintoki pulled her bokken up to defend against Abuto's umbrella, the weight of his attack causing the metal under the silver heads feet to bend with the splintering sound of wood echoing slightly in her ears.

Tsukuyo bent back, letting the umbrella pass over her, placing her hands onto metal, she pushes herself up into the air and moved to fling more kunai, amethyst eyes looked over the spot she was before, only finding nothing.

"I really don't like killing women." Was sounded above and behind her and she only gains the sight of an umbrella before she's knocked down into the metal pipe, the force bedding it to shape around her body.

Gintoki ducked to the side when her bokken broke in half, still crouching, she thrusts the jagged end of her bokken at Abuto who didn't hesitate in grabbing it with his hand. His eyes widening when the bokken dug into his skin deeper then he thought the female had the strength to push it, causing the warmth of blood to run down pale skin. A sudden intrusion into the flesh of his leg told him where the other half of the bokken was.

With a frown he swiped at the silver head with the sound of metal hitting metal informing Abuto that the damage to the female wouldn't be as great as he intended, even though she was sent flying over to Kamui and the blonde female.

A nicely placed kick into the stomach sent Gintoki on top of Tsukuyo, the force enough to cause the abused metal to give way from underneath the two females.

"Gin-san!" Abuto turned slightly to look over his shoulder towards at the struggling child in Ungyous' hand. His attention turns back to Kamui, who was playfully holding his hand above his eyes – as if to block out the sun – as he peered into the darkness of the air pipe.

The vermillion coloured hair teen gave a whistle. "The silver head's strong. Hope we didn't kill her on accident, she'll have strong children."

Abuto twisted his hand to look at the bokken still dug into his skin. He blinked at it before he pulled it out, causing more blood to flow from the new opening while chips of wood stayed dug into the wound.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Abuto gave a sigh at the child shaking at his feet who was unable to take his eyes off of Kamui as he slaughtered the guards that were meant to be stopping them from getting to Hinowa.

"Taichou." He drawled out causing Kamui to pause before he turned his head towards the now one armed Yato. Abuto pointed down at the child that pressed himself against his legs when the other Yato turned to them, smile in place.

Kamui tilted his head playfully, an image ruined by the blood splatter sprayed on wood and under bodies. "I guess you wouldn't be used to seeing something like this. Or maybe it's something else?"

"I would say it's a combination of things, Taichou."

"W-Why are you smiling like that?! What's so fun about killing people?!" Seita stuttered, still shaking.

"Well that's a bit harsh." Kamui playfully chided, "Aren't they the ones keeping your mother and you separate?" The vermillion haired Yato turned and walked past Abuto and Seita. "As for smiling, it's to pay my respects to them. Regardless of how one lived, you should always send someone off with a smile." He stopped when he was half way down the small hallway, "You should also smile, you wouldn't want to meet your mother with such a face, now would you?"

Shakily, Seita picked himself up from Abuto's feet before stumbling to the wall, peering around it the child look down towards the only set of doors in the hallway. "K-Kaa-chan's here?"

"Eight years ago, when she was captured while helping you escape, she traded her freedom for you. Courtesan in name only, Housen locked her up here when he wasn't using her to attract customers. No clients. No freedom. Housen planned for Hinowa to rot to death up here. Or maybe Hinowa choose this for herself. So that you would be protected. Despite that all, you came here to see her."

With child light footsteps, Seita walked towards the barricaded door. Hesitating, he lifts his hand to place it on the door, only to freeze when Hinowa spoke.

"Leave. You won't find what you're looking for here. Leave."

"K-Kaa-chan?" With sudden movement, he was lifting the blockade from the door and drops it to the floor. "Is that you, Kaa-chan?!" He placed both hands to the door to push at it, when it didn't budge, he pulled at the blockade holders. "You know who I am right?! I'm Seita! Your son!"

He froze again when Hinowa spoke, all the while Kamui set himself up to lean on a wall, Abuto still didn't move from his spot next to the catwalk. "I have no son. I don't know any dirty brats like you."

"Why do you know?" Seita asked, placing his forehead onto the door, "Why do you know that I'm a dirty brat? You were watching me, weren't you? When I was looking up from below, you were looking at me, right? You never responded when I called out to you, but you did that in hopes that I would give up. You were struggling to stay quiet, weren't you?! Kaa-chan… I had no idea that you were suffering here. I had no idea of the pain you went through." Tears welled up, "I had no idea that you were protecting me this whole time."

Seita stepped away from the door before he ran at it, shoving his shoulder into it with a thud, he pushed again when the door bounced him back, hitting the door with another thud. "But it's my turn now!"

Kamui lifts his head up in interest.

"It's my turn to save you, Kaa-chan!" Seita ran at the door again, "It's my turn to protect you, Kaa-chan!" And again, "I won't leave you alone any longer! We'll leave here together!" And again, "So, Kaa-chan! Please, open the door!"

"Stop it!" Seita paused. "Your Kaa-chan isn't here. Didn't I tell you that?"

"K-Kaa-chan…"

"That's not true." Seita stiffened, and with wide eyes he turns slowly towards Housen. "If you want to see her so badly, I'll let you."

Kamui ran a hand through his hair as he picked himself up off the wall, "Wha-o, looks like we've been found."

"Taichou…"

Housen scoffed, and fiddled in his pocket, "Take her with you if you want." He pulled a clump of hair tied in a ribbon and tossed it to the floor. "Child, that, is your mother." Seita looked at the hair with horror stricken eyes. "Hinowa isn't your mother. Your mother left this world long ago."

Seita looked up from the hair, "Wha-What are you tal-talking about…?"

"You think a courtesan of Yoshiwara could give birth to a child unnoticed? Falling pregnant here means death to both mother and child, so, some of the females here hid your mother and helped in the birth. Your mother was weak and died giving birth to you. That woman, behind those doors, isn't your mother. Only a fool of a woman playing the role of a mother."

"Why…" Seita picked his head up and turned it to the wooden door, "Why did you come to this place? Why are you here? You should just forget about someone like me. Knowing that you are able to live up there is enough for me, enough for the rest of us. I'm not worth risking your life to protect."

Housen smirked, "You won't find your mother anywhere in this world. Now that you know, take that memento and get lost. Though, it's completely different if you want to see your mother in the afterlife." He closed his eyes and let out a chuckle.

There's the sound of a body hitting a door.

"I have a mother! Right here! My Kaa-chan is right here!" Seita ran at the door again. Tears gathering in his eyes. "The one who delivered me from this eternal darkness to the sunlight! The one who risked her life for me! I don't care if we aren't related by blood! You are my Kaa-chan!"

Housen frowned, "You don't know when to give up, child. You should have taken the chance and left. Go meet you real mother in the underworld."

There's the sound of air being cut and Housen's eyes widen as he ducks to the side. A sword passing by the place his head was imbedded into the door, stoping Seita from running into it with the glint of sharp metal.

"A sword?"

"You know, I wasn't told about this gathering we had going on 'ere." The three Yato's turned towards the lazy voice to look at the silver head female stepping over the corpses without batting an eye, the two teenagers behind her on the other hand, were the opposite and didn't move a foot onto the catwalk. "Would've been easier to find this place if we went with everyone else."

Seita pushed on the butt of the sword, causing wood to splinter before the weapon fell to the ground with a clatter when the door gave in. "A celebration for Okaa-san and her child, hmm? It'll be more fun though, if Okaa-san wasn't crying, don't you agree Seita?" The child looked on in shock before he spun to lock tear filled eyes onto the female samurai.

"Who are you?" Housen growled.

Gintoki's lips quirked up, "No one special. Just someone a kid asked to help find his mother."

Seita's eyes welled up again. "Gi-Gin-san!"

She scratched at silver hair, letting crimson eyes fall close, "What are you looking at me for?" One eye opened and she waved at him, "Your Okaa-san is behind you."

"But…" Seita questioned, "Is it okay? Is it okay for a dirty brat like me, to call someone as beautiful as her, Kaa-chan?"

Crimson blinks and Gintoki let out a sigh, "You're asking that after how long of calling her Kaa-chan? Call out. Yell 'Kaa-chan' from the bottom of your heart."

Seita turned to look at Hinowa's back and he stepped into the dark room.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki gave a soft smile at the sounds mother and son made before crimson locked onto the second oldest Yato in the room and a silver eyebrow twitch. "Oi, Scruffy!"

Both Housen and Kamui turned to look at Abuto who blinked. "Eh?"

"You owe me a new bokken, bastard!"

Abuto's mouth and eye twitched, "Get me a new arm and I'll get you your bokken."

"The hell does that work?! If I did that much damage to ya with a broken _bokken_ there's a problem he-!" Gintoki took a step back and crimson was looking into familiar – but unfamiliar – bright blue eyes that were in front of her, a hand held up as though to pet silver hair.

"You're the one from earlier. Wow, you did good to survive that! You got good instincts too!"

"Oh?" Housen turned, "So you do have a woman you fancy, Kamui? The one who's been running wild in my city?"

Bright blue eyes close and Kamui turned a smile towards the King of Yatos. "I told you, I have no interests in alcohol or women, Housen-danna. The strong on the other hand…"

There's a swish in the air and Kagura is snapping her umbrella down, "Kamui!"

Kamui tilts his head to the side, one hand snapping up to hold the purple umbrella along with Kagura up, "I said the strong." He twisted to throw Kagura over the railing of the catwalk and onto the ground below, causing dust to kick up into the air.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi called out in blind panic as coffee eyes looked into the dust cloud, not wanting to wait for either the dust to clear or a sign of movement form the female Yato, Shinpachi pushed off the red railing to run towards the stairs.

"Shinpachi, stop." Startled, Shinpachi turned wide coffee coloured eyes towards Gintoki, it took a moment for the image of the silver head digging a sword into the skin of Kamui's neck to register. "You too, Kagura." Blood fell from the thin slice.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura made to complain.

"I'm not getting between whatever family problems you lot have." Gintoki released the pressure of the blade slightly from Kamui's neck, with the younger making no move the silver head removed the blade completely, but didn't make to sheath the blade into one of the two sheaths sitting on her hip. "It's none of my business, but what is my business, is getting this job done."

Kamui felt his lips tug up as he brushed his fingers over the blood budding at the cut along his neck.

"Gin-chan…"

"You accepted the job, you complete it. It doesn't matter who or what gets in the way, you go around it," Crimson locked onto Kamui and he turned his smile to the silver head, "Unless it keeps getting in the way, then you go through it."

Kamui rubbed the blood on his fingertips while he turned to lean on the red railing, "I was only wondering what sort of woman could turn the King of the Night into a fool, but I was only disappointed. But, I got to meet someone more interesting." Bright blue eyes lock onto crimson, "Wouldn't you agree, Gin-chan?" He tilts his head and bullets fly past.

"Don't call Gin-chan, Gin-chan! I'm the only one allowed to call Gin-chan, Gin-chan!" Kagura yelled, waving her umbrella.

"Kagura-chan…" Shinpachi shared a sigh with Abuto.

"What else am I meant to call her?" Kamui tilts his head, a playful pout working onto his lips

"Gin- _san._ "

The group banter was broken by the sound of heavy feet landing on thick concrete, causing multiple coloured eyes to stop on the form of Housen standing on the head of a rabbit statue with an oversized umbrella encased in its mouth.

"Enough with this talk." The aged Yato looked at Gintoki, "You said you have a job to finish. The only way you'll finish this job is if you, by some miracle, manage to kill me." He pulled his arms into yukata and lets the top half of the clothing fall away from toned skin. "Why don't you show me how strong your will is? Can you release them from my chains before I break you down? It's a shame, you would have attracted many clients."

"Shinpachi, Kagura. Get Seita and Hinowa out of here." Gintoki ordered as she walked over to the sword she had thrown earlier to pick it up. The sound of metal scraping wood was drowned out by the sound of concrete breaking. Predictably, the two teens made to protest, "You said it yourself Kagura," Crimson bore into black. "Your brother is the more dangerous one. King of the Night you say? What type of King hides behind the tears of a woman?"

Housen sneered, "You got some nerve girly."

Gintoki smirks back, "Wouldn't be alive if I didn't."

Hesitating, both Kagura and Shinpachi locked gazes before giving each other a nod and the two made their way towards the stairs, intent on meeting at them. All the while, Kamui moved over to sit on the railing next to Abuto.

"Chains you say?" Gintoki asks, walking back onto the catwalk. "Why use something that can be broken with a single strike?!" She flung herself over the railing just as Housen jumped up.

Having the smaller and lighter weapons, Gintoki was the first to attack, only crimson eyes widened when the sword was caught. A small trickle of blood leaked out of the slice in Housens' palm, not pausing, she swung her other sword and was met with a kick to her gut. Following his attack, Housen swiped his umbrella down, hitting both Gintoki and the catwalk.

"G-Gin-san!"

"Gin-chan!"

It was an added weight to his umbrella that caused Housens' smirk to fade, snapping his head backwards, he watches as the tip of Gintoki's katana pass the space in front of his eyes. Not pausing for another second to let the Yato gain any good ground, Gintoki brought her other katana forward only to pull back to gain a better footing on the umbrella as Housen lifted the oversized weapon.

With a swipe of the weapon, the King of the Night threw the female off, forcing her to twist in the air so that she landed upright and on her feet, knees bent to help absorb the landing.

From his new spot on the back of the broken rabbit statue, Kamui clapped his hands, a playful smile in place. "You've lasted more the ten seconds Gin-chan. I think I'm going to cheer for you."

The silver head stood up properly, but tension still echoed over her body and crimson eyes never left the form of the older Yato, "No one asked for your commentary, kid. I don't know how I'm going to die, but it sure as hell ain't to Ero-jii-jii who's going through puberty!" Gintoki quickly threw her weight down, letting the oversized weapon sail over her head. Taking the opportunity, she lashed a sword out at his open gut, only to blink because _he's not there._ With wide crimson eyes, she threw herself into a roll, preventing Housen from landing on her.

Blinking, Gintoki brought both of her katanas up to block the umbrella that's suddenly in her eye sight. The force from the attack still enough to send her flying into the bottom of the stone statue. With her vision swimming Gintoki only just manages to move her head in time to avoid the umbrella's gun barrel being smashed into her head front on. Thinking fast, she twists and pushes herself up from the broken stone covered floor and onto the weapon.

Metal pierced metal and the gun barrel become a suicide weapon.

Not once did crimson eyes close as Gintoki pulled one katana free from the gun barrel and put the others hilt into her mouth, freeing a hand to hold onto the oversized weapon Housen lifts with ease. Using the lift, Gintoki flipped herself up and away from the Yato's signature weapon to land on the broken head of the stone rabbit. She lets the sword fall away from her mouth and into her free hand, the room falls to a silence for a moment.

Both sides of the fight waiting for the other to make their move.

Booted and sandaled feet shuffle over stone before both left at the same time.

Again, Gintoki threw herself to the side, avoiding the umbrella brought down onto the already broken rabbit statue, causing it both to break completely and for Kamui to relocate once again. Being stuck in the air, she brought bother katana's up to lessen the blow of the umbrella that Housen was already swinging at her side.

Unable to hold up against the force of the attack, Gintoki was sent flying into the wall behind her, causing the air to be knocked out of her lungs and katana's to be jarred out of her grasp.

Gravity took hold of her body but before she could land on the stone floor and recover, a hand was at her neck, forcing her body to once again hit the wall with jolting force at a height that caused her feet to just dust the surface of the stone floor. Gintoki brought her own hands up, one digging into the tense space between thumb and index finger, the other gripping around Housen's forearm.

"Done already? That's disappointing." Kamui pouted, bringing his hand up to lean his chin onto it.

Red wood splinted under Kagura's grip.

"You're good for an Earthling, a female one at that." Housen smirked at the silver head struggling to pull away from his grasp, "But you took up the wrong occupation of being a samurai. A pity," He lifted his free hand to run a knuckle over Gintoki's cheek, causing the nails already biting into his skin to dig deeper in retaliation, he huffed a laugh. "You would have brought in many. Still would actually, if it wasn't for those scars. Tell me," The oldest Yato in the room loosened his grip around Gintokis' neck, who immediately moved to sucking in the oxygen she was struggling to gain. "How is it, that the men of this planet have let a pretty thing like yourself, become riddled with them?"

She didn't bother answering, instead Gintoki concentrated on gaining oxygen back into her body, a crimson eye left open to watch Housen – the other forced closed by blood trickling down from her new head wound – as she slowly eased her grip around Housen's forearm and let it fall to her side.

The King of the Night let out a short sigh, "I guess it doesn't matter overly much." His smirk returned, "Because you don't belong to the men of this planet anymore, but me." Housen moved his head closer to the one full of silver, "When a lion loses a turf war, they give up their land, along with their right to their females. The samurai lost the war, and as such, the land and female population became ours long ago! Females who step foot in Yoshiwara are mine."

Crimson eyes look on blankly and Gintoki swipes her hand up.

There's a burst of red and Housen vision goes dark in one eye, the tip of a black kunai the last thing the eye saw.

He lifts a hand shakily to his blinded eye and Gintoki smirks.

Standing next to Kamui, Abuto blinks, "So that's what it was."

"You have no right claiming anything. You weren't even apart of the war. Quit acting all high 'n' mighty." Gintoki ripped the hand away from her neck, letting her feet gain better stabilisation on the floor while fingers dig further into the flesh of Housen's hand.

"You bitch!" The oldest Yato in the room hissed.

"You have to be more creative than that." Gintoki's smirk grew and she lashes out with a black, small, thick heeled boot to plant it into Housen's chest, releasing the pressure point, Gintoki sent the Yato backwards – nowhere near as far as he sent her flying, but it's space between them. Another wave of blood flows from the wounded eye with the jolt of his head hitting the floor and Gintoki slumps onto the floor, her fingers lightly dancing along the bruising skin around her neck.

She ignores the stab of pain with ease as she tilts her head to look up at the three worrying looks given by the two of three teenagers and one child, "What are you three still doing here? Get outta here!"

"We can't leave you!" Seita was the first to speak.

There was the clatter of metal and the blood soaked kunai was dropped to the floor, drawing Gintoki's attention.

"You should listen to what she says." Kamui cheerfully swung his legs back and forward from his perch on the railing. "Weaklings will only get in the way."

Kagura growled and made to snap something, but there's a sickening thud and all she sees is Housen standing in front of a hole in the wall, dust and Gin-chans' blood and not moving.

Five sets of eyes widened, three voices call out and Kagura hears her heart stop, but also start.

It shows just how concentrated they were on Gintoki when five sets of eyes blink to find Kagura in the place Housen was standing in front of the limp samurai. Her purple umbrella tipped with dripping red and a crash sounds from across the room.

"Ka-Kagura-chan?"

The words ring on deaf ears as Kagura takes to running across the room, heels clicking on the stone floor only to stop when she jumps into the air, throwing herself at Housen – who is only just picking himself up from where we was hit to – She jabs her umbrella forward with the force behind awaken Yato blood, digging the umbrella tip into his arm. With a click of a button, a bullet lodges into bone. Blinded with bloodlust and the need to make him pay, Kagura lifts a leg up and swings, connecting her limb with the injured and blinded side of Housens' face, sending him flying once more.

"Oh? Looks like she's finally given into the Yato instincts." Bright blue eyes moved away from the two Yato's and pinned onto where the silver head laid, unmoving. "Gin-chan really is something."

Abuto gave a quick laugh, "Heh, so one follows his blood, and the other follows her heart. You two are as opposite as they come."

There's another crash and this time Kagura hits a wall.

Housen opens and closes his hand, frowning at the delayed relay of his action, "Damn brat has her fathers' and brothers' blood in her alright." Black eyes move to follow the sound of clicking heels, he brings his arm up to block the next kick, twisting his arm, he grabs a hold of the boot covered foot and moves to throw her again, only there's a pain in his shoulder and blood dripping off the end of the sword the smiling Yato jammed through his flesh.

He pulls on the leg that's still in his grasp and catches Kaguras' head in his other hand to slam the lost Yato into the ground, causing the stone floor to crumble under the force. Not even a second passes before Kagura finds her own grip on the arm holding her down, and her other fist is brought against tense flesh, causing blood to push past skin.

She tucks her legs to her chest to push them out, knocking the arm that's holding her down away, not removing her grip on Housens' arm, she follows the momentum of her attack and flips herself up into a one handed handstand on his arm – her umbrella left on the cracked floor.

Falling with gravity, she moves to land another hit on the head but there's a sickening crunch before she's thrown into another wall.

Housen and the others watch as Kagura picks herself up, her body performing jerky movements as she stumbles, one arm left limp and bleeding. With her grin still in place, she runs forward to a frowning Housen, her useable hand held in a fist, she jumps forward.

With a jerk, there are arms wrapping around hers and fingers interlocking behind her neck.

The growing group of spectators watch as the silver heads' boot landed on the hilt of the sword in Housens' shoulder in a way that sends the metal reeling up, ripping out of flesh and flying past Gintokis' and Kaguras' heads. Gintoki's other foot plants next to the newly formed gouge and she pushes, sending the two sides of battle away from each other.

All three fighters land on the ground with thuds and Gintoki unlocks her fingers from around the back of Kagura's neck.

"Kagura." The youngest Yato in the room pauses in her struggling.

"Kagura." She falls limp and tears gathered in bright blue eyes.

"G-Gin-chan…" Kagura tilted her head to look up at Gintoki, who is covered in blood but moving.

Gintoki lightly pushes Kagura off of her body and hefts herself up, crimson eyes snapping over to Housen who has lifted himself up and watching the gathered Hyakka members with a scowl. Gintoki reaches for the blood covered sword she removed from Housen's arm and flicks it out, sending blood to splatter on the floor.

"Now none of that. This city has seen too many tears already. Instead of adding to it, why not pull the plug to release the ones gathered?" Kagura blinked at the back of the head of silver before she closes bright blue eyes and brings her working hand up to scrub at them, opeing them just in time to watch both Gintoki and Tsukuyo run towards Housen.

She licks her lips and turns to grin up at Shinpachi and Seita. "Shinpachi! Seita!" She lifts her hand up to point at the sky as the two boys turn to look down at her. "Let's put an end to this eternal night!"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Fire!" Tsukuyo ordered and a barrage of kunai was sent down at Housen, forcing him to step back as the group of females pinned him. The only thing stopping them was Gintoki falling back to the ground, not pausing, Gintoki rushes forward towards the Yato, leading her attack with her broken katana. Metal shatters as Housen brought his hand up to block the blade.

Blood from both parties' dripped onto the floor in no set pattern and Gintoki doesn't hesitate to bring her other katana up.

Blood bursts into the air.

Kamui looked on in shock at the scene playing out before him before a deadlier grin took over his playful one, "Looks like you are buying that bokken after all, Abuto."

There was a thud and Housens' severed arm lands on the ground.

Abuto gave a quick laugh after a moment, "Looks like it."

Gintoki's heel digs into the neck of the shocked Yato, dropping him to the floor and forcing kunai to dig further into flesh. Crimson burned and Gintoki brought her sword down again just as Housen swept his foot out, kicking the silver heads' feet out from under her, and he takes upon the opportunity to plant another foot into her side, causing ribs to crack as she's sent across the room again and out through paper thin windows.

"That's not enough!" Housen roars, flipping himself up and black eyes glare into the form of Gintoki struggling to pick herself up. "Gather as much thin, rays of light as you want! It won't be enough to dry me out! The King of Eternal Night!" With another roar, he ripped a few kunai out of his skin and without a pause, ditched them at Gintoki.

She grunted as they pierced her skin, but she doesn't pause in picking herself up.

"You cannot light up this dark night! You're nothing like the sun. You're nothing more than a candle that can be extinguished with a mere breath! That's all you are!"

"That maybe so." Gintoki ripped the kunai out of her skin, letting them fall to the floor. "Even if we're these frail candles, if you gather enough of them, they can still illuminate the darkness. Even if some are extinguished, if one remains, the rest can be re-lit, no matter how many times you extinguish them."

Crimson looks into black. "And you'll never extinguish mine."

The ground shook.

And the sky opens up.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _How pitiful people are._

 _Always yearning for what they don't have._

 _Always reaching for what can't be reached._

 _What does the King of the Night wand?_

 _That would be light._

 _You were thirsty for the sun._

 _You shunned it and you hated it more than anyone else._

 _You envied it and you yearned for it more than anyone else._

 _The sun is something we can never obtain._

 _Yet you wanted to live under it and not on the cold battlefield._

 _Danna, you didn't dry up because of the sun._

 _You dried up because you tried to take the flames away from these women._

 _The women you both hate and love._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _She's not much of a sister, but do take good care of her. Make her stronger, would you?_

 _You should also train some more. The best fights should always come at the end. It won't be any good if you die before then, I've taken quite a liking to you, Gin-chan. So, I'll be the one to kill you._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _It seems you're as crazy as ever. I didn't expect you to take Housen down. Want to try me, the Umibouzu, next?_

 _You're failing if you're trying to make me laugh. I wasn't the only person there, without them, I would have died._

 _So you say, Shiroyasha. But, my kid disagrees, he's saying that he was the one who killed Housen. That Housen's death was just the outcome of the investigation they were doing. With the disposal of Housen, Yoshiwara has fallen into Kamui's hands. But, he didn't do anything to it. Didn't send any people there to watch over it either. He's leaving it alone. He has no interest in Yoshiwara. His interest lies in you. He obtained Yoshiwara so that others wouldn't get their hands on all of you. Yoshiwara was saved, but, in the end, you'll be killed._

 _That so? What's one more person after the end of my life? Tell him thanks, if you ever see him again._

 _Kagura wants to save him. Despite all the badmouthing she does, she wishes for her brother to return to how he used to be. Even if the two of you end up facing off, I'm sure… What would you do? If he comes after your life in Kagura's presence, what would you do? Maybe you can find a solution I wasn't able to… I've said too much. I only wanted to warn you. As a parent's duty… Don't die._

 _Parent's duty…?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **Chapter 3 End.**

Hope you enjoyed reading!

Please leave a review on your way out!

Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


	4. Ch 4: The Demon's Gamble

Gintama: The Third Leg of a Crow

 **General Fic Warning** : Genderbend, Female!Gintoki, Whole series spoilers, AU, OOCness, Not as humorous as Sorachi-Sensei's work - or anywhere near, Lack of fourth wall breaking, Any and all other Gintama warnings apply, Swearing, Child abuse, Darker then canon(?), Mentions of; beheadings, organ removal(hinted), blood, war,

 **Summary:**

 _It isn't a passing whisper that catches his attention. In fact there is nothing soft in the way he learns about the 'Corpse Eating Demon'.  
Shouyou still came across the Corpse Eating Demon, only it was a white haired, red eyed female child._

 **Title:** The title of this fic comes from Japanese mythology of a flying creature depicted as a three-legged crow called _Yatagarasu, (_ _八咫烏_ _, "eight-span crow")_ which is seen as evidence of the Will of Heaven and is symbolised as a form of guidance from Heaven.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know Japanese nor do I get half the references in this insaneness, stands to say that I don't own Gintama in any way, shape or form.

Gintama belongs to Sorachi-Sensei, our wonderful Gorilla who gifted us with this work of art!

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **The Demon's Gamble**

Edit: 19/03/17

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Tired crimson and navy blue blinked at the hands that were cuffed together before both Hijikata and Gintoki rounded on Okita.

"Hey, what's this, Okita-kun?"

"Why are you cuffing me?!"

"I'm going back to my post now." Okita turned around.

"Eh?!"

Not wanting to let the teenage Taichou get away without answers, Gintoki lifted an arm over Okitas' head and rounded around him until she stood in front of him, Hijikata being dragged along. "Okita-kun! You can't be serious!"

"What are you thinking?! Get these off of us!" Hijikata hissed from his uncomfortable position behind Sougo.

Gintoki blinks tired crimson eyes as Okita ducks under hers and Hijikatas' conjoined arms. "Don't you think," the sandy hair coloured teen started as he walks further down the alleyway only pausing to turn his head towards the two, grin in place, "It's more fun this way."

The two cuffed together shared a blink at the teenager before Hijikata snaps, "Fine, just give me the key!"

Okita paused again, his head tilting in the way of thought before he drops a bottle of mayonnaise to the ground.

"I said key! Not mayonnaise!"

Okita kept his head tilted to the side. "What are you talking about? Aren't you always _keen_ about mayonnaise?"

"Clever. Very clever." Gintoki twitched, her hands gripping around the chains holding her and the Shinsengumi Fukuchou together "But we don't have time for puns right now."

"Then, take care of yourselves."

Panic clouding her already sleepy mind, Gintoki twisted at the chains holding her, the sudden movement catching Hijikata by surprise and causing him to stumble, which in turn, pulled them both to the dirt covered floor. "Itai…" The silver head grumbled, running a hand through scruff hair only pausing to snap her head towards the alleyways exit and finding Okita gone. "Okita-kun! Okita-kun!" Gintoki dropped her head when it came apparent that Sougo wasn't going to return, "Damn it, what a shitty day."

Hijikata twitched, "This wouldn't've happened if you didn't show up!"

Gintoki also twitched, "You were peeping on people, sexual harasser-san!"

"I was doing my job, unlike some people!"

Gintoki kicked her foot out, digging it into Hijikatas' chest "Don't talk about which you don't know!"

Hijikata pulled his arms back towards himself, causing the silver head to wince when her arms where pulled further then they could stretch, "What's there not to understand?! You don't do anything!"

Silver and black met as Gintoki pushed herself up to head-butt the Shinsengumi Fukuchou. "And how would you know that?! You adding stalking to your profile, huh?! Stalker sexual harasser-san?!"

"I don't do any of those!"

"Coulda' fooled me!"

Navy blue and crimson locked, the two opposites clicked their tongues and twisted their heads away from the other. "Don't look at me."

The alley was silent once more in the early hours of the day, until movement caught the corner of Hijikata's eye. "Damn it!" He pushed himself up to make his way to follow his suspect he's been staking out on.

The chains rattled.

And Hijikata's back met the floor when the top half of his body didn't follow his lower like it was meant to. "The hell you doing?!" He snapped at the silver head after a moment of dazed vision.

"Thinking we should head to the Shinsengumi headquarters." Gintoki voice was bland as fish-like crimson eyes blinked slowly down at the floored Shinsengumi member, tiredness echoing under the dull eyes in deep bags. "Ain't keeping these on any longer then I have to." She moved her arms, causing the chains to rattle.

"Forget about that! We've been chasing this Joui member for a month!"

"And what's an hour added onto that?" She asked, her voice still not gaining a cent of emotion "Okita-kun is around. And if you don't think he'll follow the guy, call someone else. Or don't you have a guy on standby in case something happens?"

"Why do you think it's taken us a month to get this far? There are other assignments!"

Gintoki crossed her legs as she seated herself onto the floor by Hijikata's head, allowing herself the motion of rubbing the heel of her palms into her eyes. "I'm too tired for this shit."

"Oi…"

A sigh came from the silver heads lips, crimson eyes stayed firmly shut. "You got shit to do. I got shit to do. All I ask is that you give up a little bit of time to get these off of us." She shook their hands again, making chains rattle, "If you lose him during this time spent getting these things off, give me his name and face and I'll find him for you, free of charge."

Hijikata stayed quiet and let navy blue eyes close. "…Fine." He shifted, uncomfortable with the situation, "Come on, get up so I can get up and we get these things off of us."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You fancy yourself being called teacher, eyy?_

 _Heh._

 _How pathetic._

 _There are things a teacher should never do._

 _Prey on students._

 _Bring harm to students._

 _Use students._

 _Make students cry._

 _There are things a teacher should always do._

 _Teach students how to read and write._

 _Give students a roof to live under if they ever need it._

 _Put the lives of their students first._

 _Smile for the students._

 _And._

 _Wipe their tears away._

 _You fancy calling yourself a teacher._

 _Don't make me laugh._

 _You forced her to learn survival on her own._

 _You left her alone while you were still drawing breath._

 _You failed at making a weapon for your own gain._

 _You brought harm to the one you call a student._

 _You aren't a teacher._

 _You don't have the strength to shoulder a student and their pain._

 _You're only a coward._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Did Gin-san say where she was going?_

 _Na-ah, Gin-chan just left a note saying she'll be back in a few days._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I didn't think I would find you here of all places._

 _You're not the only one. I didn't think I would ever come back here._

 _Something happened._

 _…Hmm._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _'Ou want to know who's the strongest 'erson in Kabuki-chou?_

 _'Ou must be new in town._

 _You won't last long with that attitude 'round 'ere._

 _This town is on a whole diff'ent level to what a pretty face like 'ou would be used to._

 _Thugs, brawlers, vigs, vets, n' the lot of Edo gather 'ere._

 _A 'aven for 'ooligans._

 _For your own good. 'Ave a drink n' go back to the countryside._

 _'Ou won't leave it alone, eyy? The top dogs 'round 'ere are four monsters in 'heir own right._

 _Fearsome Deity, Mademoiselle Saigou._

 _Doromizu Jirochou the Gallant._

 _Kujaku Hime Kada._

 _Empress Otose._

 _Between 'em, are four fractions in a stalemate, keeping the balance of power 'round 'ere "equal"._

 _As for 'ich one will win in a fight? Who knows?_

 _Saigou and Jirochou 'ere in the Joui war. Heroes, they called 'em._

 _'Ey're older now though._

 _Otose and Kada? Ba, 'on't know either. But 'eople lis'en to 'em._

 _But 'ere are other strong folk 'round._

 _Kurogoma Katsuo, a leader in Doromizu's faction. He's the most feared man in the Kabuki-chou now._

 _'Ou'll find former Joui members with Saigou's fraction._

 _N' 'ere are rumours of Kada's faction 'aving 'ome crazy folk._

 _As for Otose's… 'ell, it's just a Snack Bar. She's just an old lady with a soft heart._

 _But, if anyone tries anythin' funny on her turf, 'ey'll meet a certain woman._

 _Rumoured to be able to 'old 'erself against the Big Three all on 'er own._

 _She's one 'ell of a monster with 'air as silver as the moon._

 _A demon._

 _Sakata Gintoki._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Shinpachi blinked at the orange head sitting across from a grumpy and tired looking Kagura who had yet to tame her bed hair nor change clothes. Sadaharu sat behind the young Yato.

"I thought Gin-san said to not let anyone in when she's not here…"

Bright blue instantly fell onto the glasses wearing teen and Kagura vaulted over to him. "Shinpachi! Make her go away!" She pointed at the girl. "She wouldn't stop hitting the door last night and when I told her Gin-chan isn't here she just barged in! And she keeps coming back in no matter how many times I kick her out!"

That explained the ruined door and hole in the window. "Ah, excuse me?" Shinpachi turned coffee coloured eyes back to the orange head. "I do have to ask you to leave. Gin-san isn't here, so we can't take any jobs."

"I'm not here for a job."

Kagura growled and would have jumped the orange head had Shinpachi not curled his arms around hers. "Then what are you doing in Gin-chan's home?!"

"I want to know the strength of the strongest person in Kabuki-chou, Sakata Gintoki."

Bright blue and coffee brown blinked.

"Eh?"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Otose eyed the orange head – Chin Pirako, she introduced herself as – and tapped her smouldering cigarette over an ash tray. "You're from a gang?"

Kagura pauses in her eating to look at Otose while Shinpachi settled his glass onto the bar top.

The older female placed the cigarette back to her lipstick covered lips and took a breath. Thin smoke was puffed out of lungs, "I've heard the rumours. The Uekicachi gang was having a business quarrel with Jirochou's people. When a fight broke out, there was a crazy girl who manage to bring an end to it all, all by her lonesome. Rumour calls her Pirako the Assassin."

"Ehh?!" Shinpachi snapped his coffee coloured eyes to dark purple. "A-Assassin?!"

Pirako placed her hands to the sides of her cheeks, eyes closing as she started to swoon as though love-struck on her bar seat. A small tint of pink covering her cheeks. "Oh, stop. All I wanted to do was decorate them with flowers." Dark purple eyes opened and locked onto the gaping Shinpachi, "Did you know? The more malicious someone is, the more beautiful flowers they make." She interlocked her fingers and looked up, "When I cut them, they always bloom into pretty, red flowers."

Shinpachi twitched as he turned back to Otose. "A-And why did you come here?"

Pirako gave off an innocent smile that didn't seem all that innocent. "To see the strength of the strongest person in Kabuki-chou, Sakata Gintoki. But it seems that I've come at a bad time. Oh!" Dark purple eyes blink before they fell close again and she gave the same smile while clapping her hands in front of herself. "And to turn the town where Jirochou is, Kabuki-chou into a garden of bright red flowers!"

Shinpachi made a face.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Scarlet peeked out from under a red sleeping mask with cartoonish eyes printed on them, Okita sat himself up on the park bench he had taken to having a nap on. "Hey, China." He drawled out, putting a halt to the two Yorozuya members task of walking the overgrown puppy the Yato owns.

Kagura sneered, a small sign of bags hanging under her eyes. " _What?_ "

He pulled his sleeping mask off completely and scratched at sand coloured hair. "Eh? Is it that time of the month already?"

The Yato growled, the grip on her umbrella tightening but she didn't move to attack, weather it was because Shinpachi held a hand on her shoulder or because someone else attacked instead, Okita didn't know but he did dive to roll away from the now broken in half bench, he held a hand above his sheathed katana as he twisted to let scarlet eyes fall onto the head of orange.

Before either of the two parties could attack each other, Kagura's foot snapped up into the orange heads' face, "Stop following us!" The older female teen was sent into a tree and Kagura pointed her umbrella at her, "We told you, we don't know when Gin-chan'll be back!" With that she turned and stormed off in an angry huff, Sadaharu dogging her and Shinpachi following shortly after a moment of hesitation.

Okita lifted his stance, his hand gripping around the sheath of his sword and scarlet eyes watched the orange head breathe, but otherwise not move.

 _'Danna?'_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I apologise for taking up your time. But you will have to wait a little longer. We are missing a member._

 _You mean Jirochou? There's no point in that. It's been two to three years since anyone has last saw him._

 _I was hoping to have all four Devas present for this discussion. I called you here for one reason. You are probably aware that the town has grown tense over the past few years. If nothing is done, a war will break out. I am sure that nobody wishes for that to happen, yes?_

 _Are you listening to yourself? You and Jirochou are the ones making the ripples. It used to be that the casinos in this town were run by Jirochou's fraction. But you went and built one here anyway._

 _The same could be said of you, Saigou. I have heard tales. Tales of you sheltering Joui patriots and rogue warriors._

 _Huh?_

 _Your members may dress oddly, but that does not hide the fact that each one of them are dangerous. Do you plan on using their strength to create an empire of transgenders?_

 _There you go again! I'm only offering a home to those who have no place to go to. It's people like you-!_

 _The fact remains that you have repeatedly refuse to accept the demands of Jiochou's fraction. And Otose…_

 _I have no interest in your stupid fight, and I won't be involved in it._

 _You may have no interest, you may not want to be involved. But, you have always been a great influence on this town. I have heard that you listen to the problems of you customers and offer counselling-_

 _Is there something wrong in having a heart?_

 _-And your pawns in that sketchy Yorozuya group provided the necessary assistance. They been running wild across my territory._

 _I never knew I had pawns I could odder around. I also never knew that this town had been divided into territories. This town doesn't belong to anyone. We simply live our lives here. That's all._

 _However, some are not satisfied by that. These days, we are known as the Four Devas who work together to run this town, but did it not all begin with the rise of a new faction, a group of hooligans? There is no reason for us to fight. After all, is our enemy not Jirochou?_

 _I see. So, the three of you are teaming up to get rid of the obstacle, me._

 _Well, well._

 _You're…_

 _Sorry to keep you waiting. The obstacle has arrived._

 _Jirochou…_

 _Don't mind me. Do carry on. I believe the three of you were talking about teaming up to get rid of me?_

 _We never said anything of the like. I simply mentioned that our wish to avoid any pointless conflict was being ruined by and unstoppable loose cannon._

 _I would take him out. Some fools in this world can only be cured by death. But I wouldn't arrange a meeting like this. Look. You are all lined up for my blade to be rid of your heads. One of the Kujaku-hime's pets?_

 _Stand down. He is merely joking._

 _No, he made the correct decision. This pet of yours was trained well to be able to detect my hostility. Unfortunately, I'm getting old, so I have trouble controlling my piss and my hostility. I've already sheathed my blade, but it's still trickling out… case in point. You didn't notice me cutting you down now, did you?_

A burst of blood and an arm landed on the floor with a clatter of swords and the doors where pushed in.

 _I said stop this!_

 _What do you think you're doing to the boss?!_

 _You've shown your true colours! You won't lay a finger on Mama!_

There was a creak of wood and a stone statue was tipped over.

 _You were eavesdropping on the conversation between ladies? You best be ready to have your balls tipped out!_

 _Stand down, boys._

 _Boss!_

The statue shattered.

 _Ordinary humans have no place here._

 _Good grief. How do you intend to stop these monsters? If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I have one living on my second floor._

 _As you saw, power can only be restrained by more power. Here is my proposal. The factions of the Four Devas are not allowed to engage in personal fights. The faction which breaks this rule will be crushed by the other three._

 _So in the end, it'll still be the three of you teaming up against me? You think you can take my balls by teaming up?_

 _Do not get the wrong idea. This rule is to prevent further conflict._

 _The town will be a dull place if nobody can fight._

 _If that's the only way to avoid a war, then so be it._

 _Are you sane? Very well. It'll be a test of endurance. Try not to screw up before I do._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Why did you kick him Kagura-chan?!"

Kagura turned her nose up, "He made me drop my sukonbu!"

Both Shinpachi and Kagura jumped and levered themselves onto the back of Sadaharu as one of the yakuza members tried to make a nab for them.

"How are we meant to explain this to Otose-san?"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Pirako frowns.

The only signs of silver hair _anywhere_ were that of bad dye jobs, members of an older generation and the overgrown puppy with two people riding it that were being chased by a group of yakuza.

None of them was Sakata Gintoki.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Katsura held up a closed fist, causing Gintoki to stop short and the pair pressed their backs to the shipping containers.

 _"-aw has been set."_

 _"So if any factions starts a fight with another faction, the two other factions will join the one side to destroy the one at fault?"_

 _"The old hag's faction was starting shit up today. Would it count?"_

 _"Think so, we got enough eye witnesses to say the girl started it."_

 _"It's too bad we couldn't find Sakata Gintoki, we could've used her help in making Jirochou the big, big boss."_

 _"Young lady… For around ten years, she was the only one in Otose's faction. It's why there are the rumours about her being able to take all of Kabuki-chou without any issue. I doubt she would have taken to betraying Otose."_

 _"There's also rumours that Otose saved Sakata-san from the brink of death…"_

 _"Maybe it's a good thing she isn't in town."_

 _"I just want to see the old Jirochou. I want to help make some pretty flowers bloom in my old man."_

With another sign from Katsura, the two silently made their way back from where they came from. And once they knew they were out of hearing rang and then some, Gintoki hit a container.

"Gintoki…"

"Sorry Zura…"

Gintoki ran.

Katsura followed

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I see… Very well. Don't worry. That was Gintoki. She's heading back now._

 _Do you think she'll be able to help sort this out?_

 _Gin-chan could have called before, why didn't she?_

 _It's normal for her not to call during trips she takes suddenly. As for sorting this out… You haven't eaten since yesterday, right?_

 _Now that you mention it, with all the running around we were doing yesterday, we didn't exactly have time to eat, but now that everything has cooled off, I'm starting to feel it._

 _Why don't we go grab something to eat then?_

 _Can we?!_

 _Go on ahead. I need to write a note in case we are out later then then planned._

 _A note?_

 _For Gintoki._

 _Don't take too long. We'll wait for you before we start eating._

 _Does ice-cream count?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Rain fell.

Colourless water pooled.

Red fell.

Colourless water tainted.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Wine coloured eyes watch the shoulders of the drenched silver head stop heaving – only glancing away for a moment when another set off feet come to a stop behind the female looking at the grave the older female was bleeding out on.

"You're Gintoki?" Jirochou asked over the sound of heavy rain. The long haired male twists and his hand snaps to the katana's hilt at his side, shoulders raising in tension, but still twitching from the need to gain oxygen back into lungs. Jirochou's attention didn't stray from the silver head who didn't so much as twitch at the sound of his voice.

"You were a step too late. I buried her with her husband. Funny how it works. I believe that you were her bodyguard to pay back a debt? That's over now. You job is done. Scram. I'll spare your life for her sake." There's a sudden pain in his cheek and he was sent through a headstone and into another.

Jirochou groans as he sets himself up, wine coloured eyes watching the direction he was sent flying from. "The hell was that?" He blinks and his attention is on the woman that's suddenly in front of him.

Wine locked onto crimson.

In smooth motion Jirochou semi-unsheathed his sword, got up and blocked Gintoki's overhead strike.

The bokken rattled against metal.

"Gintoki!" both silver heads ignored Katsura.

"Not bad, kid. You made me draw my sword. But, are you willing to let Otose's sacrifice to save your lives…" wine narrows, "Go to waste?" Jirochou pushed back and swiped his sword out, causing Gintoki to jump back.

A hand wraps around Gintoki's sword arm, making both sides come to a pause. "Gintoki." Katsura's voice was firm and caramel eyes watched as Gintoki pulled at her arm, they both knew she could easily pull away from the grip. They both knew that he knows a number of other ways to immobilise her. "You saw where he cut, it's not fatal."

Jirochou's eyebrows rise in interest.

"I know." Gintoki growled out.

"What do you gain then? Someone like him won't make such a mistake." Katsura pressed, "We don't even know the full story."

Gintoki gritted her teeth, but her arm went lax in the others grip.

Jirochou lifted his stance up slightly, but he held tight onto his sword. "From the stories that I heard, I didn't think the Shiroyasha could be this easy to tame." He brought his sword up, just making it to stop the blow of the bokken, but it still cause him to step with the attack to keep his balance.

Wine eyes narrowed.

Katsura blankly looks at the hand he was opening and closing before he turned his look towards the older man and held up his opening and closing hand, making a point on what he just did. "Oh? My hand slipped."

Jirochou smirked. "You're also one of the kids that followed my footsteps. So, which of the three other freaks are you?"

Katsura didn't answer until he gripped Gintoki's arm again, lowering her right arm. "I'm Katsura Kotarou."

"The Rampaging Noble."

Katsura let out a sigh that was eaten by the rain, "After we get Otose-san to the hospital, would you tell us what's happening here?"

An aged brow rises, causing Katsura to snort softly, "We'll be getting other sides of the story too. But you have the best information that we can get our hands on at this point in time."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _We appreciate your cooperation. It won't be long before Jirochou's faction and Kada-sama control Kabuki-chou._

 _Nonsense. You are merely using me to help your father take over the world, are you not?_

 _I could say the same to you, Kada-sama. But, the collar around my Rouji's neck has been released. The one who took away the flowers and freedom from Rouji has been killed by Rouji's hand. I'm sure that my Rouji will now-_

 _Pay more attention to you? I have a feeling that you are the only one who can breathe easy now, yes? You must be overjoyed to know the woman who stole your father from you is dead._

 _Oh? And this is why I hate women. Always so suspicious._

 _Yet you had it in your head you could trick Otose's pet?_

 _Details, details. Anyway, all you need to do is take care of Saigou's kid. You never know when someone will stab you in the back._

 _Pirako… Jirochou does not see you. You may eliminate everyone who gets in your way. You may spend your entire life devoted to him. But, you must know that he will never tur-_

 _My, could you cut that out, Kada-sama? If you don't shut your mouth, I'll have to soil some flowers, Baa-baa._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki picked at her nails, "So, your kid is just attention starved and Kusoge-Hime wants to make like the Ero-Yato and rule Kabuki-chou?" She gasped dramatically when Katsura dug his elbow into her side which, in turn, earned her a cuff to the head.

The three stood further down the hospital wing to Otose's room where Catherine, Tama, Shinpachi and Kagura where floating about, having been kicked out of the room to let the doctors and nurses have more space to look over the aged lady. Stress already forming bags under three of four sets of eyes.

"I'm surprised to see you here in one piece, Jirochou."

Three sets of eyes turned to the new comer, and Saigou's eyes light up when his own eyes land on Katsura.

"Zurako!" Two shades of red blink and the transgender is holing Katsura into a hug.

"Dare I ask?" Jiroachou's voiced.

Gintoki grunted, her attention returning to her nails, "Zura acts more like a girl than I do. Don't know how people wear kimonos, they feel suffocating to me."

"That's because you didn't grow up in them." Katsura snuffs, not turning his gaze away from the reflecting glass of a door window in favour of patting his hair back into place.

Two silver eyebrows arched at the long haired samurai for two completely different reasons. It took a moment for Gintoki to tear her gaze away from the youngest male to point fish-like eyes towards Saigou before nodded her head to the bunch of shirayuris in the transgenders' hand. "You here to see Baa-baa?"

Saigou inclined his own head of light coloured hair as he passes the white coloured flowers to Gintoki. "And to inform you Ginko, that the day after tomorrow, your place will be destroyed by the Four Devas."

There was four intakes of breath behind the group that had taken up arms during the war.

"What?!" Shinpachi demands as he walks up to the group, hands balled at his side before he landed one on Gintoki's shoulder to pull the female out of his way, coffee coloured eyes glaring.

"I'm not going to apologise." Saigou turned his head up, "There was nothing I could do. And there's nothing I can do now. The entire Kabuki-chou is against Otose's faction, which is what everyone identifies you as."

"They took your kid hostage." There was a flash of tension in Saigou's form and a smirk pulled at Gintoki's lips. Carelessly, she tossed the bunch of shirayuris from one hand to the other, drawing the attention from both groups in the hospital wing. "That's why you're not fighting back. You wouldn't care for some measly law that Kusoge-Hime cooked up unless there was something held above your head."

Gintoki pulled a single shirayuri out of the dozen and rolled the stem between her fingers "How 'bout we make a gamble of our own?"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _How did it feel to cut down the woman you loved?_

 _How did it feel to manipulate a bunch of old men and women?_

 _That's a bit harsh. After all, I did it all for you sake._

 _Next, you'll have Saigou destroy Otose's Bar._

 _That's not happening now, now is it?_

 _Hmm?_

 _You couldn't kill the woman you loved. And you never intended to cut Anego down in the first place._

 _You were watching, and you've grown fond of someone you've never talked to._

 _I was watching. Who wouldn't grow a liking towards someone like her? Never chained down. She does only as she wants. Untameable. It'll be sad, but also beautiful, the day she makes a crimson flower. You and her are a lot alike... I'll follow you no matter the rampage you make. I promised to help you. So tell me, what is this gamble you are taking?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"This town looks pretty meek when there's nobody around."

"Makes it easier for your daughter to do her job. The red light district will soon be a playground for children."

Jirochou scoffed lightly, wine coloured eyes watching the empty streets. "You mean it'll be the hunting ground for a certain vixen."

Kada lifted her fan to her mouth, hiding the smirk she couldn't keep down, "Are you here to keep an eye on me?"

"You think I would miss the chance to watch the one that rumour praise of being able to take down the Four Devas on all by herself, to come all the way out here just to waste my time on you?"

Orange eyes narrow.

"I'm here to catch a vixens head." Jirochou inhaled from the pipe in his hand and white smoke drifts from his mouth a moment later. "You used a kid to set off a war in this town and manipulated the Four Devas into wearing each other down so you could strike the last blow and take control of this town. That's the gist of your plan."

Kada let out a giggle. "But it is too late. Those pathetic monkeys are being crushed as we speak. Your daughter included."

"Oi, Ganguro Jii-jii." Kada's eyes widened and with a snap of her head, she twisting to look at the younger silver head leaning on the frame of the open sliding door, one armed crossed over her midsection – the other lightly tossing a jutte – two swords sat at her hip – one of wood, the other metal, "You goin' blind in your old age? Foxes are smart and tricky creatures." Gintoki caught the jutte one last time – just as a number of Shinra's dropped into the room – with one last look at the weapon, Gintoki tucked it into the folds of her yukata. "I don't see any here."

Crimson and wine met and the two silver heads share a smirk across the Amanto filled room.

Jirochou let his wine coloured eyes fall close. "That so?" He waited for a second before opening his eyes again. "Hmm, you're right. A fox wouldn't be caught dead in such a simple trap."

Gintoki moved her attention onto the blue haired Amanto. "Captain of the fourth squad of the Harusame pirates, Kada. You need to bet more on the table if you want a lick of a chance in taking over our Kabuki-chou."

Movement caught Kada's attention and she snaps orange eyes over to Jirochou who pulled away from the red railing to let the gambler see the crowded streets surrounding the casino. On top of one of the taller buildings stood Otose, a smouldering cigarette pulled away from lipstick covered lips and Pirako stood on equal ground, a bright smile held in place while a hand waved enthusiastically up at the top floor of the casino.

Jirochou let himself give a quick wave towards his daughter, pipe at his lips once again and white smoke drifted into the air, swirling in the currents of wind before dispersing. "This town isn't one to go down without a fight."

Wooded floor boards creak as Gintoki rightens herself up. "Say, Jii-jii…?" She called out, bring more attention to herself as she ran a hand through messy locks of hair.

Jirochou tapped his pipe on the red painted railing he leaned on, releasing the ash from its confinements and onto roof tiles. "What, Gingaki?" The older silver head pulled a white cloth out and gently wrapped the smoking pipe up in it before tucking it away.

She couldn't help but let out a whistle, her lips pulling up in to a half formed smile. A hand wrapped around the hilt of Terada's sword, causing the tension in the room to rise and Gintoki watches as Jirochou followed with thumbing his own katana out of its sheath slightly. "That one's a new one. But, then again, I guess I haven't met as many people as old as you who are willing to trade insults."

Jirochou puffed out a laugh, own lips pulling up into a smirk as he fell into a familiar stance, "Live long enough Gaki and we'll work out who has the better insults."

Gintoki felt her lips lift up higher, "Cut down everything that moves?"

"The last one standing is the winner. Nice and simple."

"You had bad grades didn't you?"

"Not as bad as yours Kusogaki."

Kada let her foot hit the floor loudly in an attempt to bring attention to herself, orange eyes darting between the two silver heads. "Do you not realise the situation you are in? You are finished!"

Wine and crimson met again.

The two silver heads stepped forward.

Blood and bodies fly into the air.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki dug the borrowed sword into the neck of the Shinra that managed to stab her leg, she twists her body and pushes her weight onto the sword, digging it further into flesh while she lifted her booted feet up to plant into two other members of the Shinra race, knocking them away. Grimacing as she landed on her wounded leg causing it to buckle out from under her, Gintoki twisted to land on her back instead of her front. Taking a breath, she brought her wounded leg up and ripped the sword out of her limb before she threw herself into a sideways roll, dodging two swords that were aiming to kill at her. Rolling over one of the many dead bodies of the Shinra race cladding the floor, Gintoki gripped onto a blade that belonged to one of the dead and swiped both blood covered blades up to dig them into two warm bodies as she pushs herself up into a crouch.

She twisted.

Red covered white.

Jirochou swings his sheath up, knocking the blunt object into a bandage chin of a Shinra behind him before his arm slashed out at the Amanto in front of him. Blood bursts into the air from a wounded shoulder and broken metal fell to the crowded ground of blood and bodies. He turned to rip his sword through an outstretched arm before he snaps a foot to the side, sending the now one armed Shinra into two other Amanto. A moment later and Jirochou dug his sword into a neck of pale purple where bandage hands grasped around the sharpened metal, causing wine eyes to widen as the older fighter angled his body slightly, avoiding his neck meeting the sharp kiss of a blade.

His sheath met an eye.

Red sprayed out.

With blood decorating the two humans in the room, Kada watches with horror and sickened eyes as the group of Shinras – a warrior race of Amanto – was killed off with ease.

"Fr-Freaks…"

The two human backs met with each other. The younger samurai spat mixed blood out of her mouth and on to the pooling red on the floor, the dribble of red drawing more attention to the smirking and stained lips of the female fighter. The older samurai's smirk echoes the youngers' but instead of blood drawing attention to it, it was the action of him re-sheathing his sword, no one was fooled into attacking.

Two shades of red turned to Kada, forcing her to hold down a whimper as she flinches back. Lifting her hand up, she couldn't hide the shake in her voice as she gave her next command, "Ki-Kill them! Kill them in the name of the Harusame!"

The next wave of Shinra jumped the two humans.

Gintoki arm snapped out to grab the arm of the first Amanto that reached them, with practiced ease, she twisted it, both disarming the attacker and bringing him in the line of an attack. With her empty hand, she grips onto a shoulder and hauls herself over the dying Shinra, letting her gain an advantage in her next attack. She lets her heeled boot dig into a bandage face while her sword pierced through the soft flesh of a neck. Twisting, Gintoki's blade is removed from the neck of the dying Shinra as her feet land onto the slippery floor before they were parting to let Gintoki gain better balance to stab an airborne Shinra. Ignoring the metal digging into her side, she pulls her sword back with a little more force than needed to be removed from a body and dug the butt of the hilt into the skull of pale purple. Cracking it.

Jirochou swipes at the two that reached him first, before moving to the next lot. Removing them from battle with quick, clean cuts.

Those who manage to wound the two silver heads were quick to be dealt with, never to see the light of the fading day.

Orange eyes watch the two remove the last of the attacking Shinra before Kada dropped her gaze onto the blood pooled on the floor. Maniac laughter burst from the Kujaku-hime as she lifted her feathered fan at the two, "Finish them!" She ordered.

The last two Shinra ran at the struggling humans, but with a war cry, their lives were also brought to an end.

Sweat feel from Kada's skin as orange eyes watch the still standing humans pant. "Im-Impossible! There are only two of them! They could not have taken down my elite soldiers." She backed away from the two samurai. "Impossible… Impossible…" She squeaks when the two manage to take a step forward, crimson and wine _burning_. "St-Stay back! St-Stay away!" She flinches when she backed up into the red railing, eyes suddenly darting over to the gather group of people she vaguely remembered.

Gritting her teeth, Kada turned to glare at the two silver heads, hiding a small flinch at the two glowing shades of red aimed at her. "The Harusame will return this favour!"

With no need to stick around the vixen walked.

"H-Hold it!" Gintoki gritted out, exhaustion pulling at her as she took a step. Too much for her body to handle, the younger silver head collapsed onto the blood soaked floor, causing red to seep into already stained fabric.

Jirochou followed.

Swords clattered.

The two blood covered fighters held no clue as to how long they spent pressed onto the floor but it was Jirochou who pushed himself up first with visible effort, only to end up turning on to his back when it came apparent that he wouldn't be able to finish sitting up. "All of that effort to chase a vixen wanna-be out of town." He huffs an airy laugh. "I'm old enough as it is. I don't need to get any older." Wine coloured eyes fell close. "You young'ns are disappointing." Jirochou paused in his babbling to attempt at pushing himself into a sitting position again, this time he manages to sit up, "When I was a young lad…"

"And how many centuries ago was that?" Gintoki asked, a smirk pulling tiredly at her lips as she forces her crimson eyes to open as she pushed herself up to sit on the floor, a hand absently coming up to uselessly brush mix blood from her cheek.

"Cheeky brat." Jirochou smiled as he pulled his pipe out and nostalgia filled wine eyes lock onto it softly, "I don't want to get any older." He turns his look to the younger silver head who finished pulling herself up to stand. Both people ignored that white and silver where no longer white and silver. "Hey, Gingaki."

Crimson and wine met.

"Is that his jutte? Why do you have it?"

Gintoki watched as Jirochou prepared the pipe before she turned crimson onto the sunset, "I made a one-sided promise, and then I swiped it."

Jirochou smirked as smoke drifted into the death filled air. "Heh. No tact kid. Same here." He took a puff of the pipe, "Whenever I smoke, the memories come back. I used to watch from behind as he walked around, fiddling with his jutte in his right hand and smoking this pipe with his left. It was rather striking to see him with Kabuki-chou as his background. He loved this town, and I'm sure this town loved him."

Gintoki's smiled softly in return, "We can smoke and fiddle with a jutte, but we can never be like him."

He grunts as he turns his seating arrangement to face the younger samurai, "He died the way he lived. Like a man, who sacrificed his life for someone like me, leaving his loved ones behind." Wine coloured eyes narrow. "I killed him. So I gave up on being a man, on being a human, in order to protect what he left behind. Even if the town hated me for it…"

Gintoki didn't say anything.

"She's always been a pain in the arse. Squawking in my ear whenever I did something." Jirochou smiled again as memories filtered through his head.

She let out a fond scoff, "Must be a curse of having silver hair. Zura squawks too."

"Not Zura! It's Katsura!" Both crimson and wine turn to look at the long haired samurai leaning on the open door with raised eyebrows. Katsura snorted softly when he noticed the attention fall on him and he turned his nose up into the air.

"See?" Gintoki jabbed a thumb at the – presumably – younger samurai, a grin pulling at her lips, showing red tainted teeth.

Jirochou snorted and he felt himself fully relax. "My resolve would waver when I saw her." He continued, "I'm watching the two of you now and I feel like going back to being the old Jirochou." Wine coloured eyes fell back onto Gintoki, "You're still getting in my way, Tatsugorou." He lifted himself off of the blood soaked ground and Gintoki turned away from the fading sun. "Let's settle this once and for all. We'll see who's worthy of inheriting his pipe and jutte."

Caramel eyes turn back onto the two silver heads as Gintoki pulled the jutte out of the folds of her yukata "I'm not interested in any inheritances. I just wanted to keep my promise this time. It's obvious that neither of us is going to cave or give in. In that case, there's only one way for us to move forward."

The two mementos where thrown up into the air, and two hands went to the hilts of swords.

"I'll keep my promise and survive. In return…"

"…You will keep your promise…"

"…and die."

The two silver heads stepped forward and drew.

"Oyaji!" Pirako called out in panic.

Two swords swiped.

No red fell to the floor.

There was a thump as the two half's of the smoking pipe hit the floor.

And Gintoki reached to catch the jutte.

"Your promise is broken. I win."

There was a crack and the sound of shattering metal filled the silent room.

"Damn brat… why didn't you cut me down?"

"Like I said… I'm going to keep my promise this time. Quite smoking, kuso Jii-jii."

Gintoki walked.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _'Tis an honour. I was born and raised in Kabuki-chou of Edo, where I lived as a hooligan, in a town of hooligans, surrounded by steel. I am ashamed to admit that I have walked astray and was guided by my brothers and sisters to embark on a journey of redemption to regain that which I have lost._

 _I have been called boss, warrior, and many other names, but I have given them up._

 _I am the father of Chin Pirako, Jirochou._

 _It's rude, but may I ask who you are?_

 _I-I have travelled far too reach Kabuki-chou of Edo. On a journey to find my missing father, I was guided here by the kindness of my brothers and sisters._

 _I am the daughter of Jirochou, Chin Pirako!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Odds or evens…?_

 _I'll go with evens._

 _Odds…_

 _Oops. Looks like I lost._

 _Real tragic that. The captain of the Harusame's Forth Squad was once considered the 'Lone Blooming Flower of the Dark', but after losing out in a grab for power, she stole money from the pirates and disappeared. I didn't expect for her to come back like this._

 _No kidding. I never expected you to be a sucker for a vixen like her._

 _Kids wouldn't understand. Or maybe you do, a rare find you wish to keep in the palm of your hand, only it stays out of your grasp._

 _If it fits in the palm of my hand, it's easy to break._

 _Of course. That's why you are going after something that's bigger and more unique._

 _Unique? I didn't realise strength was unique._

 _It's different to everyone and comes in multiple forms._

 _Looks like she couldn't fit in with Earthlings either. After all the trouble she went to hiding herself. She gambled and lost. As did you._

 _I wouldn't call it a lost, just holding onto my cash 'til I find something worth betting on. Unlike a certain captain, I don't let my emotions get in the way of my work or gambling._

 _Sure, sure._

 _Besides, she changed her face and her name when she escaped to Earth. How was I supposed to know?_

 _Sure, sure._

 _Plus, foxes are no fun when they get caught. You listening?!_

 _Oh well. I was interested in seeing the grand team work of the Shinra, but they are only a bunch of grunts who stood no chance one-on-one against a Yato. Wouldn't be much of a fight._

 _I remember you saying the same thing about humans._

 _Humans are weak. That breed within them though… They stole my glory again. We should go show our gratitude. To those samurai._

Bright blue and emerald met.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Kamui cheerfully raised his hand. "So we meet again." He didn't let Takasugi's silence get to him, "Sorry about cutting straight to the chase, but even if I sugar coat this you're going to be surprise when I say this." Bright blue eyes opened, "Please die."

"That's not much of a surprise." Takasugi wiped him off, "It was obvious from the moment I saw you."

"Oh, you're sharp. You see, I've been dying to fight a samurai from the moment _that_ one slipped my grasp. You kind of have the same smell, too."

Takasugi hid a twitch as he turned his head to let emerald eyes pin down onto the bright haired Yato, "What a coincidence. I've been dying to kill a stupid samurai myself, an idiot with silver hair."

Kamui tilted his head and closed one eye in a feat that would have echoed child innocence, "Mmm, do you have super powers or something? Is that what your left eye is for?"

Takasugi felt his lips twitch upwards.

"Kamui." The Yato let his eyes look over the Amanto that had manage to surround the two.

"I told you not to interfere." Kamui let his childish side fall away, bright blue eyes narrowed.

"I won't interfere." Four arrows where fired, digging into the back of the Yato.

"Huh?"

"Kamui, we're here to kill you."

"You Yato's are too dangerous." Admiral Arsehole stepped up next to the one eyed wolf Amanto. "A blade that's too sharp will attract many foes, Kamui."

Kamui let his lips tug up, "You got me good. Never expected Admiral Arsehole to pull a fast one on me."

"I'll kill that idiot for you." Takasugi gained the attention of a now flat face Kamui as he stepped towards the kneeling Yato. "So feel free to rest in peace." He drew his sword and struck downwards.

Small droplets of blood hit metal.

"Do tell me," Kamui grinned, his hand gripping the blade before he pusehed himself up to stand. "How you intend to do that with such a weak attack?" In a swift movement he unsheathed his umbrella and brought it around to Takasugi's side, catching the samurai in the side and sending him into Admiral Arsehole before he jumped into the group of Amanto.

Another arrow struck and he fell.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Odds or evens, odds or evens…?_

 _Odds._

 _Too bad… Evens…_

 _Oops, too bad, now it's your turn to die. That gambler's cursed. If you lose, you run out of luck. I lost, so I know what I'm talking about._

 _Coming from a monster who doesn't die when killed…_

 _They patched me up and spared my life so I could be executed in front of the others, correct? When's the big day?_

 _In three day._

 _Three days… I wonder which one of us will die first. If you're as sharp as Gin-chan, I'm sure you've figured it out already. The people here only care about themselves. Doesn't matter how hard you work. They'll abuse you as much as they can before they off your head._

 _True. I would prefer to be used by someone who isn't so pathetic. Those sharp fangs of yours will only rot in this place._

 _Why did you come here?_

 _I'm the same as you. Searching for a place to use my sharpened fangs. But this leaky boat won't take me anywhere. I'd rather hitch a ride on your ship. See ya, space fighter._

 _Wait._

 _Hmm?_

 _You know the samurai I want to kill. How?_

 _There are three idiot samurai you'll find with simular 'smells', you've met two. We've all made it out of a Yato's grasp before, and we'll keep doing so. We won't die unless it's to ourselves._

 _We'll see._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Our luck ran out when I got on this leaky boat._

 _You saying that we share the same fight, Earth fighter?_

 _Who knows? All I know is that neither of us will be doing any sightseeing._

 _Sure we will. Down in hell._

A laugh.

 _You bet._

A sword drawn.

Shackles broken.

A body falling to the floor.

 _Have a nice nap in hell, leaky boat crew._

A slash.

A neck broken.

A slice.

A face meeting feet.

 _I told you so. That gambler's cursed. I wanted to see which one of us would die first, but you're trying to get us killed together._

 _It's more fun to dance with a batshit crazy idiot then a plain old idiot._

Laughter.

 _Samurai are a blast._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I owe you big now._

 _Oh well._

 _Guess I'll have to put off our fight for a while._

 _Besides, I'm looking forward to touring hell with you._

 _Now, where do we start?_

 _I'm guessing the planet of samurai?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Odds or evens… Odds or evens… Odds or evens…?_

 _Evens._

 _Too bad… Odds…_

A smirk

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Kagura pauses in the snow as bright blue eyes look up to the grey sky, "The snow's falling harder." Shinpachi stopped further ahead of the female Yato before he turns coffee coloured eyes onto Kagura.

Gintoki continues to walk. "There's gonna be a snow storm tonight. We want to keep moving and find some form of shelter."

Coffee brown eyes turned to watch the silver head who hadn't paused in her step. "Will Kondo-san and Shougun-sama be okay?" Shinpachi asked, gaining a small pause from Gintoki.

She turned crimson eyes to the two teenagers, "We need to worry about ourselves first." She stuffs mitten free hands into her pockets as she turns to keep walking, muttering etched under her breath, causing Shinpachi and Kagura to blink at each other before offering shrugs to each other as they continued following Gintoki.

The two teenagers fell to another stop when they spot two of the three Shinsengumi members that they had been stranded with. Gintoki continues to walk.

"What are you doing, doggy? Looking for food?" Kagura asks, walking up to the pile of snow Okita and Hijikata had gathered.

Okita turned his dull scarlet eyes to the female Yato. "I'm not like you. I don't eat food off the ground." He returns to his task of packing snow, only pausing when he notices the fact that Gintoki hadn't stopped. "Danna?"

With the four sets of eyes on her back, Gintoki simply lifted an arm up and gave a short wave before pointing it at the trees, "Be my guest, but I don't fancy staying in an area where a bear has marked." She returned her hand to her pocket and continued walking.

Blinking, the group of four turned to each other, waited a moment before booking it after the silver head.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Hijikata flicked at his lighter, frowning when the spark didn't catch alight. "The snow's getting worse." He noted as he tried to light his cigarette again.

"You can go back to the bear if you want." Was Gintoki's expressionless reply, dull eyes looking along the tops of trees.

The Fukuchou bit his cigarette.

"Hey, Gintoki!" The sudden and unexpected call out caused the group of five to pause and look over to where Katsura's voice called out from where he stood waving at them, snow built up around his head and torso, insulating his own heat. "I found a cave while I was looking for everyone."

"Who gave him permission to walk around?" Okita grumbled.

"You take a look inside it?" Gintoki ignored the teenaged Shinsengumi Taichou.

Katsura let his lips tug upward while caramel eyes closed as he gave a nod, "Don't worry. I've already chased off the beasts."

Shinpachi's eyebrows lifted up in worry, "There were bears?"

Katsura laughed and lifted a hand to wave the boy off. "No bears here. Only Bigfoot."

There was a moment of silence.

"Bigfoot doesn't exist!" Shinpachi was the first to respond out of the four twitching members of the group six.

Gintoki pointed at Katsura, "Why would a mythical creature be living out here?!"

"That's what you get from that?!" Hijikata snapped at the silver head.

The long haired Joui member shrugged, unable to reach a hand to prop his chin on it in his current getup. "It could have been a hairy man with really big feet." Crimson blinks at Katsura before Gintoki turns on her heel.

"I'm not taking my chances with you. You thought a raccoon dog was a reindeer."

Katsura huffed and turned to crawl into the cave.

None of the five mentioned the cry that echoes over them sometime later.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Man, the Shougun really is something else. He was able to find this cabin on his own and take shelter. I was floundering around in the snow when he saved me. I can't tell who's protecting who. I have failed as a samurai." Kondo confessed, not the least bit looking out of it in sitting in only his boxer shorts and a pelt cape. "I am prepared to commit seppuku. But with the Shougun saving my life, I must wait until he returns safely."

The Kyokuchou of the Shinsengumi gaped after his – and the six others – attention was drawn to the door of the cabin. There, in all his bear pelt glory, was an unconscious Shougun being carried by Hijikata and Okita.

"Wha?! Shougun-sama!" He pushed himself up as the two other Shinsengumi members lowered Shigeshige to the cabin floor. "What happened?! What happened to the Shougun?! Why is he unconscious?!"

"U-Uh, Kondo-san. You see…" Hijikata trailed off.

"We were attacked by Bigfoot and chupacabras." Gintoki cut in with ease, she didn't look up at the half naked man, instead crimson eyes concentrated on nails.

"Eh?"

"We tried to fight back, but, damn, those mythical creatures! I'll make them pay!" She clicked her tongue and continued to speak in the same bored tone, "Kagura," she held her hand up towards the youngest girl, "I broke another nail."

Kagura shuffled over from her spot next to Tae, taking the hand held out to her gently into her own hands, she gasped dramatically and let a fake and heavily accented voice over take, "My dear daughter! What ever should we do?" Kagura brought one of her own hands up to place it on her forehead and leaned back, acting as though she was about to faint before her bright blue eyes snapped opened and she sat herself up straight. "Sabastian!" Kagura called out, clicking her figures together at Kondo. "I need superglue and paper towel on the double!"

The other members of the room blinked at the two. When Kagura noticed the no one was moving she turned her head up, eyes closed, cheeks puffed out and hands on her hips, she puffed out a burst of air from her lungs. "Gin-chan, they're being no fun."

"There, there." Gintoki pulled her hand back into her pocket, while the other pat Kagura's back in comfort.

It was silent for a moment longer before it was broken by Shigeshige waking up.

"Shougun-sama!" Kondo called out, removing his gaze from the two female Yorozuya members.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Shigeshige questioned, an untrusting eye looking over the occupants of the cabin.

"Hi-His memory's been damaged!"

"K-Kondo, what has happened? Why am I here?"

"Shougun-sama," Gintoki continued speaking in her default tone of voice, crimson eyes on the man in the bear pelt. "Have you forgotten? These idiots brought you to the mountains to hunt mythical creatures."

The three Shinsengumi members gape as Gintoki both lied with a straight face and pinned everything on them.

"But while you were following Bigfoot's footsteps, a snow storm picked up and you got split up from the idiot police and found us." She nodded to Kagura, Shinpachi and Tae. The two girls waved with big smiles, Shinpachi also waved but held no smile, covering his mouth up by pushing his glasses up. "We then somehow manage to stumble upon this cabin."

"That's not how it happened!" Hijikata snapped, lunging to pull at silver hair, only to grab a hand full of nothing.

Shigeshige pushed himself up and gave a bow to four of the five non-Shinsengumi members. "You have my thanks for saving me." He didn't pull up from his bow. "And also my apologies. As ruler, I am meant to be protecting you, the people of Edo."

Both Katsura and Gintoki let their lips part a little in surprise at the action. The cabin watched as the Shougun straightened before he walked over to the door to push it open. "Heavens!" He called up to the grey sky. "If this storm is meant as my punishment, I offer my insufficient life as payment!"

Before he could stop himself, the words "Sure, Shougun," were passing Katsura's lips in a muffled, yet high pitch voice, resulting in Kagura kicking his feet out from under him and jumping on his back with both feet while Gintoki held his head to the floor with her own foot, muffling his grunt of pain.

With sweat pouring off his skin, Kondo hovered around Shigeshige not daring to place his hands on the Shougun. "This isn't in your control Shougun-sama! No one can predict the weather!"

It took a moment, but Shigeshige returned inside of the cabin, closing the doors behind himself.

Kondo coughed into his fist to clear his throat, sweat still sticking to his skin. "I-In any case, we should be glad that we are all here now. It'll be easiest for help to find us if we aren't leaving multiple tracks all over the woods. Down side is, we have to share this dirty shack."

Tae tilted her head to the side, eyes closed and a smile gracing her lips, "We can make it cleaner by returning the gorilla to the wild."

Kondo tripped over nothing.

Not paying any attention to the gorilla, Gintoki ran a hand through her messy hair, "How about it? I've manage to cover up your screw up. You better give me a reward for the trouble."

Hijikata twitched, a vain in his cheek flared, "You're the one who started it! If you were paying attention in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" The mayonnaise addict hissed. "And we aren't out of the woods yet!"

"And that's your job to work out, Shougun protector-san."

He twitches again before turning his head away from the silver head with a click of his tongue. Hijikata gave himself a moment to calm down before he started speaking to the rest of the group. "Until this snow storm stops, we can't do anything. We'll probably do more harm than good by going outside, so we'll have to wait in here for help."

"Way to state the obvious."

Hijikata lashed out at Gintoki, his fist brushing through silver strands. "Shuddup!" He turned back to the group, "This cabin is nothing more than four shabby walls and a roof. It's just as cold inside as it is out. Fall asleep and you'll die."

"Kindly fall asleep Hijikata-san." Hijikata lashed out at the other sadist.

"We'll have to huddle together for warmth." He said through a twitch, " _Hit,_ " Navy blue glared at bored crimson and scarlet, the emphasis wasn't lost on anyone, "When you see someone nodding off."

Ignoring the glare sent his way, Okita voiced his question, "How do you suppose we huddle together?"

"We'll stand with our backs facing each other to pool our body heat. With the centre being the warmest, the Shougun will stand there. Then we'll have the girls and then the men will be on the outside."

"Shinpachi can have my spot." The group turned to Gintoki and she gave a bored look in return. "I give off a lot of body heat, so I'll be better on the outside."

Hijikata waved her off, "Whatever," He opened navy blue eyes and turned them to the Shougun. "Okay, so the two girls will stand next to Shougun-sama."

Getting up from their spot on the floor, Kagura and Tae walked over to stand next to Shigeshige. Their noses twitch.

"Oi," Hijikata twitch again, when the two girls moved away from the Shougun and started whispering to each other. "What are they doing? Why are they whispering in the corner?"

"Doesn't it smell? Like a wash cloth drenched in spoiled milk?"

"Kagura-chan, you shouldn't say that."

"But you're starting to tear up."

"Stop that, Kagura-chan. Some things aren't meant to be said out loud…ugh!"

Shigeshige turned his head away, pink dusting his cheeks.

"You're just as bad!" Hijikata hissed.

Tae turned to Hijikata, holding a hand up to her mouth, "I believe it's the pelt he's wearing that smells. Could you ask him to take it off?"

"I can't do that!" He whispered back. "We're trying to stay warm!"

"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san. He's already taken it off." Okita pointed to Shigeshige who now only wore his underpants.

"Shougun!" Hijikata snapped his head over to Gintoki, "Oi! 'I-give-off-a-lot-of-body-heat'-san! Get moving!"

"Hold on now." Crimson eyes narrowed as Gintoki's scrunches her nose up, "Doesn't it stink?"

"Why are you joining in?!" Hijikata hissed. "He's taken the pelt off already!"

"Are you sure that the smell was coming from the fur?" Gintoki pulled her hand up to her nose as Shigeshige shifted his underpants around. "I think it's gotten worse."

"I think it's a completely different smell, Gin-chan."

"Stop it already! He's only wearing his underwear! What could possibly stink?!"

"The Shougun is pretending to stretch while checking his armpits to see if they smell!" Kondo added, shaking Hijikata. "Don't hurt him anymore!"

"There's only one place for the source." Gintoki moved her hand from her nose to her chin. "It was probably all stuffy under the pelt."

It was quick movement that tore Hijikata's gaze from Gintoki, "Shougun!" He hissed, it was impossible to miss the fact that Shigeshige was standing stark naked in the middle of a snow storm. "Are you even allowed to show that?! You don't have an heir yet!"

"Real subtle Hijikata-san."

"Shut it Sougo!"

"Gin-chan, take my place. I don't want to go near him." Kagura tugged on Gintoki's sleeve.

"What makes you think I want to then?!" Gintoki snapped.

"Do you want me to chuck you out into the storm?!" Hijikata turned to the two Yorozuya females.

Gintoki waved her hand. "You sit in front of him!"

"Like hell!"

"We don't have time to gripe about bad smells or grotesque objects." Okita cut in.

"That's rude." Shinpachi pushed his glasses up from his spot behind the other teen. "Don't you have any tact?"

The two teens walked forward to stand in front of the Shougun. It took a moment but their noses started to twitch.

"I only smell man od-" Both Shinpachi and Okita threw up.

"Shougun-sama! Have them executed!" Kondo cried out as the two teens emptied their stomachs.

Wiping the vomit away from his mouth, Okita turned to the Yato that was very purposely looking away, "S-Sorry, China…"

"It's fine if you understand now."

"It's not fine! What's with the sudden agreement?!"

Okita heaved himself up and moved away from the Shougun. "Doesn't matter. We can't huddle together if he's naked, so let's find him some new clothes."

"They should cover up the smell too."

It didn't take long for the Shougun to be given a turtle neck long sleeve. "What are you trying to cover?!" Hijikata snapped as he pointed at the Shouguns' Shougun. "The place that needs to be covered is still exposed!"

"That settles it." Kondo cut in, "The adults will have to take the sacrifice."

"Change the plan so we stand next to the Shougun," Katsura added, "And the girls sit on the outside."

Gintoki folded her arms. "Who's having the Shougun's Shougun pointed at 'em?"

Both Katsura and Kondo looked at Hijikata.

"Why me?!"

"You're the Fukuchou of the Shinsengumi." Katsura nodded, "You're meant to be protecting the Shougun. Including the Shougun's Shougun."

"The hell am I meant to say to that?!"

Gintoki waved a hand before she, Katsura and Kondo placed their hands on the Shigeshige's back, forcing him towards Hijikata, "Be glade we're not asking you to sheath it!"

Navy blue eyes glared as Hijikata held his hands up to stop the three adults from pushing the fourth into him. "Why'd you bring that up?! This is your fault in the first place!" He turned the Shougun, so that his Shougun was in the direction of Gintoki who made a point to look away.

"Z-Zura!" The silver head stammered out and turned Shigeshige to face Katsura who grimaced and stammered at the sight. "This is your chance to defeat the Bakufu!"

"He's not worked up at all!" Katsura turned it back towards Gintoki, "And didn't you want to have a family? Why not start here?"

Crimson glared, "Low blow Zura! Low blow!" Gintoki turned the Shougun towards Hijikata, "A gift for you, sexual harasser-san!"

"That I'll pass onto Kondo-san!"

Kondo gaped at the sudden sight, a hand moved to his mouth to stop the vomit from coming up, "T-Toushi!" He whimpered and turned Shigeshige back to Hijikata.

"Why me?! Yorozuya!"

"Zura!"

"Shinsengumi!"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

From Thorny.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Hey, Tetsu. You can't keep doing this forever._

 _This is your last chance. I'm sure you've realised that you'll never get anywhere in society like this._

 _If you run into a wall and pretend it doesn't exist, you'll never get anywhere. That wall will never change._

 _So you're the one who has to change. Right now, all you're doing is tattling off excuses at the wall that'll only build up. You're nothing more than a kid who's too scared to pull a block off their tower._

 _Before, you may have been able to get away with that. But in our line of work, where you have your own life and others on the line, you can't hesitate to pull that block out._

 _If you can't do that. And if you put the lives of the Shinsengumi on the line._

 _I won't hesitate to cut you down._

 _We were all like you at one point. Too scared of having everything fall. But we've made it this far._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Hey, Tetsu. Every heard the name 'Thorny'?_

 _It's a name for nasty kids that'll bite at you if you get too close._

 _From where I'm from, 'Thorny' is what we called the bad kids._

 _Want to know what we called him?_

 _'Thorny Toushi'._

 _He was bad enough to make what you guys do look like child's play._

 _He spent every day fighting thugs from the local doujos. A foolish boy who chose to live in thorn covered growth._

 _"That Thorny boy must be possessed by the Devil." Is just some of the things that people would say about him._

 _But that's just what people wanted to see. What he let them see._

 _He's no different from you. Toushi is also an illegitimate child._

 _His father was a rich farmer from where we came from. Toushi was the secret son who wasn't delivered until after his father died, even then, his states as the son of a Mistress wasn't reviled until after his mother died and he lost his home._

 _Fortunately, the oldest child, Tamegoro, was a good man. He took Toushi in and looked after him. Understandable, Toushi was very fond of him._

 _However, it didn't end well for him._

 _When he was eleven, there was a large fire in the village. Some thugs used this chance to break into their burning home and attacked Toushi. Tamegoro protected him and ended up losing his eyes._

 _Toushi snapped._

 _The next thing he knew, there was blood on his hands, bodies flaying on the floor, his siblings looking at him in fear._

 _That's how he gained the name 'Thorny'._

 _And also how he lost his beloved brother._

 _He knows how you feel. And it's why he defended you._

 _There are others out there._

 _They may not have the same story._

 _They may not have the same experiences as you._

 _But they know._

 _They know what it's like not having a place to belong._

 _They know what it's like being an outsider._

 _They know what it's like feeling helpless._

 _They know and understand._

 _It's why they move forward._

 _Cutting their way through the thorny overgrowth._

 _Making their own path._

 _Making their own place to belong._

 _Making themselves stronger._

 _You never stop walking._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Scarlet eyes widened as the female in front of him easily lifted the ball weight on her arm and didn't hesitate in throwing it pass Okita's head, connecting it with the wall.

"That wasn't very nice Danna. I did help with getting you free." Okita ducked and the ball connected to Gintoki's arm via chain sailed over.

"Is that so?" Gintoki asked as she scratched at silver hair. Crimson eyes snapped open to settle on Okita, "I wouldn't be in here in the first place if it wasn't for you lot!" She swung the ball weight at Okita once again.

Okita let the chained weight pass him without moving, he wasn't an idiot. "That's Hijikata-san and the rich idiots fault. Don't lump me in with them Danna."

Gintoki's eye twitched, "It's the whole police force that's out to get me. Why was I dragged out to Kyouto for an unlawful arrest anyway?" The silver head straighten up and let the ball weigh drop to the floor.

"The Mimawarigumi arrested you. They are based here in Kyouto." Okita informed as Gintoki clicked her tongue, a hand reaching to scratch at messy hair once again. "It didn't help that they arrested you as a suspect, Danna."

A single eye of crimson observed Okita, "So you don't know what this is about either, huh?"

Okita let a frown show on his face, "No. Standard protocol says that anyone arrested is to be told the charges they are being arrested for."

She let her eye fall close, "Hmm, that so?" She muttered before opening both her eyes and waved her arm shackled with the chain and weight. "Can I place a complaint or something?"

"Possibly, but I wouldn't expect it to get far Danna. These guys fancy themselves as elites."

"You don't say." Gintoki huffed as she lifted the weight again, "You got the key for this thing or do I have to wait for an Elite Jerk?"

"It does sadden me that, despite us being based on the Shinsengumi, you have taken a disliking towards us elites." Two shades of red turned to look at the Mimawarigumi Kyokuchou, Sasaki Isaburo as he walked up to them, his white uniform flaring out around form.

Gintoki's lips quirked up, "Not much of an elite if you manage to arrest someone for no reason."

Isaburo was quiet for a moment before he inclined his head, "A bad judgment on our part. Okita-san," He put his attention onto the sand coloured haired teen, "Please go ahead, I will release your friend and I'll personally see to it that this is sorted out."

Scarlet narrowed. "Danna…?"

Gintoki let out a sigh and let crimson eyes close, "Not much we can do, Kiddo." Placing her unchained hand on top of his head, Gintoki opened her eyes as she ruffled Okita's sand coloured hair, causing the chain to rattle. "They're the ones that got me chained." There was no smile gracing her face.

Using both hands she turned Okita around by the shoulders and gave him a light shove. Pausing, Okita looked over his shoulder towards Gintoki, he only removed his gaze when the silver head gave a nod. Scarlet racked over white before he started to walk down the hall.

The silver haired female and grey haired man stood as they waited for Okita's footsteps to stop echoing in their ears.

"What do you want for letting me walk out of here?"

"I wouldn't call it 'letting you walk'. There's a job I need you to do, Shiroyasha."

"Let's hear it."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Dear, Sasaki Isaburo-dono._

 _Forgive me for sending this letter without warning._

 _A letter addressed to the Mimawarigumi might cause a stir, so forgive me for using a false name. I believe that by using the name Hijikata, this letter would catch your attention._

 _Your brother, Tetsunosuke, who is currently in out care, has completely changed._

 _It will take some more time to work the damage from his lazy lifestyle out of his body, but he's doing his best to never stop, to keep moving forward._

 _He's matured into a fine young man._

 _I'm ashamed to admit that I've learned a thing or two by watching him struggle._

 _I know that he will become a strong warrior._

 _We will make him a strong warrior._

 _So, when he becomes fully capable, please show him your approval._

 _As his family, as his brother…_

 _Could you please accept him?_

 _I'm sure that's all what he wants._

 _He may complain all the time, but I know how he truly feels._

 _Because it's too late for me._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Tetsu!" Hijikata called out just as the burst of smoke lifted from the spot where Tetsunosuke was being held hostage by the gang-turned-Joui supporters that were attacked by members of the Mimawarigumi.

 _"Hello? This is Sabu-chan. Thank you for leading the Mimawarigumi here. Our ambush was a success, Gin-tan."_

"Is my job done then?"

 _"Yes, we can take it from here."_

Navy blue eyes widened and Hijikata watches the smoke clear out – while multiple Mimawarigumi members fell to the floor – showing a smirking silver head with one hand holding a phone to an ear, the other held a bokken. The group of gaping rappers stood behind Gintoki, unharmed. "Really? Well, then." Crimson locked onto Hijikata, "Time to do things my way."

"Wh-What are you…?!" Hijikata stammered.

 _"Oh? You're turning on us?"_

"Nah, if I did that, it's back to Kyouto for me." Gintoki moved her gaze away from the stunned Shinsengumi Fukuchou and towards the helicopter, the other roof top dwellers following her line of sight. "How many of these things does he have his hands on?"

 _"This is the Mimawarigumi's helicopter, we are elites after all."_

"Well, you can hold up on that. I'm not gonna side with the Shinsengumi." She turned her crimson eyes back onto Hijikata, her smirk never leaving her face that was illuminated red by the blood moon. "I've never been a fan of the police. Doesn't matter if you're wearing black or white. You're just a bunch of dogs waggin' their tails." Gintoki tilted her head, "Let's take a look at things. We got a foolish cop who only cares about saving the people he knows and an irritable cop who won't try to save anyone. Both sides are stupid."

 _"Someone like you would never pick any of the two even if it was your last choice. You're the opposite of him."_

Gintoki's smirk fell, crimson eyes moving away from the gathered police force to look towards the red coloured moon. "As much as it pains me to say it, we're more alike than anything. He's just stuck seeing the past." She turned back to the people in front of her. "So long as the idiot is stuck there, he won't win," Gintoki snorted, "Getting his hands into the Bakufu's underwear draw. What ever happened to attacking head first?" She closes the phone.

The silver head pauses before letting a smirk rise onto her features as she hefted her bokken onto her shoulder. "You're up, Fukuchou. Show me what you got. Let's see if you can take down the Joui patriot known as the Shiroyasha."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Everything freezes for him when the words out of the silver head mouth register in his ears.

It make so much sense.

It explains so fucking much.

It explains _oh so fucking much._

Her attitude towards the Bakufu.

Her attitude towards _anything_ relating to the government.

Her ability to fight.

Her uncaring approach towards everything.

Her knowing Katsura Kotaro.

Her knowing Takasugi Shinsuke.

Her tiredness.

Her being able to defeat Kondo-san.

Her being able to keep the Yato in line – when it suited her.

Her knowledge she hid but at the same time didn't.

Her everything.

It explains why there was _something_ about her that just didn't sit _right_.

It explains _so bloody much_.

Shiroyasha.

Sakata Gintoki.

One and the same.

 _Hijikata laughs._

The biggest thorn in the growth.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You chose the wrong person to use as a cog, Sasaki._

 _You're the one who's lost his mind over a single brat. Too scared to fight? I wonder what will happen if I kill the hostage first, would you pay attention, sexual harasser-san?_

He can't read her.

 _Go ahead. I've done what I can. If you're saying that he's not as important as the brats standing behind you, go ahead and kill him. As far as I'm concerned, they're all the same._

He still can't get a read on her.

 _No, you and I are the same. It won't make a difference if we kill another kid or two now. Too late for that. We don't seek or expect forgiveness. And we're not interested in punishing criminals. So we can't punish criminals, and we can't redeem them, but there is something that only we can do._

Still nothing.

 _We can stop them from making the same mistakes we made. We can teach them to learn from those mistakes and move on. I'm not gonna give up on trying to save people like Smartypants-san over there. We brats have to stick together._

Empty.

 _But if you want to kill him, go ahead._

Something.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Crimson eyes look up from jagged nails to glare at Hijikata who opened the back door of the police car.

"…We've caught a bigger fish. Isn't that right, Shiroyasha?"

Gintoki curled her hands into fist, causing metal chains of cuffs to rattle. "Don't call me that."

The Fukuchou raised a dark eyebrow, "Oh? And why not? That's your name isn't it? Shiroyasha?"

"Former." Gintoki snaps, crimson burning. "Former title. You have no right to use it as a name."

The group of Shinsengumi members blink at the silver heads claim and an air of heavy silence echoes over them.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Watch where you're putting your hands! The hell am I doing this anyway?! Why am I taking you all the way up here anyway?! You better be paying for fuel!_

 _A favour. I did vouch for you innocence after all._

 _I was innocent to begin with! I also saved your asses back there!_

 _You're the only person I can ask!_

 _Huh?!_

 _I finally finished my letter. This time, I'm going to deliver it!_

 _Who's this letter for?_

 _The Fukuchou wrote a letter to my brother for my sake. So it's my turn now._

 _Isn't that stupid? What does a dead person get from a letter? The hell is wrong with you? What's the point?_

 _I want to return the favour. I must tell his brother that Fukuchou is doing well._

 _What a joke._

 _….You don't fancy tradition, do you?_

A snort.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You failed to deliver your letter again. You okay with that?_

 _It's okay. Now that I've seen his letters, I would be embarrassed to show mine. The Fukuchou and his brother were always linked. Knowing that, I am happy._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

To Thorny.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **Chapter 4 End.**

And that's basically everything that I have at this point in time.

Anyway, hope you've enjoyed reading!

Please leave a review on your way out!

Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


	5. Ch 5: The Demon's Promises

Gintama: The Third Leg of a Crow

 **General Fic Warning** : Genderbend, Female!Gintoki, Whole series spoilers, AU, OOCness, Not as humorous as Sorachi-Sensei's work - or anywhere near, Lack of fourth wall breaking, Any and all other Gintama warnings apply, Swearing, Child abuse, Darker then canon(?), Mentions of; beheadings, organ removal(hinted), blood, war,

 **Summary:**

 _It isn't a passing whisper that catches his attention. In fact there is nothing soft in the way he learns about the 'Corpse Eating Demon'.  
Shouyou still came across the Corpse Eating Demon, only it was a white haired, red eyed female child._

 **Title:** The title of this fic comes from Japanese mythology of a flying creature depicted as a three-legged crow called _Yatagarasu, (八咫烏_ _, "eight-span crow")_ which is seen as evidence of the Will of Heaven and is symbolised as a form of guidance from Heaven.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know Japanese nor do I get half the references in this insaneness, stands to say that I don't own Gintama in any way, shape or form.

Gintama belongs to Sorachi-Sensei, our wonderful Gorilla who gifted us with this work of art!

 **Guest Reviews: (Oldest to newest):** Thank you for the reviews my little guests!

 _ **Guest Mach 13:**_ Haha! Gintoki's background is another reason I wrote this, see I can get past the fact that people think a child who's been left on their own would walk off with a stranger on their first encounter so yeah...

 _ **Guest March 13:**_ Yeah, as you might be able to tell, I'm a writer that works with character interactions, and I find it fascinating how changing a gender can change things. There wasn't much I could bring into the Dokoboko arc, unfortunately (It's one of my favourite arcs) since it's arc more on the fun sides of thing. I'm also sorry that the Soul Switch isn't likely anything that you'd've wanted, as much fun as it would be to write Corpse Eater wondering around, it doesn't fit on how I want to bring up the Corpse Eater later on so... *shrugs* As for other characters opinions on this Gintoki, well I hoping the other chapters have cleared that up somewhat?

 _ **Guest March 30:**_ Naw! Thank you!

Big Thank You to those who have Reviewed, Favourited and/or Followed!

And another big Thank You to uzumakinarutothejinchuuriki who's been an awesome support while I was writing the parts split into chapter 5 and 6~!

Now on to the story!

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **The Demon's Promises**

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Sasaki was taken down. Doesn't matter really, his head was lost as soon as he let the murderers inside the palace. The Mimawarigumi have been removed from the security detail, I doubt it would be long until the group is disbanded completely._

 _And that's why we're here._

 _Kondo-san, I don't like this. Something about this situation stinks. I heard that the alleged criminals in the Bakufu murders were caught and are set to be executed tomorrow morning. No investigation to be conducted._

 _It is odd, you think they're trying to cover something up Toushi?_

 _Feels like it._

 _Well, our first step is seeing to these murderers._

 _Oh! Kondo-kun! Hijikata-kun! Fancy meeting you 'ere of all places, but perfect timing anyway! I need to talk to yo- The hell you goin' you rotten cops?! Get back 'ere so I can kill you! You're not even listening to what I have to say! Oi!_

 _It's no use._

 _I doubt we'll ever get something out of them._

 _Don't ignore me! Oi!_

 _Danna, don't bother. No one will listen with the enemy you've picked up again._

 _Don't look at me like that, we got caught up in this as bystanders, it's Tsukki who came here to assassinate the former Shogu-_

 _Tell the full story!_

 _You're not denying you came here to kill the bastard!_

 _Danna…_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _They believe Sadasada-sama is the one behind the Bakufu murders?_

 _That's what they're saying._

 _Toushi._

 _We can't do anything about it Kondo-san. Our job ends at defending Edo. It's not our problem if those pigs want to feed off of one another._

 _Then look at what's in front of you. You want to ignore the fact that those five will be taking the blame for something they didn't do? We'll be no better than the pigs you hate so much._

 _What more can we do? We only have the word of five people on Death Row accusing the former Shougun. One of them being the Shiroyasha. And don't defend her Sougo, I'm not blind._

Scarlet glares.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _A Long, long time ago…_

 _There was a lord and his retainer._

 _The lord's wife was the most beautiful princess in the land, and she cared about him very much._

 _But the lord used the princess's feelings, threw her into prison and forced her to do terrible things._

 _The princess could only cry in her prison every night._

 _The retainer felt sorry for the princess and often came to wipe her tears away._

 _You see, he had fallen in love with the princess._

 _However the retainer was given an order and if he did not obey, he would be killed._

 _But he couldn't bring himself to kill the woman he loved._

 _Instead, they made a promise._

 _They would escape together._

 _"I will take you with me on the night of the next full moon."_

 _And then they exchanged pinkie swears._

 _But he never returned, for the lord already knew about them._

 _And the retainer lost his left arm._

 _The retainer was told that, if he were to see the princess again, she would be killed._

 _Their promise was transformed onto a chain heavier then death._

 _So he swore to himself._

 _"It doesn't matter how many full moons come and go._

 _"It doesn't matter how many wrinkles we'll share._

 _"It doesn't matter if you forget about me._

 _"I'll live on until the day I meet you again."_

 _And so, he continues to live by crawling on his three limbs._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

'Are you prepared to take on this country again, Sakata Gintoki?'

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Too bad Zura isn't here, he'd love to see this._

 _We're wanted criminals for real this time. Ane-ue won't be happy._

 _Don't worry, sister lover. If there's no place for us on Earth, we'll just go to space._

 _Yorozuya in space huh? That doesn't sound all that half bad._

 _You don't have to go that far, Yoshiwara will keep you safe._

 _I'll take my chances with space, thanks._

 _So you won't be taking your clothes off and dancing, Gin-chan?_

 _Ow! Why'd you hit me Gin-chan?!_

 _First off, were you the one who brought her with us? Second, were you the one who taught her that language?_

 _It's your fault for telling dirty jokes to innocent little girls. You should know girls my age absorb everything like sponges!_

 _Sponges pick up only what they want to! There's a difference between a sponge and a dirty rag soaked in milk!_

 _Shut up toilet paper!_

 _At least I have a use!_

Laughter.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Promise me..._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

The former Shougun looked down at the two shades of white, unimpressed in the fact that the crimson eyed female was still alive. "Oboro. I did not expect that you would have such trouble dispatching one person."

"She's an acceptation." Oboro doesn't turn to answer the man, instead he kept lead coloured eyes on the form of Gintoki – standing on the stairs she had just thrown him from – toeing a white, hooked senbon with booted feet. "This one's truly a Demon." The assassin continues, drawing once again dull crimson eyes to him. "She has survived multiple encounters with the Tenshouin Naraku over her lifetime and was branded as one of our own at a young age but she continues to allude us."

Two sharp intakes of breath go ignored.

Blood tipped lips twitch up, and Gintoki looks down at the scared male through silver hair. "You shouldn't send you men where they don't belong, _Oboro._ "

Sadasada continued to dart his eye line between the two fighters – the dog and toy having not moved after the two brats left – and he frowns, "You have a history."

"This is not our first encounter." Oboro confirms, a hand tightening around the hilt of his blade.

"Oh?"

The room falls to a strange silence and Oboro lets his eyes dart away from Gintoki to land on the former Shougun. "During the Kensei purge," Lead returned to crimson, "She and two others, were the only survivors who lived with a man named Yoshida Shouyou, a heavy influence against the Bakufu. A leader. In order to gain his cooperation, we left his three remaining students alive. A mistake."

Crimson doesn't move from behind silver and Gintoki tightens her own grip around her bokken.

"Those three students, Katsura Kotaro, Takasugi Shinsuke and Sakata Gintoki, became known as three of the last samurai, dragging out the Joui war longer than it should have lasted in hopes of saving their teacher." The grey hair coloured male let his eyes fall close as crimson pinned him.

The former Shougun brought his hand up to fat to rub at his, a stubby smirk picked up "Yoshida Shouyou." He hummed, "I don't remember such a name. Then again, who remembers the names of the worms they step on in order to gain power?"

 _'A shame.'_

Lead coloured eyes open to watch wood snap into flesh and a body is sent into thin walls.

A hooked senbon sinks into tense skin and Gintoki's arm falls limp.

"Gintoki!" Tsukuyo hisses, a set of black kunai at the ready as amethyst eyes glare, never leaving the men that enclose around the overly big room.

"A poisoned senbon." Nobume whispered as she pushes her back into the blondes', sheath sword ready to be drawn.

"How bad." The Shinigami Tayuu demanded, brows narrowing as the crows jump them.

Dark Crimson darted to silver then back to black, "It depends on where she was hit, I cannot tell from here."

"Just what type of watchdog are you?" Tsukuyo asks as she releases a series of kunai and Nobume left her back.

Sadasada groans as he picks himself up awkwardly from the wreckage he was left in, a hand coming away from his mouth to show red staining white, and he stares dumbly at the tooth that sits in the palm of his hand. His eyes snap away from it when he hears the ring of wood meeting metal and he looks up to see Oboro blocking the one handed strike from Gintoki that may have cost him another tooth – or something more.

He growls, "You dare defy me?! The Law?!"

Gintoki let her lips pull up, "I did knock." Her smirk fades as Oboro angles his blade to push her away and she drops, letting metal pass over her head as she lashes out her bokken in a jab, one arm uselessly hanging at her side.

Bringing his palm around to the wooded edge of the bokken, Oboro let his arm fall to a stop a bit away from the weapon and it's a burst of compressed air that rips the sword out of Gintoki's grasp. "Why do you continue to howl at the Heavens?" The assassin questioned, snapping Gintoki's attention back onto him with a frown. "You lost everything to the Heavens, yet you still fight them. Why?"

Her useable hand fell to her side and she looked past messy silver hair. "'You can shout, you can scream, you can cry'," Gintoki licked her dry lips, and they pull up into a half smirk, "'But you'll only ever hear yourself'. That's the point of the Heavens isn't it? To echo back?."

She lifts her arm and there's a thin flash of white echoed by canon fire.

There's a thud of Sadasada falling limp, a senbon sticking into his shoulder and Gintoki's vision swims.

"All you ever do is repeat that question."

Gintoki collapses.

"This is the police."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Promise me._

 _Promise me that you won't hurt them._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A glint of a pale thread twisted into a promise.

A pinkie never curled and forever unanswered.

"Promises shouldn't be made lightly."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Say hi to Sensei for me."

Bloodlust.

A smirk.

 _Pain._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _To think that the ruler of a nation gave up his position for the sake of a mere samurai. To think that the wild monkeys would take up their swords for an ancient promise. Not even an elite like myself can predict what that woman does. She defies all reasoning, that Sakata Gintoki. I would say I hope that whimsical girl's stubborn streak isn't a result of that woman's influence but I know better._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You could have killed her, or at least brought more harm to her then you did._

 _Get to the point Mukuro, no, Imai Nobume._

 _You never wanted to attack her. Not now, not before. Why?_

A cry of a crow.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"He's dead." Okita started dully as he sat down next to the silver haired female, a hand automatically reaching for the other dango stick that sat in the paper box between them.

Gintoki pulled a coloured dango off of the thin stick with her teeth.

"He was assassinated last night. Kondo-san and Hijikata-san found him dead when they went to check on him." Scarlet and crimson watched as Okita twisted the bamboo stick between his fingers. "We've been ordered not to investigate into it."

She tapped the end of her own bamboo stick on her lips, "I'll take credit for his missing tooth, but I didn't kill him. You can even check with the brats, they had me hauled up back home."

Okita looked up from the sweet dumpling, "Danna, that's not…" He puffed out a breath and ran fingers through sand coloured hair. "That's not what I meant."

"What is it that you want to ask, Okita-kun?"

 _A breath caught in a throat._

 _Fingers dug into skin._

 _He can't push her away._

"Why…"

 _Warmth._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I'm planning on reopening the Kodoukan Doujo, Otou-san._

 _Oh? Is that you Otae-chan?_

 _Y-You're…_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Aren't you thinking a bit too big Tae-chan? No one's going to pay to learn the sword in this day and age._

 _It's exactly why this doujo is needed, Gin-san. A part of our culture is fading away, as the owner of a doujo, it's my duty to protect our culture by passing the knowledge down to future generations._

 _You understand how much effort this will take? Forget that, do you have anyone who's interested to learn the art of the sword in the first place?_

 _I do, well sort of._

 _"Sort of"?_

 _He practices the art of the Beam Sword._

 _Because that's keeping to our culture Ane-ue._

 _Shin-chan, you'll be surprised at who I found._

 _Huh?_

 _Yo, long time no see. Aw-wow, you've gotten pretty big on me, Shin-bo!_

Snot.

Tears.

 _Ha-Hajime-nii!_

A long needed hug.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Gin-chan, how do I look?_

 _How did Sadaharu's business look this morning?_

 _Gross._

 _You look like th-Itai!_

 _Hmph. Gin-chan looks like a fuzzy wart._

 _Fuzzy- how the hell do you know what a fuzzy wart looks like? Why fuzzy?_

 _'Cause you're more fuzzy then hairy, yes._

 _Someone's not getting extra rice tonight, yes._

 _Gin-chan wouldn't!_

 _Gin-chan will._

 _Gin-chan!_

 _Itai!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _What's got you all up in a hustle that you'd call me out all the way here, Gen-jii-jii?_

 _I noticed something when I was checking his body. Ma, I couldn't do much about it so I ignored it. In that mechanical body of his, is a time-triggered interstellar surge beam cannon. It's been programed to fire at the planets of the Alliance, if the cannon if fired, the rest of the galaxy will declare war on Earth._

 _…And you ignored it._

 _Okay, poor choice of words, I've been working on something Ginnoshi. Here, I've rigged this blade with a disruption device, it'll delay the activation of his emergency defence system, that's your chance to destroy the mechanical half of his body and fully disable him._

 _What will happen to his human half?_

 _He'll die. That machine is the only thing keeping him alive._

 _Pass it here._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

The last time Tae begged it was for her family.

The time before that, also for her family.

This time is no different.

But it is.

Because the reason is selfish.

Very selfish.

It's why she begs the one person she knows who will never buckle.

No matter what.

The one who doesn't want to be an older sister or a mother – or so she says, her action never match her words.

The one who doesn't care for how anyone sees her.

The one who'll do anything for Shin-chan and Kagura-chan.

Even if it means becoming the 'bad guy' in their eyes.

To save them, Tae knows Gintoki will do _anything_.

 _So she begs._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Water sloshes.

A door ruined.

Metal piercing metal.

And Shinpachi watches unfamiliar crimson.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Seppuku? Don't make me laugh. There's no way he'll be able to do that. That body isn't his. Face it, that back you just washed is nothing but a corpse mangled with machinery._

 _Say that again, I dare you to say that again._

 _Stop it, the both of you!_

 _Forget it. Sorry, but I'm not interested in sitting around with a bunch of emotional saps and washing some dead guys back while waiting for my own death. It's simple. If you can't kill him, then I will. Weighing Earths life and a single life. Really, there's no contest. Or maybe you see it as his life against mine? Ma, doesn't matter._

 _Wait…I said wait!_

A burst of soft pain.

 _How…How can two older siblings be so different? If you positions were reversed… I…_

A sharp smirk.

 _Look at me._

Deadly crimson pins into teary coffee.

 _Does this really look like the face of an Onee-chan?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Sorry Danna, but it's not right seeing you on your knees. You deserve to be the 'good guy' for once._

A rare photo erased.

 _And it's not just about older siblings. Otouto's and Imouto's have their pride too._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A bright red light.

A content smirk.

An arm severed.

 _Did you call me her Otouto? People throw the term family around too much. Who'd want to be related to that perm headed idiot? You've done enough, Gin-san. It's selfish, I know, but between you and Earth… Between you and Hajime-nii… I-we'll always pick so you'll smile back at us._

Crimson hidden by silver.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I, Shimura Tae, will be the witness for this battle._

A hand swiped down.

 _Begin!_

 _Hajime-nii!_

A long needed smile.

 _Come, Shin-bo!_

A hand raised.

A fight never to be finished.

 _Ippon._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Listen up, you two._

 _Tears are something pretty convenient, because they wash away sadness and other strong emotions._

 _But as you grow up, you'll learn that there's going to be times where it feels that the tears won't wash anything away._

 _There'll be times when you don't want to wash the emotions away._

 _Humans are a strange bunch. You want to know what makes a really strong samurai?_

 _They laugh when they want to cry._

 _They walk together with the ones who embrace all of that sadness and other strong emotions._

 _But, Otae-chan, Shin-bo._

 _You have grown so strong, but it isn't time to hold back your tears._

 _One day you'll have to become strong Samurai, but it's not today._

Three sets of tears shared.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Coffee coloured eyes blink, trash bag in one hand, the other holding up a metal lid. "Ah, Umibouzu-san, what are you doing?"

Umibouzu grunted as he hefted up the weight of the telephone pole up, a vain twitching. "I'm going to kill that supposed guardian of yours."

Shinpachi blinked again. "Eh?"

"Shinpachi!" Both Umibouzu and Shinpachi look up towards the silver head leaning heavily on the window sill above them, hair messier than normal, eye lids dropping before being forced open and dropping again. "Where're all the spoons?"

The teenage male dropped the bag into the tin can and replaced the lid, "You need to have something other than pudding to eat Gin-san." Gintoki slumped further onto the window. "Kagura-chan left some rice for you, I'll prep a bowl. Why not have a shower beforehand?" Shinpachi offered as he readjusted his glasses.

Gintoki grumbled before she pushed herself away from the window to shuffle further into the building.

Umibouzu let the telephone pole fall to the ground. "Kagura left rice?" The Yato asked, blinking dumbly at the glasses wearing teenager.

Shinpachi nodded as he pulled his glasses off to clean them. "She says Gin-san didn't sleep well last night." He replaced his glasses. "I'm guessing you're here to see Kagura-chan. She's out walking Saduharu at the moment, but you're welcome to come inside and wait."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I'm home! Ah, Papi, you're visiting? Perfect timing! I have something that I got to tell you._

 _Hmm?_

 _I don't want to hear. I don't want to hear!_

 _I got a boyfriend._

An innocent smile paired with a piece sign.

A silent scream and thin black hair being ripped from skin.

A serving dish dropped and a mouth left to gape.

Blank crimson.

 _That so? When's your first date?_

 _That's your first question, Gin-san?!_

 _Tomorrow._

A hum.

 _Gin-chan, what should I wear?_

 _Depends on where you're going._

 _No idea._

 _You should find that out._

 _Kay, be back soon, Papi, Gin-chan, Shinpachi._

A door slid open and closed.

 _What's the big idea Shiroyasha?_

 _Calm down, Tou-san. Once we know where they are going, we can work on destroying his image in front of Kagura, that way she'll dump him._

 _…That's not a bad idea._

 _It's totally a bad idea! Gin-san, didn't you go on any dates when you were fourteen?_

 _Nope._

 _See- wait what?_

 _Never been on a date._

 _Never never?_

 _Never never._

A raised eyebrow.

 _First kiss?_

 _Ah, Zura, I think._

 _You think? No, never mind that. You've kissed someone but never dated?_

 _Didn't exactly have the time to do so Shinpachi. Plus, what's the point of dating?_

 _Yeah, I don't know why I bother with you sometimes Gin-san._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _So what's ya connection to Kagura, huh? I know who the dad is, and you look nothin' alike to be her mother. So who the hell are ya bein' so familiar with my woman?_

A silver eyebrow twitches.

 _Do you think anyone would notice if a two story tall brat disappears?_

 _And rest easy dad. My works gonna be done soon and I'll be going back to my home planet. I'm brin'in' Kagura with me._

A dark eyebrow twitches.

 _I'll gladly help get rid of any evidence._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _It's too bad. I was planning on supporting a proper relationship between the two of you, but you did something a boyfriend should never do. You were too caught up in making sure Kagura-chan was all for yourself, you trampled over something precious. I don't care if you're a prince – or that she could be marrying into money – I will never approve of you._

 _The man who had his only daughter he affectionately – in a roundabout way – raised taken from him by someone he didn't know, greeted that daughter's boyfriend with a smile for her sake…_

 _The woman who had two brats pushed onto her, who let go of her thoughts of "I'm not a mother, I'm not a sister" go for the sake of one of the people she protects in order to believe that someone Kagura-chan choses will protect her no matter what…_

 _The one who hid his helplessness and loneliness, who swallowed his tears ready for Kagura-chan to make her own way in life…_

 _Do you understand the feelings of such a mixed up family?!_

Red rain.

 _Of course you don't._

 _See, I'm not worried about no giants. What I'm worried about is what those two parents will do. Nothing is worse than a parent having their child taken away from them._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Samurai-san, would you like your fortune told?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Are you alright?_

 _Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you. My body feels weird. Light but heavy. Heavy but light?_

 _Do you need to sit down sir?_

 _"Sir"? That's rude._

Dull crimson looked up.

Dark brown stared back.

 _Oi…_

 _Don't tell me…_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san we have a problem._

 _Don't-don't come in!_

 _Hijikata-san._

 _Damn it, Sougo, stop!_

A door opens.

A pause.

Choked laughter.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Obnoxious laughter.

 _Oh? Is that you Kintoki?! We've run into an issue!_

 _If you look around Tatsuma, everyone's in a bit of a pickle. Mainly, how the hell are we meant to use the bathroom?_

 _You're still hung up on that?!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Okita huffed at the hair that fell into scarlet eyes. "Danna, have to thank you for making the complaint about the uniforms. Don't know how much of an issue this would be otherwise."

"Quit moving. You'll only make this worse." Gintoki ran figures through sand coloured hair, gathering long locks into a single bunch before tying them together with a red coloured scrunchy. With one last light tug, Gintoki moved his hands away and let sand coloured hair fall to one side of Okita's head. "How's that?"

Okita rolled her neck. "Odd."

He gave a snort, "Not pulling anything?"

"No."

"Then it's good. 'Kay, who's next?"

Scarlet blinked, "You're taking this well, Danna."

Gintoki gave a shrug before removing a hand from Yamazaki's hair to bat away the fingers that dug into curly, silver hair. "Leave my hair alone Tatsuma!"

Sakamoto let her arms drop down to rest on the top of Gintoki's head – who huffed out a sigh and went back to tying up the twin pig tails – "Kintoki isn't one for letting people tell her what to do." Azure peered past tinted glasses, "Does this one know?"

"Yep." Gintoki muttered around a hair lackey with cherries hanging off them. "The whole Shinsengumi knows. Same as the brats. Though," He inclined his head slightly over to Okita, "Only he-she-whatever, knows about the other thing."

"'Other thing' Danna?" Yamazaki tilted her head to try and pin her gaze into Gintoki's, only for her head to be tilted forward again with a pull of chocolate hair.

The tall female let out a whistle, "How long did it take for them to find out?"

"Zura blurted it out to the kids when I saw him for the first time after everything. These guys, a couple of months back I think." Gintoki pulled at cherry lackeys lightly, "How's that? Not pulling at anything?"

"Nope, thanks Danna."

Sakamoto pulled at silver hair, forcing the cross-legged male to fall back into her lap with a trailed off grumble. She raised one hand to remove tinted glasses, while the other – the scared one – curled into messy hair. Gintoki rolled his eyes and lifted an arm up to thread fingers into a mass of cocoa.

"You worry too much Tatsuma. I wouldn't've said anything if I didn't trust him. You know that."

"What's wrong with worrying?"

He gave a fond snort, "A lot."

The combine group of gender-switched Shinsengumi, Kaientai and Yorozuya members were left to blink at the two in confusion.

"We sure they aren't a thing?"

Obnoxious laughter was cut off by Gintoki shoving his palm up into Sakamoto's jaw who batted the hand away, "Kintoki's more of a sister than anything."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Does anyone know where Gin-san. Sakamoto-san and Mutsu-san went?_

 _They're not here?_

A buzz.

 _Don't worry about us._

 _Gin-san?! Where are you?!_

 _We figured that since these guys are from space, they'd have a base out here._

 _And you didn't tell anyone?_

 _It was an opportunity, as it turns out, Mutsu doesn't like being a male overly much. This isn't their main base though, nothing of note is here. We'll keep looking though._

A buzz.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Samurai-san, would you like to have your fortune told?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Another one Sougo?_

 _Yeah. The fourth on this week and it's not even Wednesday. I didn't think Shinigami were such hard workers._

 _Death comes for everyone. Though, I wished this killer would spare a thought for those who have to clean up after them._

 _They're probably doing it to annoy you, Hijikata-san. This technique never ceases to amaze me._

 _You're right, no ordinary swordsman can pull this off. Sougo-_

 _Gimme a break. I was busy all night targeting you head, like normal._

 _You call that an alibi?!_

 _Besides, I'm not the only one capable of this. In fact I'm willing to bet there are quite a few out there who can decapitate someone. Danna included._

 _Yorozuya?_

 _It's not easy to take someone's head in one swing, much less cleanly. You need strength, a steady hand and the guts to not back out half way. You know, there are some who try to keep the head from falling to the ground and getting dirty by leaving some skin still attached when they cut. It's a practice known as the Hung Head, a style favoured by executioners, or so I hear._

 _Do you mean to say that the murderer is one of us executioners?_

 _And you are?_

 _I asked him to help us out with the investigation, Sougo. He's the Royal Swordskeeper, the eighteenth Ikeda Yaemon-dono._

 _"Royal Swordskeeper"?_

 _Basically, the arms law officer who supervises all of the Shougun's family weaponry-_

 _It's fine. Really, there's no need to address me so formally. Everyone knows that's a side job. I know that we're known as the clan of executioners who behead those sentenced by the Bakufu, no, that's not right, that we are scorned as the Shinigami behind our backs._

 _Oh, I get it. The quickest way to learn about a Shinigami is to ask a Shinigami-_

A hand to the back of the head.

 _I understand that our job seems like dirty work to outsiders, but to us, we see it as our swords removing criminals of their sins and bring purity to their souls. We take pride in it. As we are the only ones who can do so. No one in our clan will swing their sword just for the sake of killing._

 _We're not suspecting you, we only want to ask questions about this technique-_

 _Is what I'd like to say, but I don't think anyone outside the Ikeda family is capable of such a technique. It's not that this head was left attached by some flesh, but the fact that this head was chopped off so skilfully and cleanly that its cells are re-joining. To be able to leave even the cells unaware that they have been cut, it's the art that truly removes only a soul. The Ikeda clans' best form of the Hung Head Technique, Soul Cleansing._

 _And how many in your family can perform this technique?_

 _Only a few. First, the late former Yaemon. The second would be me, who inherited the technique._

 _There are others, right?_

 _No, there are none left in the family. But there is one on the run._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Asaemon, why is it that you still tremble?_

 _The man in front of you is no longer your master, but a criminal whose head you must take. There's no need to waver. Perform your duty._

 _When people sin and degenerate into demons, we must return them to being human again when their time ends. That is the Ikeda clan's duty._

 _Would you be kind enough to make me human again with your sword?_

 _Never forget. The only beings capable of turning people human again are not the demons who take human heads, nor the Shinigami who take their souls, but humans who sever their souls to save them._

A straggled gasp.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A faint smile.

 _Just listen to yourself. It ain't just the sin of killing her lord that she took on, is it? I wonder what would happen if word got out that the honourable family of the Bakufu executioners produced a serial killer and named him their heir._

A muffled laugh.

 _I see. You said the Shinigami approaches with a smile on their face, seems like you're not far off the mark. How faint does this smile have to be? You can call it a crime all you like. Thing is, they were all criminals who should've lost their heads had the former Yaemon not let them escape. And fate is a funny thing, because there's a familiar name on the list the former Yaemon let escape ten years ago, but you already know that. Shiroyasha, Sakata Gintoki._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Does he mean to say that a Shinigami, who can't even have her own head, let alone those of sinners, can still serve a purpose?" Asaemon slumped into the barrel she sat in, lavender eyes falling close, a tight fist wrapped around a sword. "My sword can no longer cut anything, since I've lost my humanity."

Fish-like crimson blinked and Gintoki hefted a sigh, "'When people sin and degenerate into demons,'" Lavender opened, "'the only beings capable of turning them human, are humans themselves.'" Gintoki gave a small smile, "That 'bout right?"

"H-how do you know about that?" Asaemon asked, her head lifting to look at the silver head in shock.

"I heard it from a certain clumsy executioner in the past."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Why are you hesitating? Your sword was sullied the moment you took you Otou-san's head-"

There's a choked off grunt as wood hits the back of a throat, leaving crimson shadowed by silver and bright blue, coffee, lavender, navy blue and scarlet to widen.

"Were you the one just running his filthy mouth?" Gintoki asked, ever so slightly pushing her bokken forward and doing so more pointedly when the man tried to bring his hands up to grip onto the practice sword. "You need to get your eyes checked. Whose sword is sullied? Where is it that you see the Shinigami? All of you should open your eyes and take a good look."

Crimson flashed and the group of men shiver as _something_ trails up their spins, "Because she's standing right in front of you."

With a twist of her hand, Gintoki turns her bokken and swiped it out, dislocating the man's jaw and sending him into the sword of one of his fellow men. A small thick heeled boot followed after him, forcing him onto the sword further and sending a few of the armed men stumbling as she dug her bokken into the ribs of another.

With a twist, the group of men were sent back into one another – a few of them being caught on sharp metal – and with a swipe of a bokken and the flash of crimson, the rest were knocked back, hitting the stairs at odd angles.

Gintoki walked forward, paying no mind to the shocked eyes behind her and only pausing for a moment to grip onto the clothing of a man to throw him up the stair case, forcing the flimsy doors to break and hit the two men standing in front of the entrance.

A smirk played on lips, "You see, a Shinigami isn't kind enough to kill you in one go, this one in particular, both Shinigami and Demon, likes to play."

Silver shot forward.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It probably wasn't something he was meant to think.

Even consider.

But damn it if it wasn't so obvious.

How captivating she was.

And it makes so much sense why she's known as one of the more dangerous samurai during the war.

A general.

It also makes him wonder why it took them being told point blank to find out.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"You don't intend to give her head to them or to us, do you Danna?"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Beautiful isn't it?" Takasugi let out a breath of white smoke to drift out and catch in the sea wind from his spot on one of the ships window sills. A splash sounds as one of the men was thrown in. A smirk picked up at his lips, "I did tell you that they wouldn't be a match for her."

He returned the pipe to his lips and an emerald eye watched – with two other sets eyes – as three kids joined Gintoki.

"You also said no words could describe the Shiroyasha in action." Nobunobu snuffed and Takasugi's smirk fell. "It's average."

 _Laughter._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

There's a gun fired, blood spilt and Gintoki falls to her knees.

A memory long forgotten remembered.

There's two swords drawn, blood leaked, metal broken in two and a sword in the wrong hand, but also the _right_ _one_.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _The Yaemon's sword is never wrong._

A skull cut in half and chains broken.

 _There's no longer a single criminal here who must be punished._

A lie.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Katsura. The next time we meet, one of us will be dead, but…_

 _…The one still alive will create a brand new world. No objections here, Shougun._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Fish like crimson blinked dully at the upturned table in front of her, a spoon in hand and broken glass mixed with chocolate, cream-custard and strawberries sat at her feet.

Crimson blinks again and Gintoki spins – kicking the seat out from underneath her as she does – spoon traded for her bokken.

"You rotten cops!" is growled out of sneering lips and she takes off after the mayonnaise addict and sadist.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A heeled boot is planted into the back belonging to the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, sending him stumbling into the youngest Shinsengumi member Hijikata was chasing with a straggled off cry.

Okita bit down a grunt at the sudden extra weight on top of him and brought his elbow back, digging it into Hijikata's ribs.

And there's the blearing of a horn and two shades of red and one shade of blue turn to the truck that's right next to them.

 _'Shit.'_

There's the rattle of wood hitting the ground and thuds of three bodies hitting and rolling and _screaming_.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Okita wakes up and there's the burning taste of ash and dust in his throat. _Suffocating._

Hijikata wakes up and there's the heavy taste of iron and rust on his tongue. _Drowning._

Gintoki wakes up and there's the sickening taste of mint and freshness everywhere. _Choking._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki lifted her head up from her arms, sand coloured hair already a mess and both scarf and black jacket pulled off – draping on the back of the park bench Okita was sitting on, puffing at the ink coloured hair hanging in between navy blue eyes. She leant into the back of the bench and pinned dull scarlet onto twitchy crimson.

Hijikata stood, leaning into the bark of a tree, the white and blue yukata pulled on properly and nails played with the mayonnaise bottle shaped lighter, flicking it on and off.

On and off.

On and off.

On.

"If you have to smoke," Gintoki broke the silence, causing Hijikata to start and the flame snuffed out. She buried her head back into the arms that aren't hers but are. "Use a pipe."

Okita stopped his game of move the hair and moved his head to look over the back of the bench.

"What?" Hijikata asked, his grip tightening around the lighter.

She waved a hand. "You heard me, it's fine."

"Danna-"

Gintoki sighed dramatically, "Geeze, if you're that cheap, I got one back home, you can use that if you get it."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _So what? This thing will put our souls back into our proper bodies?_

 _That's the idea._

 _What do you mean "That's the idea"?!_

 _Quit ya yapping and get in there sexual harasser-san, I want my body back._

 _You're too calm!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

There's a flash.

A buzz echoing.

Static climbing.

Breathe catching.

And.

Shy scarlet looks up from under sand coloured hair.

Ecstatic navy blue framed by ink black hair bounces.

Dull crimson unbothered by red staining white.

 _Three sets of eyes open._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _The Shougun's assassination has begun huh?_

 _Yes, the bowl the princess used to make tea was lined with poison. The enemy is going as far as using Hime-sama. She could have watched her brother die._

 _To think someone tried to kill him in the palace. Someone's got deep pockets._

 _Or a deep reach in someone's underwear draw._

 _It sounds to me that you've been stalking Gintoki-san a little too much, Sarutobi-san._

A huff.

 _I do not stalk_

 _Sure sure. How desperate they must be, considering they've reformed the Oniwanbanshuu. Sounds like a jealous ex., get rid of them but they keep crawling back, asking for more._

 _You make it sound worse than it is. With the fall of Sadasada, many have been gunning for the position of the Shougun, who knows how many are against Shigeshige-sama, we, the Oniwabanshuu, are the only ones capable of protecting him. So tell me, why is the name Hattori Zanzou, the leader of the Oniwaban, not on the list?_

 _It's not rousing._

 _Huh?_

 _Take a look. In one hand is guarding the Shougun. In the other, assassinating him. Assassinating him sound way more exciting._

A kunai to the arse.

 _I don't believe you, someone who's guarded the Shougun's family for years, wants to assassinate one of their members? You never change._

 _I keep to my creed._

 _I see._

The beeping of a door opening.

 _Still narrowed minded I see. It shows just how serious she can be when she has a goal in mind if she didn't notice you there, Gintoki-san._

 _This has nothing to do with me. What does is the fact that there's only one copy of Jump here._

 _Take it._

 _Eh?_

 _It's not grabbing my attention at the moment. I don't care for what happens next._

 _Now who's narrow minded?_

A magazine passed over.

A silent promise.

A request.

 _Like I said, this has nothing to do with me._

 _Tell that to that kid of yours whose friends Aniki is having his head sort after._

 _You're not giving me much of a choice here are you? You're gonna drag me into this mess of yours and the Bakufu no matter what._

 _At least I wipe my arse._

 _Only after something is stuck into it._

A promise accepted.

A request heard.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"This order is confidential, got it?" Both Kondo and Hijikata blinked at Matsudaira sitting across from them. "You better not mention it to anyone. You guys will be teaming up with the Oniwabanshou for a secret mission."

Matsudaira picked himself up to kneel and point at the two Shinsengumi members. "Escort the Shougun out of Edo!" He yelled, spit flying out of his mouth with the intensity of his voice. "Make sure he gets to Kyo even if it cost you your lives!"

"Tou-san!" Kondo hissed, sweat dripping off his face.

"You're being too loud yourself." Hijikata added, navy blue eyes darting around room, a finger held up to his lips before his eyes did a double take on the form of Gintoki lazing to the side, a hand holding her head up. "And what the hell are you doing here?!"

Dull crimson blinked back over Gintoki's shoulder. "Eh?"

"Hime-sama asked Yorozuya-chan to help out with this mission."

Gintoki turned her head back, returning to examining her nails with three sets of eyes on her back. "This had nothing to do with me 'til Kagura dragged in a request, turns out it was from Soyo-hime, asking us to help protect her Aniki."

Kondo snapped his head back to Matsudaira, "You couldn't have mentioned this earlier Tou-san?"

The older man gave a shrug, "What does it matter? She'll being doing her job and you'll be doing yours."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

The lone female in the room pushed herself up and sat cross legged, a hand ran through silver hair. "Not quite. I'm protecting an Aniki. You're escorting the Shougun."

The two Shinsengumi members blinked dully at Gintoki.

"That's right!" Their attention was snapped to Matsudaira as he stood up. "If Shou-chan stays in Edo, he'll definitely be assassinated!"

"Honey!" Was sounded outside the room, making two sets of panicked eyes turn to the door. "Honey! What do you mean, 'assassinated'?"

Kondo slid the door open a tiny bit, careful to make sure his body stayed in the way of the opening, "Ah nothing, Matsudaira-san." He waved a hand, "He's just had a little too much to drink. Toushi! I think it's time we pack away the sake!"

All the while, Matsudaira continued his rambling.

Kondo slid the door closed and walked over to the others. "Hold on Tou-san, how are we meant to escort him out?"

Hijikata stuffed his hands into his sleeves, "It is risky, someone's bound to notice that he's not here and that won't end well no matter who finds out."

Matsudaira gave the two a frown, "Why do you think you're teaming up with the Oniwabanshou?"

"There's going to be a few decoys." Gintoki started, bringing the attention back to the only one still sitting, "A few rumours placed here and there about the Shougun visiting a few places and the public won't have much of an issue. A messenger kept at the palace will keep the rats from chewing on wires for a bit too."

"There will be a few teams heading out." Matsudaira brought the jaw slacked gazes of the Shinsengumi members to himself, "The main one, with the two of you on it, will head to Kyo. Another one with a double will head north, and another east. Split the enemy's attention between four ways and also their numbers if they go onto attack."

"It's a simple tactic, but it works in a number of ways."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _It seems there are some strange dogs sniffing about. How upsetting. What have I done to deserve this? All I did was try to get rid of the decaying corpse sitting on the throne. Well, it matters not. Shigeshige, you no longer have any allies in this country. But I, Hitotsucashi Nobunobu, have allies, tools, in every nook and cranny. I can have your head without taking one step out of here. Look, a tool has made his way here. I've been expecting you, Kamui._

A fist meets a face, blood gushing and a body is sent flying out an open window.

 _Hey! What the hell are you doing?_

 _Huh? I gotta kill the Shougun, don't I?_

A playful smile.

A smirk.

 _That's not the Shougun. He's the next in line._

 _The Shougun in other words._

 _Doesn't matter. He hit his head hard enough that I doubt he'll remember anything when he wakes up. He's also trickling in his usefulness now._

 _Oh? I got it wrong? Then again, a ruler of a nation couldn't possibly be that weak. So what is he?_

 _Like I said, he's just a tool._

 _So a pawn in your game of taking over the country. I could be wrong, but aren't pawns usually useful?_

 _He was more useful before he let his greed take over. He wanted to be Shougun so badly that he resorted to murder, which has ended up with quite the fuss and a particular idiot being dragged into this. He's nothing more than a fool now. A dead fool._

 _So we'll be seeing Gin-chan again soon._

A tightened grip.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Kondo-san, where is the Yorozuya trio?_

 _That's a good question, Toushi._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Familiar eyes on the wrong face.

The cry of two crows.

The loss of a head.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You really should think twice before betraying the Shougun._

 _You-!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Kagura pushed herself forward, sending her human bounce pad into another traitor while she twisted in the air to land a heel on the shoulder of another, sending him down to the floor with her added weight. She didn't stay there long, performing a bend-back cartwheel, the Yato dug her foot into the top of a sword using arm, forcing the man to drop it before she swung herself up to give him a head-butt.

Bright blue eyes bounced over one of the many hallways of the ship before Kagura held her hand out, it wasn't long after that Soyo passed the doorway she was peering through to latch onto the hand Kagura offered.

"Kagura-chan, what's…?" Soyo asked, cinnamon eyes catching on red as Kagura led them further through the ship.

"I don't know." Kagura pushed them both back as they rounded a corner, glinting blades greeting them, she tensed up, releasing Soyo's hand in favour of bring up her umbrella to block the sword that was swung down at them.

Gritting her teeth, Kagura pushed back, knocking the sword away from them both before she lashed a foot out. Planting it into the man's chest, Kagura gave her foot a twist to catch it in clothing slightly, she pressed forward, using the man's chest and shoulder as though they were steps to get into the air.

Once again, her eyes bounced over the hall, counting the enemies before she rolled herself into a ball to swipe down an axe kick in the middle of the group of five, cracking wood and sending four of the five into walls and the last into the floor. Springing herself back, Kagura turned to call out to Soyo, only the blade that kissed Soyo's necked stopped her.

"Ka-Kagura…"

"Let her go!"

There's the slash of metal, shocked eyes and blood flying into the air.

"Quit stalling and get a move on, China."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Hijikata pushed the blade back before lashing out, leaving a chest open as he rounded to swipe at the flying kunai that were aimed at Kondo's head – who ducked under the extended blade to jab the ninja that jumped Hijikata.

A twist of the blade and blood was sent up into the air.

Navy blue and obsidian eyes snap up to the air before both Hijikata and Kondo dived into a roll, narrowly missing the number of kunai sent at them.

Pulling out of his roll, Kondo swiped his sword out, catching a stomach before he twisted to dig the blade into a fist with talons extending out of wrist guards. He brought his hand up to grip onto the wrist his blade caught and with ease he twisted, swinging the ninja up into an air born one. Reversing his grip on his sword, Kondo buried it into another ninja's gut, blossoming red onto white.

Hijikata turned his head out of the way of the kunai that came from behind him, his hand shooting up to grip onto the wrist and his body turns with his head. Loosening his grip on his sword for only a moment, Hijikata pulled, removing the blade from a body and slashed it up to drag over a hip and towards a shoulder.

Two backs hit and there's a flutter of white as more ninja jump up.

There's two panicked eyes and black digs into white.

"You're not going to make my job easy are you?" Gintoki asks as she pulled white cloth away from silver, Shinpachi following her led as a man walked up next to them, leaving navy blue and obsidian to stare in shock.

"I apologise. But I couldn't stand around and wait."

"Sho-Shougun-sama?!"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Ocean blue eyes flickered between the head of sand and familiar vermillion that argued as they escorted the princess.

"What's the plan Taichou?" Abuto asked the young captain sitting at the very end of the ship.

"It hasn't change. Get the Shougun's head before Shinsuke does." With those words Kamui stood up before he stepped off the end of the ship, leaving Abuto to sigh after him.

There's the sound of wood splitting, a skull cracking and an argument stopping.

"Naw, too bad." Kamui whined as he straightened his stance on the body he landed on to look at the three across from him, a pout playing on his lips "I thought I could fly if I kept my umbrella open." He snapped his hand up, catching Kagura's wrist before it could make contact with his cheek. "Would you look at that? Greeting your brother after so long with a fist," He gave the wrist a squeeze, causing a growl to be pulled up from Kagura's chest as she tried to remove her arm from the grip. "You really are taking to the Yato's way. However,"

He lifted his hand that held his umbrella up and ocean blue closed. "You need to try again." Kamui brought his hand down and there was the thump of an umbrella hitting metal and two sets of the shame side of blue widened.

"Tell me, are all of you umbrella users insane or is it a family trait?" Okita asked, causing Kagura to twitch.

"Butt out super sadist!" She swiped her leg out, catching the sand coloured haired teen at the knee, forcing them to buckle out from under him.

The Shinsengumi member grunted, "The hell you doing China?!" He dug his heels into the cracked deck to push himself away from the female Yato's foot that would wave stomped down on something delicate. "Watch it!"

Kamui looked on, face blank of anything. "As funny as theatrics are," Scarlet and bright blue widened and attention is returned to the older Yato. "You should be paying attention to the enemy in front of you." He twisted his hand, lifting Kagura's feet off of the floor to throw her to the side while his foot snapped out, connecting with the metal of a sword and sending Okita off in the other direction.

"Kagura-chan! Okita-san!" Soyo called out, cinnamon eyes darting between the two that busied themselves by getting up. The princess flinched when she caught unfamiliar bright blue.

Kamui removed his gaze from Soyo and turned his open umbrella towards Okita, blocking the single black kunai that was thrown at him. He brought his umbrella back up to lean it on his shoulder, "You're the one I have more of an interest in. But at the same time," Kamui looked over his shoulder at the stern faced Kagura, "You're the one more likely to know where Gin-chan is."

"Danna?" Okita asked, bringing ocean blue back to him and the two older teens both ignored Kagura's growls. "What interest do you have with her?"

The male Yato blinked, "'Interest'?" He repeated, allowing his eyes to fall close and a playful smile to tug up. Kamui tilted his head, "I'm the one who's going to kill her."

Two hands tightened.

"I see." Sand shadowed over scarlet while vermilion hung in bright blue. "Oi, China…"

"Say anything and I'll gag." Kagura snapped back and she fell into a stance, "I don't wanna team up with you again,"

"The feeling's mutual."

Bright blue and scarlet locked onto the Yato standing between them.

"But for Gin-chan, I will."

"Deal."

Kamui's eyes darted from his younger sister and the police officer.

Silence.

A cannon shot.

Movement.

Kamui jumped up, a booted foot planting onto a blade – causing scarlet to narrow – while the other was caught in Kagura's grip.

Twisting her hands to gain a better hold, Kagura kicked her legs up – pulling her brother down slightly with the effort – to lock her legs around the arm holding the now shut umbrella. It was only a flat palm to her stomach that stoped her from curling up again to deliver a head-butt.

With a frown on his face, Kamui twisted so that his arm with Kagura on was the first to hit the deck, resulting in the female Yato relinquishing her grip on his arm with a gasp for breath on her lips. The crack of metal brought his attention back to Okita who smirked as he brought his broken tipped sword forward. Still on the floor, Kamui swiped his arm out and ocean blue eyes blink because the umbrella didn't hit, half of it wasn't even _there_.

There was pain as the broken sword dug into skin.

Kagura gripped her brother's forearm with one hand before bringing up her other in a flat palm strike onto his wrist, forcing him to release his grip on the broken umbrella while Okita choked as air was forced out of his lungs by a booted foot hitting his chest, sending him back into the side of the ship.

Kamui twisted, threading bandaged figures into pink cloth to throw his younger sister after the Shinsengumi member.

There was a squawk and the clank of red metal hitting wood.

A cannon firing.

The sudden hit of heat and wood was thrown into the air.

Ocean blue and cinnamon eyes are left to watch fire burst up.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _How?_

 _Like I said. We were requested to protect a brother. Shinpachi went with the Shougun when he initially left Edo with the help of a ninja with a magnet up his arse._

 _Zenzou…_

 _Yep. I stayed until I knew your movements before I left to meet up with the Iga ninjas to flush out any traitors in their ranks. While Kagura stayed with Soyo-hime._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Kagura-chan! Okita-san!" Soyo called out behind the hands she held over her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes as they darted over the deck, trying to see past the smoke that drifted off of wood.

"So-Soyo-chan…" Ocean blue and cinnamon darted over to Kagura's voice and Soyo let out a whimper at the sight of her best friend. Blood dragged down one eye and dribbled pass lips, legs shaking from the strain of standing up right and splinters of wood digging into them while two hands sat curled around the metal pipe that ran the female Yato through. "Yo-u alrig-ht?"

Soyo only managed to nod, hands still curled around her mouth as tears fell over them.

A bloody smile.

"Th-at-s goo-d."

Kagura fell forward.

And was caught by two bandaged arms.

"Idiot." Kamui muttered as he turned his unconscious sister, careful not to catch anything.

"Ho-ld it." Ocean blue turned to a single scarlet – the other held close by a gush of blood – who twisted on his spot on the cracked deck, a kunai sat between fingers and dug into the flesh of a shoulder while a broken sword made its home in his leg. Blood leaked out of multiple gashes. "What are," A swallowed breath, "are you doing?"

Kamui stayed silent before his stood up with Kagura in his arms.

"I suggest you get yourself and the princess out of here."

He turned and ignored the look Abuto gave him.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki scoffed at the puppet user, making the attention of the room turn to her. "He won't stop just because the Shougun has lost his head, figuratively or not."

"You know the enemy?" Momochi tilted her head.

The female samurai ran a hand through silver hair before giving a sigh and pushed off the wall she was leaning. "Yeah, enough to say that he won't stop. The Shougun's head will turn to a whole city, a city turns into a country, a country turns into the world, and so on and so forth." Fish-like crimson looked past the heads of Hijikata, Kondo, Shinpachi, Sarutobi and Shigeshige and towards the sky where five ships approached. "You wanna stop that bastard? You need to kill him first."

Six sets of eyes widened and look towards the sky.

"You guys do your job and I'll do mine. Protect your precious position of Shougun. I'll protect an Aniki."

"Yorozuya, you…?"

"She's right." Sarutobi muttered as she stood up, catching the attention of the room. "We have to fight." Charcoal eyes landed on crimson, "Gin-san…" the ninja trailed off.

Gintoki jabbed a thumb at Shigeshige, a smirk tugging on her lips, "I'll be with him."

Sarutobi gave a nod in return before she turned on her toe and ran.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _She'll be fine Taichou._

 _I don't care._

 _Sure you don't._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Don't lay a finger on him. Don't you dare lay a finger on our boss!_

 _Sa-Sarutobi!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I'm guessing they ain't plannin' on letting us walk._

 _Did you pull that observation out of your arse, Yorozuya?_

 _There's an exit to your right about two steps, kindly take it, sexual harasser-san._

 _Is that a default tone for sadists?!_

 _Hand over the Shougun._

 _What Shougun, Scruffy? All I see is a Stalker Gorilla, a mayonnaise addict, an Aniki, a fan-boy and a useless guardian. Oh, and rabbits. No leader of a Nation here._

A smirk.

A black, thick heeled boot was heavily placed on wood and the floor opened up, leaving four screams and multiple eyes wide.

 _Try again._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Hijikata gave a groan as he pushed someone's leg away from his face, leaving navy blue eyes to blink at the sudden change of lighting in the passage they landed in, "The hell was that?"

"A trap door." Gintoki answered, hulling Shinpachi up by the arm before holding her hand out for Shigeshige, her bokken still held in the other, "We need to move, they won't stay put for long."

The Shinsengumi Kyokuchou scrambled to his feet. "How'd you know it was there?"

"Fell into one earlier." The silver head scooped up the other bokken and pushed lightly at the teenagers shoulders – who was busy cleaning his glasses – making him walk forward, "We can probably lose half of them down here, but only if we move _now_."

Five feet set off running.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _There's a cliff to the west, near the Marici statue is a secret path only the ninja villager know about._

 _And you found out how?_

 _A Shaggy-wanna-be told me._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _There's someone down there!_

 _Friend or foe?_

 _No idea, but it looks like they're carrying someone!_

 _That's-Hime-sama's-!_

 _Get someone down there!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It was Gintoki holding her hand out that stoped the four males from running out into the clearing surrounding the statue. A single figure stood in the middle of the empty space, red dripping off sharp metal and into the growing pool underneath Zenzou and Sarutobi.

"Gin-!" Shinpachi started – his hand darting to the bokken at his hip – but the sound of branches snapping and heavy feet landing on the ground broke his attention away from the clearing.

"It's a little too bad that us rabbits don't lose our prey."

"They caught up." Hijikata mumbled as he and Kondo drew their own blades while Shigeshige flicked a kunai out to his hand.

Crimson never left emerald.

"You took your time, Gintoki." Takasugi flicked his blade out and red further painted dirt. "I was getting sick of waiting for you."

Gintoki pressed forward, ignoring the tension that was raised by the action as she stepped into the clearing.

"Yoro-!" Navy blue eyes made to follow after the silver head but movement from the Yato's stopped Hijikata from snagging the back of Gintoki's yukata. "Damn it, Yorozuya!"

"How far are you going to go, Takasugi?"

A smirk picked up at Takasugi's lips, "I've told you." He tilted his head to the side and emerald flashed, "I'm going to destroy this rotten world." Takasugi straightened up, "We once fought together and lost everything. One of us has sworn revenge on this country, gained the means to topple an entire nation, and is in the process of forcing a checkmate. But what has the other one done? She's tried to fit in with the normal with two kids by her side while struggling to protect the country that took everything."

Dull, fish-like crimson looked on. "Is that all that your eye is letting you see? I don't care for the power you've gained, the plans you make or the army – that for whatever reason – follows you. You should know that something like that won't scare me."

Gintoki's pulled her bokken out from the belt on her hip, causing Takasugi to tighten his grip on his sword. "I told that music seeing brat of yours that, not once have I fought for some cheap country. I don't give a shit if this country or the samurai gets destroyed." She raised her bokken out to the side, catching the attention of both parties of the fight and two sides where left seeing different things. "Then and now, there has only been one thing I've been fighting to protect and that thing has never changed, Takasugi."

A single emerald glared.

Silence.

"This country has nothing worthwhile for you to protect any more. There's nothing left for _us_ to protect."

Flashes of past memory's never forgotten.

"What is it that you're grasping on to, Gintoki?"

 _What is it that makes you wake up?_

 _What is it that's stopping you for getting revenge?_

 _What is it that's making you happy?_

 _What is it that's making it impossible for me to read you anymore?_

 _What is it that's helping you move forward?_

 _What is it that you protect?_

 _What is it that you've found that I haven't?_

"A promise."

Soft.

Quiet.

Silver hung over crimson.

"And one less back to watch over."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

The human spectators were left watching in awe as the two former comrades started exchanging blows.

"This is…" Navy blue blinks.

"Interesting." Abuto finishes, snapping the attention of the four males back to the Yato's that stood behind them, "But you should be worrying about yourselves first."

The Yato's press forward.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Takasugi threw his weight into a side-ways roll to escape the heeled boot that was aiming to squish his head under it. Getting his feet under him as he rolled, Takasugi's sword arm was the last to follow and he slashed it out after placing his free hand – finger tips – down to hold his balance out.

Metal grazed pass wood and both weapons where left to swing wide with nothing to catch onto.

Crimson and emerald caught and the weapons where brought together.

Gintoki leant her weight onto one leg and twisted, causing a sudden change of weight and positioning on the interlocked weapons, forcing the metallic one to be pushed away while her shin caught Takasugi's upper arm, sending him rolling and further away from the two downed ninjas.

Digging his blade into the dirt, Takasugi forced himself into a stop. Now upright and off the floor he pulled the blade away from the ground and ran towards the silver head moving towards him.

A yell exchanged and weapons clashed once, twice, three times before Gintoki pulled in on herself as she moved forward, entering Takasugi's space and Takasugi's free hand snapped into the small space between them, catching the butt end of the bokken before it could dig into his stomach while his other hand rounded downwards.

Opting not to get hit by the sword, Gintoki released her grip on her own and tucked herself down into a squat with one leg left out. She turned, swiping her leg out to kick Takasugi's own out from under him and crimson is left to blink wide and up when she doesn't hit anything.

Takasugi smirked down at the silver head before bring both practice and real sword down on her.

Metal bit into the flesh of a shoulder and a wrist is twisted and disarmed.

With her bokken back in hand, Gintoki threw her weight backwards to drop her hands to the ground, causing metal to dig further into her shoulder before sliding out, while her heel made contact with Takasugi's chin.

Blood and spit made contact with dirt and Gintoki picks herself up from her landing crouch.

A pause only broken by the distant sounds of fighting.

A memory passing.

The former comrades run at each other again.

Swords clash.

Red fell.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Shinpachi doesn't know how long they have been standing there, both sides squaring the other up – after half of the Yato's were brought down – but he does know what brakes the tension up.

The echoing sound of wood clattering to the floor.

Shinpachi turns his head to gaze out to the other side of the clearing – and he knows that multiple sets of eyes are doing the same.

And his breath catches in his throat.

Because Gin-san is kneeling, arms curled around her stomach and bokken at her side.

Red covered white.

Because Takasugi is standing, sword dripping with red.

And dripping.

And dripping.

And dripping.

 _And-_

"Gin-san!"

Shinpachi runs.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It was the flinch she gave that made Takasugi pull his attack back – _don't stop, keep going. Stop, don't hurt her._

Cutting cloth and grazing along skin.

Leaving a trail of red.

He's only ever seen her flinch away like that a few times.

Only after injuries that left her off the battle field for weeks.

But she always, _always_ , pushed pass them.

Because a flinch can leave you dead.

A single emerald eye is left to watch a bokken fall from a lax grip and arms curl around the thin line of red.

Left to watch Gintoki fall to her knees.

Left to watch crimson be taken over by absolute panic and horror.

Left to watch violent shakes.

Left to watch Gintoki fall apart.

Which isn't _right_.

Because Gintoki isn't meant to fall to her knees.

Because Gintoki isn't meant to break apart.

Because Gintoki isn't meant to show weakness.

Because Gintoki isn't meant to cry – _never again_.

Because Gintoki is the strongest person he knows – _always will be_.

"Gin-san!" Is called out, but Takasugi doesn't take his eyes off the silver head because he's still stuck watching.

Watching as she freezes.

Watching as an arm is slowly uncurled.

Watching as red fingers curl around the bokken.

Watching as-

 _He moves._

Pushes the teenager back and brings his sword up to block the bokken rounding on them.

"Gintoki!" He calls out – _don't protect her! End her! Make her suffer! This isn't right. She's been through enough. Don't make her hurt anymore._

Crimson blinks and clears and the bokken rattles to the ground and she takes a step _back_.

"Takasugi?" She questions and her voice is quiet again – _perfect._ _Wrong_.

There's a jingle, a blade passing through a chest, and a cry of a crow.

"G-Gin-san…"

"You really shouldn't be here."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

An explosion sounds.

The ground shakes.

And eyes are drawn up to the sky.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

There was an unsteady thump of blood dripping to the floor.

A single emerald eye glared into lead that stood behind silver, holding the bladed staff and stopping Gintoki from moving. "So you knew all along, you just bid your time to swoop in for the kill, damn Crows." Takasugi held an arm up, stopping a panicked Shinpachi from rushing forward to Gintoki as the Yato's and other humans – the Shougun and the Shinsengumi Fukuchou weighted down by the blue and purple ninjas – were pressed towards them by the number of Naraku's that surrounded them.

"Yo-Yoro-" Hijikata was cut off my the sound of multiple staffs being lifted and tapped onto the floor, twice before attention was pulled to the Crows near the statue parting as said statue moved to reveal a passage way cut into the cliff face.

"You have done well, disciples of Shouyou, retainers of the Shougun. Your efforts are truly worthy of praise." Multiple eyes watched the Tendoushuu member walked out of the dark path way.

 _'That's the bastard from then.'_

"You have all fulfilled your roles. You can rest easy now. We'll ensure Shigeshige-sama's safety now."

Crimson and emerald blinked dully at the Tendoushuu member before they met with each other.

"I want to laugh." Takasugi's voice echoes his and Gintoki's gaze.

"Go ahead," Gintoki coughed out and more blood passed her lips, "You might shock them enough to kill them with how girly it sounds." She smothers a wince as the blade in her chest is pushed on.

"Gin-san…"

"Don't worry about me, Shinpachi." She swallowed and calm crimson met with anxious coffee, "Keep your eyes on the enemy in front of you. So long as you stand then so are the rest of us."

There's a crack and something is sent cartwheeling out of the passage way – unfortunately – missing the Tendoushuu member.

"Hey, Shinsuke," The attention was drawn up to Kamui who walked out of the dark passage way and didn't stop walking until he made it to the gathered group of humans and Yato, ocean blue eyes closed as he gave a playful smile and ignored the multiple staffs pointed at him. "Did I hit the right one this time?" Kamui opened his eyes and jabbed his thumb back behind him, "He said something about this guy being the Shougun."

He tilted his head and his eyes dart between the two former comrades painted with red, lingering on the blade in Gintoki's chest for a few extra seconds. "Aww, but it looks like I missed out on the fun. No fair."

"That tool you prepared was unexpectedly shrewd." Oboro started, catching most of the attention and lead caught emerald. "In order to oppose the Tendoushuu, you carried him so far and gave him so much power. But the moment we told him we'd make him Shougun, he discarded you, turned you into an enemy without a second thought. How stupid. You wanted to use a foolish king, but instead you ended up being used by him." Metal dug further, "You defied the heavens again and this is all you have to show for it? A simple puppet for the heavens to use?"

"Can someone like him be used as a puppet?" Takasugi asked after a moment, he caught Gintoki's eyes and lifted his shoulder.

Silver shadowed over crimson. "If he decided to go against Takasugi at a simple empty word from eye pickers, what's not to say he won't ditch you when something else comes up that tickles his fancy?"

"An acute point." The green skinned Tendoushuu member agreed. "But how hard is it to avoid us?"

A smirk picked up at Gintoki's lips, "Not very hard at all." Her hands snapped up to the blade that ran her through, cutting palms as she gripped it, she pulled the bladed staff forward before sliding a foot out to step on the edge of her bokken, sending the practice sword reeling up into the air. A sword passed over Gintoki's shoulder to dig into Oboro's one.

She lifted her hands away from the staff and twisted to grip onto Takasugi's blade, digging the sharpened metal further into the shoulder.

There was a jingle as the staff was ripped from Oboro's hand and Takasugi was in air behind the silver head, bokken in hand.

Silver and crimson.

Dark purple and emerald.

Forever etched into a useless eye.

The bokken was lashed out.

"Burn this into you memory." Takasugi smirked as Gintoki leaned into his back – the red dripping staff now in hand – while multiple battle cries sounded out behind them. "Remember the last face you saw with that eye. Was it mine, or hers? Even if one of us dies here, the other will definitely send you to hell."

"You think you'll survive?" Oboro growled out and multiple Crows jumped into the air. "You're both fated to die here!"

"Too bad." Kamui sounded as he and Abuto dropped in front of the two samurai, multiple bodies of Crows following after them, dead. "Neither of them are going to die." A smile pulled at his lips, "See they are both mine to kill."

Takasugi threaded Gintoki's arm over his shoulder before he hefted her up to gain a better grip onto the silver head as she spoke, "You got yourself a possessive brat, Takasugi."

The one eyed samurai gave a snort. "He was attached to you before he was attached to me. So it makes him yours."

"The hell does that work? He's following you around!" Gintoki paused and blood was coughed past red lips, gaining a frown from Takasugi.

"Listen up! Our first goal is getting out of here alive! If that means making friends with the guy you were fight five minutes ago, so be it!"

A rumble from the sky brought a smirk up on Gintoki's lips. "Move it!"

There where cries of agreement and black kunai rained from the sky.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Gintoki?_

 _What?_

 _What promise? What promise did you make that caused you to pick us over Sensei? I know that if you left us, you and Sensei would have been able to get away. I know that you, more than anyone wanted to save him, so what promise did you make with Sensei?_

Bloodied lips licked.

 _There is one person I'll do anything for. Be it break other promise, walk over his corpse or ten others. For him I'll do anything. I know what Shouyou held dear all too well. And I promised that I'll protect it. Protect the soul of his student, our friend and Shouka Sonjuku's Takasugi Shinsuke._

Silence, soft emerald.

 _I see. I had no idea. I haven't been expelled yet, have I, his student, his daughter, my friend and Shouka Sonjuku's Sakata Gintoki?_

A smile, warm crimson.

 _No. No you haven't._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You really don't know when to give up. Then again, if you did you wouldn't be where you are today. But still, why do you continue to defy the Heavens, Sakata Gintoki?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Shinsuke, pass her over, I'll get Gin-chan to them, you need to leave._

 _Gin-chan, you know that sister of mine? She's growing stronger under your care._

 _Had she not fallen unconscious, I don't think she would have stopped getting back up._

 _I'm not sure if that makes me happy or more worried._

 _But, please keep looking after her._

 _And, don't die 'til we meet again._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A smile _._

 _Shigeshige is fine. You once wondered what to call me the next time we, did you not? I would like "Shigeshige". Let us meet again in an era where we may address each other that way._

 _Sayounara, my buddies._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _How is Kagura?_

 _Angry as expected. She doesn't like being confined in a room by herself. But she'll make a full recovery, so don't worry so much Gin-san, concentrate on your own recovery, the doctors said you should be in a coma with your injuries._

 _The fight wasn't as bad as it could have been._

Silence.

 _Gin-san, is this for the best? The Shougun's still alive, but now Edo's under the thumb of the Tendoushuu. Just what's going to happen to the world now?_

It isn't the only thing he wasn't to ask her, but with the memory so fresh of the bokken that protects him being aimed at him? Well, he waits.

 _Before dawn. The night is darkest just before the dawn. But keep your eyes open. If you avert your eyes from the dark, you'll be blind to the rays of a new day. So keep your eyes open, no matter how dark the night ahead may be._

 _Huh?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I can't help but feel you've gotten off lucky, Shinsuke. You did fight the Shiroyasha after all._

 _Believe me Bansai, I was expecting much larger consequences then a few weeks in bed._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Are you meant to be up and about Kagura-chan?_

 _Pah! I can come see Gin-chan whenever I want! Anyway, Soyo-chan sent a letter!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Kagura-chan, everyone, I hope you are well.

Aniue-sama and I are doing much better then what we were in Edo.

We're now at the safest place in this country, the Imperial palace, under the Emperor's protection.

Here, there's no need to worry about any threats to Aniue-sama's life. In fact, there's no need to worry about any conflict at all.

The only problem is Anuie-sama's former retainers are worried about him so they came in masses as soon as they heard about the crisis. Day after day, they keep knocking on the doors.

Including all of you, Anuie-sama really is lucky to have such great friends.

Thank you all so much for being friends with Anuie-sama.

With you as his allies, with his friends by his side, I'm sure Anuie-sama won't lose to anyone.

So please, everyone, even though we're far apart and can't meet for a while, please don't forget Anuie-sama.

Please wait for Tokugawa Shigeshige.

We'll come back for sure.

In a world where the Shougun and the country don't matter, we'll come back to you as people just like you, as just a pair of siblings.

 _A promise that never was._

 _An older sibling laid to rest on a younger siblings lap._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **Chapter 5 End**

Hope you've enjoyed reading!

I have gone back and edited over the past four chapters, hopefully it reads better.

Anyway! Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


	6. Ch 6: The Demon and The Crow

Gintama: The Third Leg of a Crow

 **General Fic Warning** : Genderbend, Female!Gintoki, Whole series spoilers, AU, OOCness, Not as humorous as Sorachi-Sensei's work - or anywhere near, Lack of fourth wall breaking, Any and all other Gintama warnings apply, Swearing, Child abuse, Darker then canon(?), Mentions of; beheadings, organ removal(hinted), blood, war,

 **Summary:**

 _It isn't a passing whisper that catches his attention. In fact there is nothing soft in the way he learns about the 'Corpse Eating Demon'.  
Shouyou still came across the Corpse Eating Demon, only it was a white haired, red eyed female child._

 **Title:** The title of this fic comes from Japanese mythology of a flying creature depicted as a three-legged crow called _Yatagarasu, (八咫烏_ _, "eight-span crow")_ which is seen as evidence of the Will of Heaven and is symbolised as a form of guidance from Heaven.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know Japanese nor do I get half the references in this insaneness, stands to say that I don't own Gintama in any way, shape or form.

Gintama belongs to Sorachi-Sensei, our wonderful Gorilla who gifted us with this work of art!

 **Note:** I don't know when I'll be working on the next arc, I want to wait until Silver Soul arc is done (But I don't want it to end so...) but you never know.

Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and/or followed!

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **The Demon and The Crow.**

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A funeral held.

Many tears shed.

And Gintoki stumbles her way through the empty streets.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _I see doubt in your sword. A police hound shouldn't be ignoring a lost cat and getting lost himself. Want me to spar with you? Honestly, right now I bet I can beat you with this third leg of mine._

A laugh.

 _I'll pass. Not even the police can say where a forever lost and stray cloud will end up._

 _I know one place I wouldn't end up sober. And that's here, you got quite a filthy place here, when was the last time you cleaned? That isn't way you asked me out here is it? Better not be, this place is as empty as the streets, where are all the others?_

 _Beats me. Probably at the funeral. I don't have the right to go. But it's convenient that nobody's here now. Because if this had been under any other circumstances, a legendary Jouishishi and the Shinsengumi Kyokuchou, would never get the chance to share a drink._

A bottle of sake held up.

A sad smile.

 _Join me for a drink, Shiroyasha._

Two empty cups filled.

 _Who asks an injured woman to drink with them?_

 _If you keep caring about stuff like that, I'm going to think you were dropped on you head at birth._

 _Maybe I was. Would explain a lot of shit._

A glance shared.

 _Besides that, there are wounds only this stuff can heal._

A cup drained.

 _War really is cruel, huh? Whether you win or not, you always lose more then you gain. The victor can still console themselves by counting their gains, but the defeated can only count everything they've lost. The allies they couldn't protect, the enemies they cut down and the crimes of war. All of it adds up and weighs heavily upon them. They wonder what they even fought for, and whether there was any point in paying the price and sullying their hands. Tell me, is that how you've felt in all the wars you fought in?_

An empty cup placed down next to another.

 _There's no point. No matter if you win or not, no matter what you protect or lose, there's no meaning to war. Glorify it all you want, but it's a pointless exercise that leaves nothing behind but corpses and sins. There's nothing worth going that far to protect. If there is something, it's the will to create a world free of senseless crap by fighting oneself instead of the enemy. And that will isn't dead yet. No as long as there are others who carry the torch._

A smile.

A cup drained and placed down.

Three cups filled.

Three cups shared.

 _Then we don't need funerals or farewells, do we? Sharing this drink is plenty._

A sigh.

 _Yorozuya. I'm glad we feel the same way. That no matter whose corpse you have to walk over, there are something that must be protected. Give Toushi and the others a message for me._

A muffled gasp and crimson widens.

 _Tell them not to do anything stupid and that Edo still needs them. Well, I've passed the torch. I'm glad the three of us got to share a drink in the end._

A smile.

 _Though I wish we'd done it sooner._

Wrists bound.

Three cups left empty.

 _Hold it. What's the meaning of this? Gorilla, you…_

 _It's too bad. I thought there'd be sword fights, but the others are away. Would you like to take me on instead?_

Cold crimson.

Swords drawn.

 _Depending on your answer, I'd be glad to dye that uniform red. What's the meaning of this?_

 _What a surprise. You've always been at odds with them, and yet, you are making that face. Did sharing the sin of letting the Shougun die develop a sense of camaraderie between up?_

 _You're not a very good watchdog if that's what you got._

 _He must be smiling up in heaven. You lost something that meant the world to you, but you've recovered to the point where you hold something dear again._

 _You're unusually talkative today. What the hell do you know about me?_

 _Nothing._

An answer too quick.

 _But if you don't want to lose it all again, then don't you have something else to do? That man probably knew that the Shinsengumi wouldn't last long in Lord Nobunobu's government. If he were to be arrested in front of the squad, his family, they wouldn't take this lying down. That's why he put them on funeral detail. But he called you here. You understand what that means, don't you?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Three eyes catch.

Two widen.

One left with sorrow and acceptance.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Black and white clash.

Uneven footsteps.

And everything freezes.

"Forgive me."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _This is bullshit! What crimes has Kyokuchou committed? Is Nobunobu trying to make him take the fall for the Shougun's assassination?!_

 _Let's raid Nobunobu's place! The Shinsengumi will be destroyed anyway!_

 _Then let's use our lived to save our general!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Even so, he told us to live. The Shinsengumi may disappear, and we may be torn apart, but we each have to do what we can as members of the Shinsengumi. Isn't that what Kondo-san said?_

 _Even if it means walking over his corpse? Is it really worth it, Hijikata-san? If we have to watch Kondo-san die, is there any point in serving this rotten Bakufu and being samurai? Do we still have to protect Edo, even though we've lost what keeps us here? I say to hell with that. If we can't protect our general after failing to protect the Shougun, then we're no longer samurai. Only cowards._

 _Do what you want. If that's how you want to be the Shinsengumi, then I won't stop you._

 _Fukuchou!_

 _I can't tell who's right at this point. But just like you guys, I don't want to let Kondo-san die. And just like Kondo-san I don't want to let you guys die. I don't have the authority to tie you down anymore. The Demonic Fukuchou and the Shinsengumi code are no more. But if there's still something that ties down your hearts, then I'm sure that's the most important thing to the Shinsengumi. Believe in that and fight. No matter what path it takes you down, you guys are the Shinsengumi._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

There's the thump of two bodies falling to the floor, warm red mixing with cold alcohol, screams and multiple coloured eyes left to watch.

"Do you really think I would be satisfied by the same things as him?" Nobunobu asked, "I, Tokugawa Nobunobu, am the man who will bring about a new era. Thus, my alcohol, my women, and my subordinates must far surpass their predecessors. If you do not have fine wine, bring me fine women."

Sickly green eyes locked onto silver. "Shinsuke said you were an interesting one, that words could not describe a Demon dressed up in red. I do not see it." Nobunobu's face pinched into a frown when Gintoki payed no attention to him and instead placed a hand on the shaking shoulders belong to Tae as the teenager felt warm liquid flow over her hands.

"What the hell are you people doing? Hurting innocent people one after another, changing the world to what suits you best. New era?" Tae spat before rounding to pin tearing eyes on Nobunobu. "Who in their right mind would follow people like you?!" She stood up, uncaring for the blood staining her clothes, Gintoki's hand stayed firm in place "If you don't protect the populace that keeps this country afloat, how can you call yourself a Shougun?! How can you call yourself the police?!"

Nobunobu stood and folded his arms behind his back, "This is my new era." He walked forward, passing Hijikata to stand in front of Tae and Gintoki. "Which means that the incompetent police who can protect the populace but not the Shougun and incompetent Shouguns who die unable to protect the country have no place here."

A Mimawarigumi grunt knelt down behind the new Shougun, offering Nobunobu his sword. Unsheathing his sword, Nobunobu gripped onto Tae's chin, lifting it roughly so he could glare sickly green eyes into strong coffee. "Nor do the foolish people who oppose this new era."

It was a hand gripping onto his wrist that made the man sneer, and glare up into dull crimson. "Release me."

"Now why should I do that Nobunobu-san? That is what you told us to call you wasn't it?" Gintoki pushed at the wrist, forcing the new Shougun to release Tae as the silver head forced herself between them. Multiple swords where drawn and Hijikata was left watching over his shoulder, lips parted. "That you wanted to know how us peasants work and all that?"

She gave a smirk, "Since you're struggling so much to understand, I'll give you a few starting points." Nobunobu pulled at his wrist and sickly green eyes are left to widen in panic when the female samurai's grip didn't loosen. Crimson burned. "First; don't bite at someone unless you're willing to be bitten at back."

"Release me!" Nobunobu ordered as he brought his sword up to the silver heads neck, sharp metal digging deeper than any warning threat should.

Bloodlust.

"Second;"

In the time that it took for Hijikata to turn around, fist balled and raised. Gintoki's other hand had snapped up to the arm holding the sword and gave it a twist, disarming the Shougun while her other hand pulled back, bringing the man forward into a raised knee.

"Always bear your teeth at whoever's the most dangerous in the area."

Releasing both wrist, Gintoki let Nobunobu fall to the floor – eyes rolled back and stomach acids pooling under his head – and fish like crimson locked onto disbelieving navy blue. "You should save that punch for the idiot boss that left you guys behind.

There was only a chance for a soft mummer before the Mimawarigumi pointed their swords as Gintoki's neck.

"Y-You knave! What have you done to the Shougun?!"

"'Knave'? Heh, that has to be the least insult sounding insult I've come across. And it sounds like the doggies lost their eyes wagging their tails too much."

"Hello?" Isaburo called out as he brought his phone up to take a photo of the Shougun twitching on the floor, "Are you alive, Nobunobu-sama? Mind if I take this chance to exchange email addresses?" With a few presses of the phone buttons, he sent Nobume the photo, "And just when your wounds from before had almost healed, too. How sad." He flipped his phone closed and moved to look at Gintoki, "Sakata-san, I never expected for you to act out before Hijikata-san. And for such a worthless reason, you went and committed a sin that a hundred beheading will never atone for."

Gintoki smirked, "You're kidding me, right? Is making a Shougun throw up worse than knocking a few teeth out of one? Try again. But then again, you can you really add that on? After all, that harasser lying there is simply Nobunobu-san. I was only teaching him the way of a peasant, did you know that the best way to learn is to experience firsthand? And now our _great_ leader has learnt something new for the day."

"I see." Isaburo came to a stop in front of the silver head, "The Shougun may change, and so may the era, but fools will stay fools." He turned his attention to the two of his mean, "Treat the wounded. I'll give you this, Nobunobu-sama went too far tonight. Rather than let the new government's reputation get worse," He turned back to Gintoki who lifted her wrists out, a smirk playing on her lips, that taller male answered as he placed the cuffs on her wrist. "We'll have a Demon take the blame."

"Gin-san!" Tae called out, coffee eyes watching as Gintoki was escorted out, the Mimawarigumi flanking her sides. The group of white only stopping once Hijikata placed himself in the middle of the walk way.

"What are you doing Hijikata-san?" Isaburo asked.

"We can't let you take him away," Haji jumped in, "If we keep quiet here, we wouldn't be cops anymore, let alone hard-boiled. Right Aniki?"

"Regardless of how we are up against, if we can't tell who we should punish and who we should protect, we cops are done for." Kozenigata agreed. "You guys are the weird ones here. At this rate, this country will fall to ruin."

"Do you know why humans have survived so long in Earth's ever-changing environment?" The Mimawarigumi leader asked, taking a step towards Hijikata, "It's because we adapt. To put it in a term simple enough for you non-elites to understand, when a new series begins, you are against something new, but by the times it ends, you find it hard to say goodbye. What's happening now might not look good, but you'll get used to it. You have no choice but to accept the fact the old era, the old heroes, will never come back. If you don't adapt then you'll just end up dying, like that Shinsengumi of yours."

Ink fell over navy blue, "None of us have died."

"That's only if you don't move, Hijikata-san." Isaburo started walking, the Mimawarigumi and Gintoki a step behind him. "If you so much as move a finger, you and your comrades will vanish from history as traitors. It should be clear to you now, you can no longer be heroes." The group of white passed Hijikata.

"Are you leaving already?" The group once again came to a stop when a female with a serving tray stepped out. Crimson widened. "But I have just brought out your orders."

"I don't recall ordering those." Isaburo stated.

"Ah, but I did." Gintoki walked pass the commander of the Bakufu police force, ignoring the tension rising in the room as the Mimawarigumi unsheathe their swords again to point them at the silver head.

Crimson and caramel met.

 _Let us meet a dawn._

The room went up in smoke.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Kintoki? What's wrong? You never call this number._

 _Tatsuma, we got a problem._

A pause.

 _What's happened?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _A newcomer? You must be quite the criminal to get thrown in here. What did you do?_

 _Beats me. I don't think I did anything wrong, but if I had to say, it would be picking a fight with the country._

 _Is that so? I did the opposite, I thought I was protecting the country, but I ended up in here before I knew it. Talk about ironic. Had we met outside these bars, we'd be enemies._

 _I don't know. The outside seems just as bad, only the prison is a lot bigger and there are many people locked up. If you think about it, take away what you believe as right and wrong, the whole country would be executed or maybe we would fight together. Jouishishi alone cannot overturn this situation. So let me ask you, Kyokuchou of the Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao, would you lend me your strength so that we can have a chance at protecting this country?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Rain fell.

 _Did you forget something?_

 _Yeah. But if I take it back, that'll be the end. If I open these doors, I'll never be able to come back here again._

 _You're not the only one. A long time ago, I went through something similar. There were two things I wanted to protect. I didn't wanna lose either. However, I ended up in a situation where if I didn't throw one away, I'd lose both._

 _Which did you choose?_

 _I was greedy and tried to protect both, but I may as well have thrown them both away._

Shocked navy blue.

 _I still dream about it and wonder. Had I listened to him, would it be any different? If I wasn't so greedy, would I still have one? But that's neither here nor there._

Crimson met navy.

 _For you, you don't have to dream about 'what if's'. After all, it's still not too late._

A door opened

Rain fell.

 _You can still be greedy. All of you._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _If they do something like that they'll die! Both your men and my men will die in vain!_

 _Nobody's going to die. I know all too well how tough the Shinsengumi are and you should know all too well how tough Jouishishi are. If the Shinsengumi and the Joui Rebels join hands, then there is nothing to fear, be it the country of whatever else. While we may stand on opposite sides, Kondo, surely we share the same desire to fight for our country._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Two sides of the law meet.

Both prepared to throw away their identity.

And raise their swords together.

All in order to save someone they care for.

 _A group of nobodies leave._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A crow's cry.

 _Lose the bloodlust, Mukuro. We may have parted ways before but we both serve the heavens now._

 _I have no intention of ever serving those jerks again. If I didn't know better, I would say the same for you. You caught them by surprise. You could have killed either of the disciples at any given point, but you didn't. Why?_

 _If you give a Demon the chance, they'll rip your life away without a second thought._

 _You seek them to end your life._

A black feather falls.

 _One already has._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Looks like we won't be able to take our time in our escape. That's a Yatagarasu tattoo, they're assassins from the Tenshouin Naraku, Crows._

 _Well these Crows of yours have killed the guards, Katsura._

 _Maybe there's someone who can't wait for our executions, or maybe someone has anticipated our next move. Either way, we can't sit here and wait. We have to move, Kondo, Matsudaira._

 _Katsura, if they know what we are doing doesn't that mean they know what Toushi and the others are doing? We have to find them! How do we get out of here?_

 _Getting out of these walls is easy. I've lost count of the many prison breaks I've taken part of. It's what's outside these walls that we won't be able to tackle without outside help._

 _What is it?_

 _Oh? So you were brought here without even knowing what kind of place this is? This massive prison goes by the name Kokujo Island. I'm sure the name gives the surprise away._

 _Is-Island…?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

One entered smoke, two exited.

One skull cracked.

One neck left open.

Crows shot forward.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki snapped her bokken out to knock a Naraku across the jaw before she leant back, letting a bladed staff pass over her before her hand touched the deck of the blood stained and burring ship, allowing her to kick booted feet up into the chin of another assassin. Landing back on her feet she tilted her head, allowing a jingling staff to pass over her shoulder before her hand latched onto it and pulled, bring the Crow into her elbow.

"Looks like we made it in time for the party!"

She twisted and her leg caught the man she just elbowed with enough force to send him into another one before she threw the staff, digging it into their chests. Lashing out her bokken, she caught another Crow by the head, snapping it further then it should turn while her other hand caught the falling staff and shoved it out behind her, catching another by the chest.

"I couldn't make it to the funeral!"

Gintoki paused and grinned at the three Crows in the air. She brought her foot down, catching a loose – and burning – plank and sending it reeling into a surprised assassin.

"So I thought I should at least take part in the battle for revenge! Or else the Shougun may come back to haunt me!"

The silver head pushed herself back, letting two staffs hit the deck where she was just standing and with a snap of her bokken, two heads connected together.

"And that's really not something I want!"

Hijikata rounded past a Naraku, leaving him to have a staff jabbed through his neck before he kicked out at the body, sending it on top of the other assassin where he stabbed his blade through both bodies before slashing sharp metal out. He twisted and caught a staff on his blade.

"Do you realise what coming here means?!"

Pushing himself forward, Hijikata grabbed onto the non-bladed part of the staff and lashed his foot out, connecting it with a Crows chest before he twisted the staff out to catch it on the flesh of a hand as he rightened himself up. Keeping his grip on the staff, Hijikata turned down the extended weapon to lash his blade over a neck.

"If you come with us, you can never return to this country!"

He threw the staff out to dig into another chest before he brought his sword up to pry a down head swing, the Fukuchou slashed out before he move forward towards Gintoki, who planted a foot into another Crow, sending him towards Hijikata who ran his blade down the assassins back.

"A bit late to be saying that. I think we all came too far without knowing it."

Gintoki winced as hers and Hijikata's backs met. Red bleeding through white bandages.

"Gotten attached without knowing it too, because home doesn't sound right when there's no tax robbers to rile up, no Zura to mess with, no sadist to play around with, no monster watching Zura's back, no Mayora ruining everything with mayonnaise, no no-good brats… that's why we're all going to make it out of here."

Hijikata tightened his grip on his sword.

 _'Kondo-san, I'll be honest. Until now, I saw protecting Edo as my job and nothing more. I simply swung my sword because of who we were: Shinsengumi and samurai. But now, from the very bottom of my heart, I want to protect Edo. I want to protect our home! Kondo-san, I've finally become a proper member of the Shinsengumi.'_

Hijikata and Gintoki shot forward.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Prepare for battle, men. Once we arrive at Kokujo Island, immediately begin searching for the escaped inmate and their accomplices._

 _Sir!_

 _That's it? That's out mission?_

 _Complaining again? If you don't stop soon I would begin to think you hate me, Nobume._

 _There is no one else for us to cut down? So you really believe that Kondo and his group killed the guards and escaped?_

 _Who can say? I imprisoned Katsura Kotaro in the same prison on purpose. I would find it troubling if he wasn't capable of getting them out._

 _What about exposing Lord Nobunobu's cruel nature to the public? Is that also part of a plan to stage a rebellion?_

 _All I want to do is clean up something far larger than anything the Shinsengumi members can get their hands on._

 _If you aim is not to kill off the rest of Kondo's group, it involves something with either of those two Jouishishi's._

 _Who's to say?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Katsura can't help but smirk as Kondo voiced his worries.

Worries he should also be taking into account but doesn't.

He only really needs to worry about getting the three of them out of the walls of the prison.

Because he knows.

Knows that his hope is out there, free and still moving – injured, but moving.

Knows that his hope will meet him at dawn.

Knows that his hope won't let anything major happen to the three groups banding together.

Knows that his hope will lead the mixed group without much trouble.

Knows that his hope will do anything to get him out.

Knows that Gintoki won't let a repeat happen.

So Katsura smirks at the ships that burn on the open side of the island.

"They'll make it here. Just like you left your hopes outside these walls, I did too. We weren't known as the Four Heavenly Kings just because of our fighting styles. This is one of the tricks Gintoki used a fair bit during the war, Sakamoto was only happy about it if it led to us gaining more supplies then what we had before she set fire to half of it. It's a distraction. Meaning we need to head in the opposite direction of it."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _They made the prison on this island on purpose. On one side is straight cliff face, the other holds a clear view of the sea. It makes it easy to spot ships from the front and almost impossible for attacks to happen from behind._

 _You say_ almost _impossible. I don't see how we are meant to climb up this at all!_

 _That's the point, the enemy would think the same, so they won't keep a lot of guards around here. And who passes up a free ticket into the show grounds, sexual harasser-san?_

 _I don't see any foot holds until half way up, Danna. It'll be an easy climb after that point, but how do we get up to it?_

 _Well, we really only need one person to get up there first to dangle ropes down for the rest of us._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Katsura tilts his head, listening to the faint sounds of footsteps echoing their own as they dart around the trees that blocked their path.

"How many?" Kondo asked, grip tightening on the stolen sword.

"You noticed, huh? Probably a few dozen Crows." Caramel eyes darted up to the branches that broke the sky apart. A black feather fell. "And some scouts."

"Scouts?"

"The birds." Katsura answered, lifting his pace up a little, forcing the other two to pick up theirs, "Unless we kill them all, we won't be able to escape their eyes. We needs to get to the others, fast. They've likely already been spotted."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A crow's cry.

 _We'll split into two groups once we get up to the top and dispatched any guards. One group will stay along the cliffs, the other will head inland to meet up with Zura and the Gorilla._

 _Are you sure they have made it out, Gin-san?_

 _Yep. He's probably trying to beat his record too._

 _"Record"?_

 _Last I heard, it was forty-three minutes and something-a-rather seconds._

Silence.

 _I'm not going to ask. I'm really not going to ask._

A crow's cry.

 _Does anyone have a way to shut those birds up?!_

 _Hijikata-san, you can throw yourself at them. Who knows, they might teach you how to fly._

 _I'll bloody teach you how to fly!_

 _Hey, Yamazaki?_

 _Yeah, Danna?_

 _How those crows looking?_

 _They're scouting, aren't they?_

 _Yep. Damn eye eaters know we're here._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

There's a gun aimed.

White catching.

A gun fired.

And Matsudaira takes a bullet.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A played out sigh.

 _Geeze. What an awful sight. We made it to the top but it's already covered in crow shit. You go ahead Fukuchou._

 _Huh?_

 _Isn't it your job to be cleaning up Gorilla shit? I'm sure as hell not doing it, I'll stick to cleaning up crow shit._

 _What are you-?!_

Dull crimson glows.

 _Besides, I need to collect some payment._

Two sets of steps.

 _So you'll handle that side Danna? Guess that leaves me with our Shiro-Hime. Sounds good to me._

 _Sougo?_

 _Truth is, I want to go too, unfortunately, Kondo-san has given me a role to fulfil. I'm Okita Sougo, Shinsengumi Taichou of the First Squad. My job is to be on the front lines, creating a path for people to follow. Meanwhile, you're the Shinsengumi's Demonic Fukuchou, Hijikata Toushirou. Your job is to lead people down that path without ever looking back._

A circle made.

A path left open.

 _Hijikata-san, no, Fukuchou. I leave the Kyokuchou to you._

A lip bitten.

 _Listen up. I'm adding one last article to the Shinsengumi Code. Until now, you've staked your lives to uphold the 46 articles of the Shinsengumi Code. Even if you have to violate them all, live!_

The group of mixed nobodies run.

A smirk.

 _Make sure not to drop the wig on your way back!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Katsura dug his nails into the bark of the tree the three hid behind, a bitten off curse on his lips as caramel eye spot the increasing glow of fire lit lanterns. "Kondo," He whispers, catching the attention of the two police officers as he turned to crouch down next to Matsudaira. With a muttered apology, Katsura lifted the older males back away from the tree and ran a hand over blood soaked cloth.

"It won't be long until they catch up to us." Katsura continued, pressing lightly on Matsudaira's back, forcing out a low groan. "Listen, you need to take him and run, I'll stay and distract them. The gunshot isn't a through-and-through, meaning he's not going to bleed out as fast, but if he doesn't get it patched up, he will. You need to get him out of here."

There's silence for a moment before Kondo wrapped one of Matsudaira's arms around his neck and hosted the wounded man up. Katsura stood up with them.

When the long haired samurai gave a nod and made to leave the cover the tree gave them, Kondo darted his hand out, gripping onto the others arm and stopping him.

Caramel met ivy green.

"You better get out of this alive."

Katsura gave a smirk, "You've seen Runaway Kotaro at work, but it's the Rampaging Noble that has your back." His smirk grew when the other's brows narrowed in confusion. "Go." He gave a nod and turned again, leaving the cover of the three with his sword drawn.

There was no turning back.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

There's a gun aimed.

A swipe of a sword.

A gun cut in half.

Useless.

A smirk.

 _I can't let you do that, see if he dies, I lose the cooperation of the Shinsengumi._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Kondo-san!_

 _Toushi!_

A weight lifted.

 _What happened?_

 _Tou-san's been shot. Damn idiot was protecting me…_

 _-Where's Katsura?-_

Teeth gritted.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Why?_

 _Why is it that you fight?_

 _Why is it that you resist?_

 _You, the Shinsengumi, were supposed to disappear before you even existed._

 _So why?_

 _Why do you point your blades at Isaburo?_

 _He's the one who saved you all back then._

 _He's the one who tried to save all of us children._

 _But there was never someone to save him._

 _No one could._

 _There still isn't._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Isaburo's hand held up in the air is the only thing that stoped any more of the Mimawarigumi members from attacking the lone Jouishishi standing under the moonlight with blood dripping off of sharp metal and red splattered over cheeks and dark clothing. "Continue after Kondo. He is only here to distract."

"Maybe," He smirks back, "But how many of you will be able to get pass."

Bleach blonde eyebrows narrow.

Black hair hangs over caramel eyes.

"Just because none of those three are here with me right now, doesn't mean I can't hold the back line all by myself against a bunch of humans. I mean I've held out this long haven't I?"

Shoulders fall relaxed and Katsura lifts his sword towards the sky.

White tenses further.

"I still haven't worked out how they work out the timing on everything."

The sword is brought down, there's a rustle and-

"This is the Shinsengumi!"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki kept her guard up, even as Oboro lets down his.

"You really don't know when to give up. I guess it's only fair to tell you this. Sasaki Isaburo is a thorn." He lets his lead coloured leave dull crimson to look off towards the tree line. "His goal isn't solidifying the new government or a position in it. All that man wants to do is bring about the end of the samurai era and himself."

"Revenge then?" She questioned and lead bounced back to crimson, letting a silence fall over them.

"The Crow didn't kill its target. And Sasaki didn't kill his because the enemy he saw that he was meant to cut down wasn't a child the Heavens used to kill, but rather the Heavens themselves. He's not a Demon crying to the Heavens like you disciples, but rather a thorn forcing itself in that the Crows are trying to pluck out."

There's a rumble and Gintoki's eyes are drawn to the sky and a strained smile makes a home on her face. "You guys are more like cockroaches then Crows."

Canon fire sounds.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Scarlet was forced to look away from the ship a vast number of Naraku assassins ran out of and towards dark crimson as Nobume brought her sword down.

"You're going to stand by and watch as your Kyokuchou commits suicide along with this country?" Okita asked as he pushed back on the female's sword.

"That is my duty." Nobume angled her blade and swiped up, releasing the two blades from the deadlock before they lashed out at each other again.

Once.

Twice.

And they pushed themselves away from each other.

Tears ran down cheeks.

"Stop right there!"

And Kagura stands between them.

An umbrella stoping Nobume's sword and a hand griped around Okita's face.

"That's enough. You two have done enough.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _The hell? What is this? Why are the Mimawarigumi and the Naraku fighting?_

 _Looks like we've all been played._

 _Katsura?_

 _It's impressive though, being able to use such a large group of conflicting personalities, Isaburo._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Your time is up, Shiroyasha. If you'd have given up he would have lost interest with you, but instead you had to keep howling at the Heavens and now they've answered back._

There's a bright, white light.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _That's where-!_

 _Gin-san!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _What the hell are you playing at? Move, China._

 _Do you want me to? If you want to continue this fight, then go ahead. But if you want to stop, then do so. Had you two been fighting seriously, I wouldn't be standing. Look around, at this rate, both the black police and the white police will be destroyed. You both know this isn't the time to be fighting each other._

 _Who do you think the cause of this is? They-_

 _I know nothing about them, but I do know her. I don't care for what she did in the past, but I do care for who she is now. She's not a bad guy._

A sword held next to a neck.

A tense blade.

 _What if I cut you down from behind? You don't know anything. I'm someone who can stab you in the back._

 _Go ahead. If that's what you really want to do, then go ahead. But don't cry anymore. Don't lie to yourself no more. I used to be the same, but after meeting everyone here? I felt free to do as I wish. This isn't a planet bound by chains. This is a planet of freedom._

Shock.

 _Everyone here is free to live how they want to._

Dark crimson widens and moves.

There's a staff deflected and a blade digging into muscle.

Bright blue and scarlet are left to watch Nobume fall.

"Nobume!" Kagura yells as she ran forward while Okita spun, scarlet darting for any sing of were the attack came from.

"Where-?"

There's a crash, drawing the attention of three sets of eyes over to where dust drifted up from stone.

As it parted, the three teenagers were left with widening eyes because with scorches running up white and black clothing, blood tangling in silver hair, crimson glowing a red bloodlust and hands forcing a bokken through a chest, Gintoki didn't look normal.

Gintoki leant her head down next to the white heads ear, "You should really make sure you opponent is dead before you move onto you next mark, Crow." She moved back and let a hand grip tight around Oboro's jaw, forcing lead to meet crimson, "You've made a mistake. You can do whatever the hell else you want to me. But don't you _dare_ lay a hand on those kids." Nails pierce past skin as she places her remaining hand on the white haired male's temple.

Crimson and lead stay locked.

There's the sharp sound of bone breaking as Gintoki pushes. Snapping a neck.

"G-Gin-chan…?"

Gintoki blinks and lets out a short sigh before she picked herself up off the dead man's body, removing her broken bokken from the guy's lung as she did so. The silver head doesn't pay any attention to the new layer of blood splattered onto her nor does she meet the gazes of the three teens as she walks past them to stand on the edge of the rock formation.

"We're pulling out!" Her voice carries over the sound of fighting, catching the attention of all sides of the war. "Those closest to the water, head that way! Those more in land, head for the trees! Keep the injured in the middle of your groups!"

"Danna?" Okita asks, sand coloured eyebrows biting down in worry.

Gintoki ignores him, "You want to see those generals of yours? Live! And then snag a drink or ten from their pockets!"

There's silence, then a click and Nobume's voices echoes over hand held radios.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Kondo! Hijikata! We need to pull out! We're not going to last long cut off from the rest!_

 _Damn it! We'll have to head to the retreat point, the others will rally there once the signal flare has been sent out. Shimaru and the others with Tou-san should be almost there by now._

 _Which one's the closest to here?_

 _How-bloody Jouishishi's. Back towards the cliffs, but I wouldn't be surprised if they've already pulled a retreat, our group was already stretched thin, having to go against reinforcement wouldn't be doing anything in their favour._

 _I haven't seen Sasaki anywhere either since..._

Canon fire.

 _We can look for him as we head out. Hijikata! Where's the other rally points?_

 _The docks. And if you get desperate; jump and swim._

 _Gintoki gave you that one didn't she? Always keep jumping as an escape route._

 _-Is that why we found you two on the beach?-_

 _Yes Elisabeth! We jumped ship!_

 _…Past experiences chasing this guy and dealing with Yorozuya says we shouldn't ask._

 _I agree with you there, Toushi._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Gin-san, they're already here!_

 _Keep moving! Okita, take the front. Kagura, hand her over to someone else and hold our flanks. I got the rear. Keep your guards up and don't stop moving!_

 _On it!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Oboro._

 _Utsuro-sama, I apologise. I didn't think that that rat you have taken an interest in would be able to survive the canon blast. I let down my guard. I will dispatch the rodents that scamper over this island immediately._

 _I will join you._

 _Utsuro-sama, there's no need for you to stain your hands with the blood of those rodents. We, your feathers, will take care of it._

 _You don't need to treat me like a retired senior citizen, I may be old but I can still move my legs. Besides, it's not often I get to walk on this planet and it'll be more fun to hunt down the rats then have them displayed for the picking. The thrill of the hunt, it's been some time since I last felt that. And, there's still that third leg of mine running amuck._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

There's the sound of metal trembling and a crow's feather falls before the flutter of cloth brought the attention of multiple eyes to the crouched, cloaked man in front of the retreating group.

And there's the sudden sense of death.

Of blood.

Of danger.

Of _nothing_.

Metal continues to rattle.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Okita tightens his grip on his sword.

He wants it to stop.

He wants the rattling to stop.

Because it shouldn't matter that his body understands what his brain is still trying to process.

It shouldn't matter he's come face to face with someone he may not be able to defeat.

It shouldn't matter that he could die.

None of it should matter.

Because he shouldn't freeze in the first place.

Because what does matter is the fact that those standing behind him can die.

 _So why can't he move?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Kagura's nose twitches.

Because the man smells so familiar – if only a little different.

He smells of death.

Of blood.

Of sugar.

Of _nothing._

It's such a familiar sent.

One she never saw to question.

One that shouldn't make her freeze – make her fear.

Because the scent of sugar is to cover the cloud of death

Because the taste of sugar is to cover the tang of iron.

Because sugar is meant to be something.

She should never – ever – have to fear the combination.

Because Gin-chan would never harm her.

 _So why is it suddenly the worse scent out there?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Shinpachi forces down the collection of whatever it is that's gathered at the back of his throat.

Because now isn't the time to choke up.

Now isn't the time to let his head get to him.

Now isn't the time to let down his guard.

Now isn't the time to have a repeat.

Now isn't the time to be afraid.

Not with Yamazaki clinging onto him like a life line.

Not with Ane-ue waiting back at the boats for all of them to come back alive.

Not with Kagura-chan looking like a rabbit about to be run over.

Not with Okita-san shaking.

Not with Gin-san right behind him.

 _So why can't he do anything?_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

None of them notice the assassin moving until the tip of a blade threatens to take the sight of Okita's right eye and it's metal catching metal that rings out over them as Gintoki directs the dark blade away from scarlet and skimming pass an ear before she planted a hand in sand coloured hair while a leg kicked Okita's out from under him, forcing him down to let the assassins blade pass over his head and once again catch on Nobume's blade before both Gintoki and Okita fell to the floor.

The Shinsengumi Taichou didn't resist as he felt the hand move from his head and wrap around his chest to grip onto his shoulder before Gintoki rolled them out of the way of the blade that dug into dirt.

"You gotta move, Okita!" The silver head picked herself up as Kagura caught Utsuro's blade on her umbrella. Gintoki rounded around the Female Yato to bring her sword up, catching it on the metal of the man's forearm guard that he used to stop her attack. With a yell on her lips, Kagura brought her leg up to land a kick to his ribs and bright blue eyes are left to blink wide when her leg made contact with the butt end of the black guarded blade instead, leaving blood seeping through white.

Gintoki twisted the borrowed blade and jabbed it down to cut into Utsuro's leg.

A crow's feather falls and Gintoki snaps her blade out to the side, catching dark metal.

Crimson and crimson met.

Once again, Utsuro disappeared in a flutter of a crow's feather and Gintoki was already running forwards to where the assassin's feet land before anyone else in the group can locate him.

There's a painfully familiar smile and crimson blinks wide.

Gintoki snapped her blade out, deflecting the light eating blade before she twisted to lash out her blade again in a jab only for it to catch against Utsuro's blade that's already there. Pulling herself back slightly, Gintoki brought her booted foot up to plant it on the horizontal blade before she pushed herself forward with her other foot, locking her heel along the blade as she rounded her blade up and sliced through a crow's feather.

Her other hand snapped forward, throwing her weight with it to avoid a wound to the back. Still rolling in the air, Gintoki swiped her blade out, snagging it on straw before her back made contact with the ground. She forced her upper body to follow her legs until she rolled into a crouch, twisting, she brought her sword up to catch the black guarded blade.

"Get out of here!" Gintoki called out as metal rattled against metal.

"But Gin-san!" Shinpachi protested, his grip on Yamasaki's side tightening.

"Go!" The deadlock broke apart and the swords were brought together again, "Half of you are injured! You need to concentrate on that!" The blades twisted against each other and Gintoki forced Utsuro's blade away from her as she twisted to stand and slash her blade out once again.

A feather cut in half.

"You need to listen to her." Nobume closed a dark crimson eye in an attempt to hold down a wince. "That man is no ordinary man. Utsuro. The name of the man who reached the Heavens and became a Tendoushuu."

Metal continued to ring.

"Damn it." Okita muttered as he grabbed Kagura's wrist and pulled, making the Yato stumble. "Let's go!"

"Wait! Let go, Sadist!" Kagura growled out as she pulled at her arm, "We can't leave Gin-chan!"

Okita tightened his grip around Kagura's wrist, "Stop it China." His voice is soft.

The female Yato snapped her head around, a snarl on her lips as bright blue glared and her comment falls silent as she catches Okita biting down harder on his lip, splitting it. "You…" Kagura lets Okita drag her.

The mixed group of Shinsengumi, Mimawarigumi, Jouishishi and Yorozuya's ran in silence, the echo of metal crashing against metal faded.

"Danna wasn't reacting."

"What?" Shinpachi asked as he hoisted Yamasaki up higher.

"It's like she's familiar with that monsters sword." Okita continued, "She knew where he would be before we could even see him. Something like that only happens when you cross swords with someone so many times. Who is he?"

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _You know this soul don't you, third leg of mine?_

Metal shatters.

 _In a memory that you shy away from._

Metal shards cutting into a palm.

 _But cannot forget._

Red rides down skin.

 _A memory of loss._

A broken sword jabbed forward.

 _Of defeat._

A mask lost.

 _But because of that._

A familiar smile.

 _You will never win, little Shiroyasha._

And Gintoki freezes.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

It's the rustle of leaves that make Katsura, Kondo, Hijikata and Elisabeth tense up and level their swords as they turned towards the sound, too on edge to pass it off as the wind.

Obsidian blinks, "Sougo!" Knodo cried out in relief as the sand hair coloured teen pulled out of the bushes, a group behind him.

Okita gave a tired smile, "Kondo-san…"

And it's the sound of unnatural rustling that makes the combined group snap their attention back to their surroundings, weapons raised as they move to keep an eye on the environment.

There's another rustle and multiple coloured eyes are left widening in variances amount of horror, as Gintoki's back makes contact with the ground of the clearing in front them – unarmed, white yukata nowhere to be found and black clothing ripped and red, blood and dirt mattered in silver hair and painting pale skin – before she rolled to a stop at the base of the lone tree.

She made no attempt to get up.

"Gintoki!" Katsura called out as he ran over to the silver head.

Dull crimson blinked slowly.

Katsura let his sword slip form his grasp as he landed on his knees heavily, caramel eyes darted over Gintoki's form, looking for anything that indicated turning her over wasn't a smart idea before he pushed lightly, but firmly on her upper arm, turning her onto her back and showing dirt clinging onto a wound above her hip and once white bandages dyed red. "Gintoki?" The long haired samurai asked as both Kagura and Shinpachi land on the other side of the female, the cry of Gintoki's nickname on their lips.

Dull crimson continued to blink slowly.

"Zura." Gintoki turned her head to Katsura and her hand moved slowly to scrunch a fist into his stolen clothing, "Tell me I'm seeing things."

"What?" Katsura blinked in confusion as he ran a hand over her bloodied forehead, the other falling over the top of Gintoki's bleeding hand.

"Tell me this is a nightmare. Tell me I'm seeing ghosts. Tell me I'm delusional. Tell me he's not real. Tell me he's not here. Tell me he's dead." She begged, tightening her grip.

"Gintoki, I don't-"

A crow's feather falls.

And there's _nothing_.

All eyes are pulled away from Gintoki to look at the man that now stood behind Katsura - who's turned as pale as Gintoki, caramel eyes constricting in distress and lips parting as memories of the past flash over the present.

"Zura, tell me I killed him." It's not a whimper, but a near thing that Gintoki speaks with.

Shouyou – _Utsuro –_ smiles down at the two before he rounds his black guarded blade out.

Kagura locked her fingers around Katsura's long strands of hair before she pulled, ripping hair from skin but also pulling the male under the blade. "Zura!" She called out, bright blue eyes filled with fear and making both crimson and caramel blink just as Okita brought his blade up and Hijikata rounded his blade down.

Red flicked out onto bark and unfamiliar crimson blinks wide before falling neutral as Utsuro's sword arm falls to the ground – grip still tight around the light eating blade.

"Danna!" is called out and Gintoki blinks wide before she grits her teeth, her hand twisting in Katsura's pants leg further as she used the long haired samurai as leverage to plant a booted foot into Utsuro's chest, sending the assassin to the outskirts of the clearing.

There's silence as the mixed group watched as Utsuro caught himself before he could fall, an eerie smile in place.

A heart beat is shared.

Horror.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Sakata Gintoki._

 _It doesn't matter how many times you cut him down._

 _Tear him apart._

 _You'll never escape this karma you have taken on._

 _As long as you cry at the Heavens._

 _Defy them._

 _You will always end up having to cut down the one person you love._

 _You are after all, his third leg._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _His arm…_

 _What the hell?_

 _It grew back…?_

Canon fire.

A body engulfed in flames.

Obnoxious laughter and eyes are torn to the other side of the clearing.

 _Oi! Kintoki! Zura! It ain't fair, Kintoki, thought I said ta wait!_

 _Ta-Tatsuma…_

 _Isaburo!_

Nobume stumbles.

 _Ohh? So that's yer name, huh? Found 'im stumblin' around, so I asked Mutsu to grab him while we were gettin' you lot. Got a ship waitin' for us, we don't have time to wait around._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _'What about "Tomoko", Meaning "Affable Girl"? I don't have many friends myself, but I want our daughter to have many good ones.' –_ Received

 _'Maybe "Kyoko" then? Means "Cooperative Girl?" As you know I don't cooperate very well, I hope that if we name her that then she'll be able to work together with others in hopes of achieving her goals.' –_ Received

 _'How about "Yuko", "Gentle Girl"? In hopes that our daughter grows up to be a kind girl who cares for others.' –_ Received

 _'"Ganko" then? Meaning "Strong-Willed Girl". She'll grow up to be just like you, someone who's bull-headed and won't give in to anyone.' –_ Received

 _'Look, how about you give some suggestions then? If you don't, I'll write "Vagina" on her birth-certificate and you can be the one to explain to her why.' –_ Received

 _'I guess the name doesn't matter. So long as she lives strong. Everything else… I'll just believe in her. She's an elite after all. Let's call her "Nobume", "The Girl of Faith".' –_ Sending…

 _–_ Sending…

 _–_ Sending…

 _–_ Sending…

 _–_ _Sent_.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Gintoki absently pulled her fingers through long strands, detangling the clumps of blood that gathered and dried Katsura's hair together.

"The police fellows have been dropped off on their ships now." Sakamoto said softly over the sound of the three teenagers snoring as they used Elisabeth as a pillow – all three of them wanting to us Gintoki's lap, had it not already had an occupant. He gave a short sigh when nether crimson or caramel look away from the metal surfaces they were staring at and wood clanked on metal as the merchant moved to sit down next to the two. His legs stuck out further then Gintoki's as he pulled his tinted glasses off and moved to fiddle with them over his lap.

"What is it?" Sakamoto asked and azure eyes catch medical garbed bodies tense up slightly.

Lips part.

And fingers tangled softly in pink tinted silver hair.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Lightning cracked.

Rain fell.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Don't you think it's high time you stopped doing this?_

A warm smile.

 _You'll catch a cold._

 _Why'd you have to say something like that on today, of all days? I wish you'd have acted like you normally do, called me a perverted stalker, hit me like you always do…_

A huffed laugh.

 _You're making it hard to say goodbye, Otae-chan._

 _There's no need to say goodbye. After all, so long as you're around the Shinsengumi will stay alive, no matter where all of you go, because you'll be fighting to protect Edo, all of us. I know that. So there's no need to look so gloomy. Leave with your head held high and a smile on your face. If you don't, I won't be able to keep my promise to Shin-chan. I won't be able to say "take care" or "welcome back"._

 _When you come back this time, don't so it from the roof or under the floorboards. Walk right on through the front gate. We'd be more than happy to offer you some tea._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _Danna's staying behind because Edo has lost both Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi? That if you stay here, we'll be able to leave Edo without a worry, that's what you're saying? Don't make me laugh. Not again, I won't freeze again. I can't let anyone else die._

 _So you're saying we can't protect Edo by ourselves? Do you wanna see for yourself, then?_

The smack of an umbrella hitting skin.

The splash of water breaking.

 _The hell you doing, China?! None of us are fully healed yet!_

 _Then why are you here? Did you come here to say goodbye like some stray? You? Don't you have something else to worrying about before us? Both of our families are in equal danger. But with the way you're acting, yours'll be the first to die._

 _You're right. There is something I need to worry about…_

A smirk shared.

Weapons drawn.

 _Which one of us is stronger!_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _We knew things would end up like this, but it's still ironic. We always fought to remain as the Shinsengumi, no matter what. And yet, because we did just that, we can't remain as the Shinsengumi no more._

Silence.

 _Yorozuya, what are you going to do now? You helped us out, so I doubt you can stay in Edo anymore either._

 _Even if we took off after you lot, what the hell is Edo meant to do without its Yorozuya?_

 _You're going to stay then? Do you even understand the situation you're in? Edo…_

A smirk.

 _That's why, huh?_

A smirk dropped.

Silence.

 _…You said you had to make a choice. What…?_

Fish like crimson looks into green tea.

 _Depends on who you ask. Was it between two promises? Between a person and two others? I can't tell anymore._

Ash tapped into a dish.

 _I've got some good alcohol stocked up here. I hate drinking in crowds, so I come here to drink by myself. You can have them. They're expensive, so drink them one bottle at a time. By the time you've finished them all, we'll be back. And I'll pay the rest of my debt then._

Crimson looked away from navy.

 _You won't hear any complaints from me, but when did I do any favours for you?_

 _Looks like that faulty brain of yours has forgotten, but that doesn't matter, I remember. And I'll never forget._

 _There's nothing to repay. If you have to bring back something, bring back a bottle of alcohol of some type to share with a big group, not some missed placed debt._

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

"Looks like we've both got a ways to go." Kagura coughed.

"Obviously. We couldn't do shit against that damn Crow." Okita picked himself up from the shallow river water. "Keep this in mind. The next time we meet,"

A grin shared.

"I'll be stronger then both you and that Crow!"

Water splashes.

"So make sure you…"

Weapons hit.

 _'Don't lose to anyone else!'_

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A bowl placed in front of the right person – but also the wrong.

Two bowls swapped.

"Here's to never having to make that choice again."

A meal shared.

Two screwed up faces.

"That's awful."

Laughter.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

A salute shared

"I'll be back."

"Tale care."

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

Rain stops.

Clouds part.

The sun shines.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 _No education, no status._

 _The only thing we can trust is our own swords._

 _And we want to make a name for ourselves using them._

 _So we gathered in Edo._

 _Today, we have to leave it, but our dreams won't end here._

 _Let's come back, no matter what, to the Shinsengumi's home._

 _We'll swear it as many times as it takes._

 _We're gonna become samurai here in Edo!_

Footsteps echoed by others.

 **…T.T.L.O.A.C…**

 **Chapter 6 End.**

And that's all I have this time around!

Hope you've enjoyed!

Please leave a review on your way out!

Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


End file.
